My Tomboy Girl
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Si tomboy Kim Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk Jung Yunho. Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)
1. Family Meeting

**My Tomboy Girl**

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, slight humor

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)

**Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong, seorang gadis tomboy yang sejak kecil sudah dijodohkan dengan Jung Yunho yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia harus belajar menjadi wanita yang sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping bagi Jung Yunho.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama para pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

**Chapter 1**

**Family Meeting**

"Jae, pejamkan matamu! _Umma_ akan menambahkan riasan di matamu." Seorang wanita dewasa berusia empat puluh tahunan tampak sedang merias wajah seorang remaja putri.

"Aduh, _umma_ ini macam-macam saja! Bagaimana kalau mataku sampai kelilipan?" Protes sang remaja putri tersebut yang merupakan putri tunggal keluarga Kim.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari SMA. Upacara kelulusannya sudah dilaksanakan tadi siang. Setelah acara kelulusan selesai, ia langsung diboyong pulang oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersiap-siap menyambut tamu yang akan datang sore ini. Tamu yang akan datang adalah tamu yang sangat istimewa, yaitu keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong sejak kecil sudah dijodohkan dengan putra sulung keluarga Jung, yaitu Jung Yunho. Tn. Kim dan Tn. Jung adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sampai SMA. Setelah lulus SMA, keduanya menempuh jalan hidup yang berbeda. Tn. Kim sekarang bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintah di Busan, sedangkan Tn. Jung adalah seorang dokter di Gwangju. Walaupun mereka tinggal berjauhan, persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin.

"Matamu tidak akan kelilipan kalau kau duduk dengan manis dan tidak banyak bergerak." Ny. Kim mulai kesal kepada putrinya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk dengan tenang dengan memakai rok seperti ini?" Jaejoong tidak mau kalah berargumen dengan ibunya. Saat ini ia duduk di atas sebuah bangku dengan menggunakan rok pendek selutut.

"Setiap pergi ke sekolah kau juga selalu memakai rok." Balas Ny. Kim.

"Saat memakai rok seragam sekolah aku memakai celana pendek di dalamnya, sehingga aku bisa duduk dengan leluasa." Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Justru dengan tidak memakai celana pendek di balik rokmu, seharusnya kau bisa duduk dengan manis karena kau tidak ingin celana dalammu sampai terlihat." Ny. Kim melanjutkan kegiatannya merias mata Jaejoong.

"_Umma_, aku tidak suka memakai pakaian perempuan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman." Jaejoong mengeluh.

"Kau harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang. Apa kata calon suamimu nanti kalau kau selalu memakai pakaian laki-laki?" Ny. Kim menasihati putrinya.

"Kalau dia tidak suka, dia tidak perlu menikahiku." Ketus Jaejoong.

Ny. Kim berhenti merias Jaejoong sesaat untuk memandang putrinya tersebut. "Kalau sampai kau tidak jadi menikah dengannya, ayahmu pasti akan sangat kecewa."

"Kenapa _appa_ hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri? Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku." Jaejoong mengadu kepada ibunya.

"Justru ia sangat memerhatikan dirimu. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengan gadis tomboy sepertimu?" Sindir Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Ucapan ibunya ada benarnya juga. "Memangnya aku begitu buruk di mata orang lain? Kalau tidak ada yang mau menikah denganku, ya sudah aku tidak usah menikah saja."

"Bukan begitu." Ny. Kim tidak mau membuat Jaejoong sedih. Ia mengambil sebuah bangku dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. "Kau sangat cantik. Hanya saja biasanya laki-laki menyukai perempuan yang feminin. Oleh karena itu, _umma_ selama ini selalu menyuruhmu untuk bersikap lebih feminin dan belajar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Setelah menikah, kau tidak akan tinggal bersama kami lagi. Kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri dan mengurus semua kebutuhan suamimu."

"Keluarga Jung kan sangat kaya. Dia bisa mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga. Aku tidak perlu melakukan semua itu." Balas Jaejoong.

Ny. Kim kembali merasa kesal kepada putrinya tersebut. Mengapa susah sekali menasihati Jaejoong? "Ya sudah, sekalian saja suruh pembantu rumah tangga untuk melayani suamimu di tempat tidur."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ibunya akan menjadi semarah ini.

"Walaupun ada pembantu rumah tangga, sudah seharusnya seorang istri bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga hanyalah untuk membantu." Ny. Kim memberi pengertian kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti mengapa ibunya masih selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga walaupun mereka mempunyai seorang pembantu rumah tangga.

"Sayang, cepat bawa Jaejoong turun! Keluarga Jung sudah sampai di depan rumah kita!" Terdengar teriakan Tn. Kim dari lantai bawah rumah mereka.

"Ya, sebentar!" Sahut Ny. Kim. Ia segera merapikan penampilan Jaejoong. "Cepat pakai sepatumu!"

"_Umma_, bisa tidak aku pakai _flat shoes_ saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" Ny. Kim menatap wajah memelas Jaejoong. "Kau akan terlihat lebih anggun jika memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Lagipula _umma_ sudah memilihkan sepatu yang cocok dengan warna gaunmu."

"Kalau aku terjatuh di tangga bagaimana? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memakai sepatu hak tinggi." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu kau apakan sepatu-sepatu yang _umma_ belikan selama ini?" Ny. Kim menginterogasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Aku jual kepada teman-teman sekelasku. Kemudian uangnya aku gunakan untuk membeli sepatu olahraga."

Ny. Kim benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anaknya. Kemudian ia juga menemukan sedikit kekurangan pada penampilan Jaejoong. "Dadamu yang kecil itu sangat terlihat datar."

"Salah _umma_ sendiri karena menyuruhku memakai pakaian dengan kerah yang rendah seperti ini." Jaejoong mencibir.

"Kita sumpal saja agar dadamu lebih terangkat dan kelihatan lebih besar." Ny. Kim mulai mencari sesuatu untuk menyumpal dada Jaejoong.

"Bukankah itu namanya penipuan? Nanti juga dia akan tahu bahwa dadaku memang kecil." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Benar juga." Ny. Kim berhenti mencari penyumpal untuk dada Jaejoong. "Kalau ia ingin dadamu lebih besar, ia bisa meremas-remasnya sendiri. Siapa tahu dengan begitu dadamu bisa menjadi lebih besar."

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Tidak sepantasnya _umma_ mengatakan hal tak senonoh di depan anak _umma_ sendiri."

.

.

.

Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Jung sekarang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu Keluarga Kim. Kedua keluarga tampak duduk saling berseberangan. Di antara Tn. Dan Ny. Kim, Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan manis. Kakinya ia rapatkan, tidak mengangkang seperti biasanya. Ia melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena ia ingin terlihat manis di mata Keluarga Jung, melainkan ia takut celana dalamnya sampai terlihat jika ia duduk mengangkang. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dengan panjang selutut. Rambut panjang sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya diberi penjepit rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri di atas telinganya. Ini adalah rambut terpanjang yang pernah ia punya. Ia mulai memanjangkan rambut pendeknya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Di depan Keluarga Kim, duduklah empat anggota Keluarga Jung, Tn. dan Ny. Jung beserta kedua anak mereka, Yunho yang merupakan calon suami Jaejoong, dan Junsu, adik perempuan Yunho. Pria muda yang merupakan calon suami Jaejoong tersebut tampak sedang memerhatikan penampilan gadis cantik di hadapannya. 'Cantik.'

Jaejoong merasa risih diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu. Ia merasa tidak leluasa untuk bergerak dan berusaha memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membalas tatapan Yunho. 'Kenapa dia terus memandangiku seperti itu?'

"Wah, Jaejoongie sekarang sudah besar ya!" Ny. Jung terlihat sangat kagum dengan penampilan Jaejoong. "Terakhir kali kami melihatmu saat kau masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Dulu kau lebih terlihat seperti anak laki-laki karena kau memakai pakaian anak laki-laki dan rambutmu sangat pendek. Sekarang kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian Ny. Jung. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mereka mengetahui bahwa sifat aslinya masih tomboy seperti dulu?

Ny. Kim menyikut lengan Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong berterima kasih kepada Ny. Jung atas pujiannya.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_!" Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil aku '_Umma_'! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi putriku." Ujar Ny. Jung.

"Baiklah, _Umma_!" Jaejoong memanggil Ny. Jung dengan sedikit ragu.

"Yunho juga sekarang terlihat tampan dan gagah." Giliran Tn. Kim memuji calon menantunya tersebut.

"Sejak dulu anakku memang tampan sepertiku. Hahaha!" Balas Tn. Jung.

"Kau masih saja narsis seperti biasanya ya!" Komentar Tn. Kim.

"Itu memang fakta. Aku selalu menjadi yang paling tampan di sekolah." Lanjut Tn. Jung.

"Sudah, kau ini selalu saja begitu!" Ny. Jung memperingatkan suaminya. "Kita kemari untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan anak kita."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Langsung saja kita tentukan kapan pernikahan anak kita." Tn. Jung mulai kembali serius. "Yunho akan menyelesaikan studi S2-nya tahun depan. Bagaimana kalau pernikahannya tahun depan saja setelah kelulusan Yunho?"

"Tahun depan Jaejoong baru berusia sembilan belas tahun. Aku khawatir dia belum siap. Bagaimana kalau dua tahun lagi saja, saat Jaejoong sudah berusia dua puluh tahun?" Usul Tn. Kim.

Tn. Jung tampak berpikir. "Aku setuju saja. Setelah lulus nanti pun Yunho harus memantapkan finansialnya terlebih dahulu."

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dan Tn. Jung secara bergantian. Seenaknya saja mereka menentukan masa depannya. Namun, ia tidak berani mengatakannya keberatannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita sepakati bahwa pernikahan anak kita akan dilangsungkan dua tahun lagi." Tn. Kim menarik kesimpulan. "Bagaimana menurtmu, Yunho? Apa kau setuju?"

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku setuju saja." Yunho tersenyum kepada calon ayah mertuanya.

Tatapan Jaejoong berralih kepada Yunho. Mengapa pria itu dengan begitu mudah menyetujuinya? Dua tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar. Ia merasa tidak akan siap untuk menikah saat itu.

Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong menatapnya. Ia pun balas menatap Jaejoong. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mautnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho memanggil namanya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat senyuman Yunho. 'Sial! Dia tampan sekali.'

Karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Ny. Kim menyikut lengan putrinya sekali lagi.

"Aku…" Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan terkejut sambil memandangi wajah tampan calon suaminya tersebut. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Semuanya sudah setuju sekarang." Ny. Kim cepat-cepat menyambung perkataan Jaejoong. Ia takut putrinya tersebut meralat kata-katanya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat berkata demikian. "Untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita menyantap hidangan yang sudah kami sediakan?"

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Aku juga sudah merasa lapar." Sahut Tn. Jung.

Tn. Kim pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memandu tamu-tamunya menuju ruang makan.

Setelah keempat anggota Keluarga Jung memasuki ruang makan, Jaejoong menarik ibunya ke sudut ruang tamu. "_Umma_, apa benar tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku setuju untuk menikah dengan Si Jung Yunho itu dua tahun lagi?"

Ny. Kim tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Betul sekali. Kali ini kau mengatakannya sendiri. Kami sama sekali tidak perlu memaksamu."

"Ba… bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong berubah panik. "Aku tidak siap untuk menikah."

Ny. Kim menepuk bahu Jaejoong untuk menenangkan putrinya tersebut. "Tenang saja! Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkannya."

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, kau berencana untuk melanjutkan studimu di mana?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada Jaejoong saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Aku belum memutuskan." Jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Junsu juga sama sepertimu. Ia baru lulus SMA." Ny. Jung berkata.

"Lalu kau akan melanjutkan studi di mana?" Giliran Tn. Kim bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Aku juga belum memutuskan, _Ahjusshi_." Jawab Junsu.

Selama berada di meja makan, Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong dengan matanya yang tajam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong merasa terintimidasi.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, para orang tua memberikan kesempatan kepada Yunjae untuk berduaan di taman belakang kediaman Keluarga Kim. Mereka ingin kedua anak mereka bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hi, aku Yunho!" Yunho mulai memperkenalkan diri. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sebuah bangku taman.

"Aku tahu." Balas Jaejoong datar. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan laki-laki karena hamper semua temannya adalah laki-laki, berada bersama Yunho terasa berbeda. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Yunho. Menurutnya Yunho adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ya, aku juga tahu bahwa kau sudah mengetahui namaku." Yunho merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang tidak menunjukkan adanya ketertarikan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu kepadaku?" Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Jaejoong selanjutnya. "Mungkin saja kau lupa."

"Jadi, kau pikir aku ini bodoh?" Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Bu… bukan begitu." Yunho takut Jaejoong merasa tersinggung.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa semua wanita cantik itu bodoh." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Kau sama seperti teman-temanku. Mereka memilih perempuan dari kecantikannya karena mereka berpikir bahwa gadis cantik mudah untuk dibodohi."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku pria yang seperti itu?" Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong salah menilai dirinya.

"Sejak tadi kau terus saja memandangiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat tidak sopan kepadamu!" Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bisa memandang fisikmu. Aku berharap bahwa aku juga bisa lebih mengenal hatimu."

Jaejoong merasa khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Yunho mengetahui tingkah lakunya yang sesungguhnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan menikah. Agar kehidupan rumah tangga kita berjalan dengan lancar, alangkah baiknya kita saling memahami perasaan masing-masing." Ujar Yunho.

"Itu kan bisa dilakukan nanti. Pernikahan kita masih lama." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mulai saling mengenal sekarang, bukan?" Balas Yunho.

"Mungkin saja dalam dua tahun ini aku akan banyak berubah." Jaejoong terus berkelit.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kita saling berkomunikasi agar kita bisa mengikuti perubahan yang terjadi pada diri masing-masing." Yunho mengeluarkan telepon selulernya dari saku celananya. "Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Jaejoong. "Tidak boleh!"

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" Yunho menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berhubungan selama dua tahun ke depan." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Yunho terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Aku…" Jaejoong hampir kehabisan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Aku ingin kita berkonsentrasi pada studi masing-masing. Aku akan mulai masuk kuliah tahun ini. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan kampus yang berat. Aku tidak ingin konsentrasiku buyar karena memikirkanmu."

Yunho memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Baikah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti. Kau memang benar."

"Lagipula kau juga harus berkonsentrasi pada tesismu." Tambah Jaejoong. "Cepatlah lulus, bekerja, dan dapatkan uang yang banyak untuk kehidupan kita setelah menikah!"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tajam. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Baiklah! Untukmu aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku kepada Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho benar-benar serius menanggapi ucapannya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan setia menungguku selama dua tahun ke depan! Aku pun akan selalu setia menunggumu. Hatiku ini hanya untukmu seorang." Ucap Yunho serius.

Jaejoong membeku. Ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu kepada Yunho. "Aku… berjanji."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar respon dari Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam sudah agak larut. Keluarga Jung berpamitan pulang. Yunho terus saja memandangi Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Kim. Ia tampak tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya. "Jaejoongie, jangan lupakan janji kita!"

Jaejoong merasa malu karena Yunho berkata seperti itu di hadapan keluarga mereka. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Janji apa yang kau buat bersamanya?" Ny. Kim langsung menginterogasi anaknya sesaat setelah mobil Keluarga Jung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jaejoong berbohong. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Malam ini hatinya berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Ny. Kim yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku putrinya langsung menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Menurutmu bagaimana calon suamimu itu?"

"_Umma_, dia sangat tampan! Aku mau menikah dengannya. Tolong bantu aku menjadi seorang wanita!"

**TBC**


	2. Be a Woman

**Chapter 2**

**Be a Woman**

Ny. Kim terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Setelah bertahun-tahun gagal untuk membuat anaknya menjadi lebih feminin, pada hari ini Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi seorang wanita. Ia merasa sangat terharu. "Benarkah begitu, Nak?" Ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"_Umma_, aku merasa sesak!" Rupanya Ny. Kim memeluk Jaejoong terlalu erat.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita siap untuk pergi belanja!" Ny. Kim sudah selesai mendandani Jaejoong dan kini mereka hendak pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja.

"_Umma_, haruskah aku memakai pakaian seperti ini hanya untuk pergi berbelanja?" Jaejoong memandangi penampilannya. Ia memakai rok pendek, kaus yang ketat, sepatu hak tinggi, dan anting-anting panjang. Wajahnya pun dibubuhi bedak dan bibirnya dilapisi lipstik tipis.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kemarin bahwa kau ingin menjadi seorang wanita?" Jawab Ny. Kim penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman." Jaejoong mengeluh. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku."

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan." Cibir Ny. Kim. "Ayo, kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

Jaejoong pun mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Kakinya bergetar. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia pun mulai terbiasa.

"_Umma_ sudah mengatakan bahwa kau pasti bisa." Ny. Kim berusaha untuk membantu Jaejoong berjalan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan ibunya sekarang sudah memasuki pintu masuk mall. Ia memandang ke sekeliling mall. "Luas sekali! Apa aku sanggup mengelilingi mall seluas ini dengan memakai sepatu ini?"

"Lihat para gadis di sekitarmu! Mereka baik-baik saja berkeliling mall dengan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi. Sepatu mereka bahkan lebih tinggi daripada sepatumu." Ny. Kim menunjuk ke arah beberapa gadis yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Itu karena mereka sudah terbiasa." Balas Jaejoong. "Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pernah memakai sepatu berhak tinggi."

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus membiasakannya." Ujar Ny. Kim.

"Aku heran. Kenapa wanita harus memakai sepatu berhak tinggi? Merepotkan sekali!" Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut.

"Agar kita terlihat lebih anggun dan tentu saja membuat kita terlihat lebih tinggi." Jawab Ny. Kim.

"Kenapa kita harus merasakan sakit hanya untuk terlihat lebih anggun atau lebih tinggi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Segala sesuatu itu perlu pengorbanan. Kalau kau sudah terbiasa, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi." Jawab Ny. Kim lagi.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak terlihat anggun atau tinggi daripada kakiku harus tersiksa." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah begitu saja untuk menjadi istri Yunho?" Ny. Kim mengingatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang ibunya. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menahan semua rasa sakit itu." Kemudian Ny. Kim berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong. "Tahukah kau? Malam pertama pun rasanya sakit sekali."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah. "Benarkah itu?"

Ny. Kim mengangguk. "Dan melahirkan jauh lebih sakit lagi."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan dipukuli, mana yang lebih sakit?" Jaejoong pernah berkelahi dan dikeroyok sampai wajahnya lebam dan beberapa tulangnya patah.

"_Umma_ tidak tahu karena _umma_ tidak pernah berkelahi, tapi sepertinya patah tulang itu tidak ada apa-apanya?" Ny. Kim menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja merasa takut, tetapi ia juga tidak mau begitu saja menyerah untuk menjadi pendamping bagi Yunho, pria pertama yang telah berhasil membuat perasaannya berubah tak tentu. "Aku tidak takut merasakan sakit."

Ny. Kim tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus lah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai berkeliling!"

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Jaejoong mengekor ibunya berkeliling mall, mengunjungi berbagai toko pakaian. Berpuluh-puluh pakaian telah ia coba dan sekarang ini sudah belasan potong pakaian mereka beli. "Kenapa kita harus membeli pakaian sebanyak ini?"

"Kau tidak punya banyak pakaian perempuan. Oleh karena itu, kita harus membeli banyak pakaian untukmu." Ny. Kim memasuki toko berikutnya.

"_Umma_, aku lelah!" Jaejoong mengeluh. "Kita istirahat dulu."

"Baru begitu saja kau sudah lelah." Cibir Ny. Kim. "Bermain sepak bola saja kau tidak lelah."

"Sepatu dan pakaian yang kukenakan membuat banyak energiku terbuang, ditambah lagi dengan anting-anting ini. Telingaku serasa mau putus." Jaejoong duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di sudut toko.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan makan siang dulu." Ny. Kim merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meletakkan tas belanjaannya dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia hanya diam memerhatikan ibunya memilih-milih pakaian untuknya. Kali ini ibunya sedang memilih pakaian dalam untuknya.

"Jaejoongie, coba lihat ini! Bra ini bisa menaikkan dadamu agar terlihat lebih besar." Ny. Kim menunjukkan sebuah bra kepada Jaejoong.

"Beli saja apa yang menurut _umma_ bagus." Jaejoong sudah malas menanggapi. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaejoong terasa semakin berat. Ia mulai belajar untuk mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan rumah seperti mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian, dan lain-lain. Dalam seminggu ia sudah memecahkan sepuluh buah piring dan tiga buah gelas.

Setelah sukses mencuci piring untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia merasa lelah sekaligus bangga karena kali ini ia tidak memecahkan apa pun. Melalui jendela ia melihat ibunya sedang berbicara di telepon sambil duduk di teras yang menghadap taman belakang. "Pasti sedang bergosip lagi dengan teman arisannya. Apakah semua wanita senang bergosip? Apakah aku harus seperti itu juga?"

Selesai menelepon, Ny. Kim kembali ke dalam rumah untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Jaejoong.

"Pasti _umma_ habis bergosip lagi dengan Ny. Park." Sindir Jaejoong.

"Tidak, itu bukan Ny. Park." Jawab Ny. Kim.

"Lalu _umma_ berbicara dengan siapa di telepon?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ baru saja berbicara dengan Yunho." Ny. Kim memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong penasaran.

"Dia hanya ingin bertanya tentang dirimu." Ny. Kim senang sekali membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

Jaejoong berubah panik. Ia khawatir ibunya memberi tahu Yunho tentang sikapnya yang tomboy. "Lalu apa yang _umma_ katakan kepadanya?"

"_Umma_ mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan sedang belajar untuk menjadi istri yang baik." Ny. Kim memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ tidak mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis tomboy, kan?" Jaejoong merasa sangat cemas.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Ny. Kim ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Ia senang melihat ekspresi panik Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, tetapi ia malu.

"Tenang saja, _umma_ tidak akan pernah mengatakannya." Ny. Kim tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ jahat!" Jaejoong merasa kesal karena ibunya telah mempermainkannya.

"Hahaha!" Ny. Kim tertawa semakin kencang. "Maaf, _umma_ sudah membuatmu panik! Oh ya, _umma_ merasa sedikit heran. Kenapa ia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu ya? _Umma_ sudah menawarinya untuk berbicara denganmu, tetapi ia menolak. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggumu."

Jaejoong teringat akan janjinya bersama Yunho. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Yunho mengganggap ucapannya serius dan tak mau berbicara dengannya. "Ya, mungkin dia memang tidak ingin menggangguku. _Umma_, apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukan semua ini untuk menarik hatinya? Bagaimana jika ia tidak suka wanita yang feminin? Mungkin saja ia lebih menyukai gadis tomboy sepertiku."

Ny. Kim merasa perkataan Jaejoong ada benarnya juga. "_Umma_ juga tidak tahu tipe wanita seperti apa yang ia sukai. Mungkin _umma_ harus menanyakannya kepada Ny. Jung. Akan tetapi, dari caranya memandangmu di malam itu, ia menyukai penampilanmu yang feminin."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Jadi, itu artinya ia harus benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis yang feminin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa lelah dan jenuh dengan usahanya untuk menjadi lebih feminin. Ia sangat merindukan pakaian-pakaian lamanya juga aktivitas-aktivitasnya sebelumnya. Ternyata menjadi seorang wanita itu tidak mudah. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa wanita harus memakai rok, sepatu hak tinggi, dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Menurutnya wanita adalah makhluk yang aneh. Ia tidak bisa mengerti wanita, walaupun ia sendiri adalah seorang wanita. Ia juga ingat ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa pada umumnya pria menyukai wanita yang feminin. Apakah wanita melakukan semua itu untuk menarik perhatian pria? Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa di Korea Selatan ini orang berbondong-bondong melakukan operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Apakah penampilan berada di atas segalanya? Mungkin hal itu benar untuk sebagian orang. Popularitas, kekayaan, cinta, dan kekuasaan, bisa didapatkan dengan penampilan yang menarik, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang menjadikan penampilan sebagai alat untuk meraih kesuksesan. Ia memang sudah terlahir cantik dan ia harus mensyukurinya, tetapi ia tidak ingin dihargai hanya karena ia berwajah cantik. Ia ingin dihargai karena ia menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_, aku sudah menentukan pilihan di mana aku akan melanjutkan studiku." Jaejoong berkata kepada kedua orang tuanya pada saat mereka sedang berkumpul di hari Minggu.

"Benarkah?" Tn. Kim terlihat sangat antusias. "Jadi, kau ingin mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil jurusan seni di Seoul." Jaejoong ingin melarikan diri dari keluarganya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua usahanya untuk menjadi gadis yang feminin. Ia ingin kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk sementara dan itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan di sini. Jadi, ia harus pergi menjauh dari rumah.

"Wah, _appa_ sangat senang mendengarnya!" Komentar Tn. Kim. "Universitas di Seoul lebih bagus dan dengan tinggal jauh dari orang tua, kau akan belajar untuk hidup mandiri."

Jaejoong merasa senang karena ayahnya menyetujui keputusannya. Ia kemudian beralih kepada ibunya. "Apakah _umma_ tidak keberatan?"

Ny. Kim tersenyum kepada putrinya. "Tentu saja _umma_ sangat setuju. _Umma_ akan mendukung cita-citamu. Seoul adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Jaejoong merasa heran mengapa ibunya tidak keberatan. Bukankah dengan kepergiannya ke Seoul, ibunya tersebut tidak lagi bisa melatihnya untuk menjadi istri yang baik?

.

.

.

Jaejoong pun mendaftar ke jurusan seni di sebuah universitas di Seoul. Sebenarnya ia tidak pandai menggambar atau melukis. Gambar yang ia buat pada saat tes masuk sangat abstrak dan tidak biasa. Mungkin justru gambar seperti itulah yang diinginkan para penyeleksi. Ide dan kreativitas lebih utama dari kemampuan menggambar itu sendiri. Kemampuan menggambar bisa dilatih, tetapi ide dan kreativitas adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya.

Setelah dinyatakan diterima di universitas tujuannya, Jaejoong dan orang tuanya segera mencari apartemen untuk Jaejoong tinggali selama menempuh pendidikannya di Seoul. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan apartemen yang cukup dekat dengan kampus Jaejoong.

"Sayang, jaga baik-baik dirimu! _Umma_ pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ny. Kim menitikkan air matanya saat harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke Busan.

"Aku juga akan merindukan _appa_ dan _umma_." Jaejoong memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi kami!" Tn. Kim berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja." Balas Jaejoong.

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi!" Tn. Kim menggandeng istrinya untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

Setelah orang tuanya pulang, Jaejoong merasa terbebas. Ia tak perlu lagi memakai pakaian dan aksesoris perempuan yang merepotkan. Sebagai langkah pertama, ia mengambil gunting dan memotong pendek rambutnya. Ia tidak menyesali hal tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia merasa terbebas dari belenggu dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Pernikahannya dengan Yunho masih dua tahun lagi. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menikmati hidupnya sebelum nanti ia akan terikat dalam sebuah ikatan yang bernama pernikahan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong masuk kuliah. Ia merasa sangat antusias. Kali ini ia tidak perlu memakai rok seperti saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia bisa lebih berekspresi secara bebas dalam hal berpakaian. Saat ini ia memakai celana jeans longgar, kaus longgar berlengan panjang, dan sepatu kets. Ia berjalan dengan bersemangat menuju kelasnya. Sudah ada beberapa mahasiswa di kelas tersebut. Ia tersenyum mengingat statusnya yang sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa. Ia pun berkenalan dengan beberapa teman barunya yang duduk di sekitarnya. Seperti biasa, ia lebih senang berkumpul bersama teman laki-laki.

.

.

.

Kuliah pertama telah usai. Masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum kuliah berikutnya dimulai. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk sarapan di kantin. Ia belum bisa memasak dan karena ia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kuliah, ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

Kantin masih terlihat kosong. Setelah memesan roti bakar dan segelas susu, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah meja kosong untuk menyantap pesanannya. Saat ia sedang nyantap roti bakarnya, seorang gadis yang sangat imut menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena seseorang yang tak ia kenal duduk di hadapannya, padahal masih banyak meja kosong di sana.

"Halo, apakah kau Kim Jaejoong?" Sapa gadis tersebut.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa gadis tersebut bisa mengetahui namanya? Ia tidak mengenal gadis tersebut, tetapi wajahnya tampak sangat tidak asing. Ia berusaha untuk mencoba mengingat siapa gadis tersebut. "Ya, aku Kim Jaejoong. Maaf, kau siapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Unnie_, secepat itu kah kau melupakan wajahku? Aku Junsu, adik Yunho _Oppa_. Aku adalah calon adik iparmu."

Jaejoong yang sedang memakan roti bakarnya tiba-tiba tersedak. "Uhuk…"

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong tersedak langsung meminumkan susu coklat milik Jaejoong kepada Jaejoong. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. "_Unnie_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku… baik-baik saja." Wajah Jaejoong tampak memerah. Ia meneguk susu coklatnya lagi dan mengatur nafasnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kita masuk jurusan yang sama. Aku juga mahasiswa baru jurusan seni, sama sepertimu." Jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong terkejut. 'Ini gawat.'

"Tadi aku melihatmu di kelas, tetapi tempat duduk kita berjauhan, sehingga aku tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah _unnie_." Junsu bercerita kepada Jaejoong. "_Unnie_ juga dikelilingi mahasiswa laki-laki, aku jadi tidak enak untuk menghampiri _unnie_. Aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa _unnie_ adalah laki-laki. Karena penasaran, aku mengikuti _unnie_ sampai kemari dan kau ternyata memang benar Jaejoong _Unnie_."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Junsu? Lebih parah lagi mereka berada di jurusan yang sama. Ia akan sangat sering bertemu dengan Junsu. Bukankah ia pergi ke Seoul agar bisa hidup bebas? Dengan adanya Junsu di sekitarnya, ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya. Junsu pasti akan bercerita kepada Yunho tentang dirinya. "Kukira kau akan melanjutkan studimu di Gwangju."

"Universitas di Seoul lebih bagus daripada di Gwangju." Balas Junsu. "Lagipula ada Yunho _Oppa_ di sini. Aku tidak tinggal sendirian."

"Apa?" Jaejoong lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya. Ia hampir saja menggebrak mejanya.

"_Unnie_ jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. _Unnie_ memilih universitas ini karena Yunho _Oppa_ kuliah di sini kan?" Junsu mengerling ke arah Jaejoong. "Kalian bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau kecewa. Di satu sisi ia senang karena ia bisa berada lebih dekat dengan pria pujaan hatinya. Namun, di lain pihak itu artinya ia akan semakin kehilangan kebebasannya. Ia harus menjaga perilakunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rambut _unnie_ dipotong pendek? Padahal rambut _unnie_ bagus." Tanya Junsu.

"Eh? Ini karena aku ingin mencoba penampilan baru. Lagipula sekarang aku tinggal sendiri. Aku harus mengatur keuangan sendiri. Kalau rambutku pendek, aku bisa menghemat sampo." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Kalau _unnie_ mengalami kesulitan untuk hidup di sini, _unnie_ bisa datang kapan saja ke apartemen kami. Kami akan sangat senang jika _unnie_ datang berkunjung, terutama Yunho _Oppa_." Ujar Junsu.

"Kami kan belum resmi menikah, tidak baik jika aku datang berkunjung." Jaejoong berkata.

"Ah, _unnie_ ini malu-malu tapi mau!" Junsu menggoda Jaejoong. "Kalian kan tidak berdua, masih ada aku. Jadi, jangan khawatir! Yunho _Oppa_ tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam sebelum menikah."

"Hehehe…" Jaejoong kehabisan akal untuk membalas perkataan Junsu. "Ya, kapan-kapan aku akan datang berkunjung."

.

.

.

Seharian di kampus Junsu terus mengikuti ke mana pun Jaejoong pergi. Ia ingin menjadi lebih akrab dengan calon kakak iparnya tersebut, apalagi dia juga belum mendapatkan teman dekat di kampus.

Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Junsu di sekitarnya. Ia harus senantiasa menjaga sikapnya. Ia pun merasa tidak leluasa untuk bergaul dengan mahasiswa laki-laki. Apa yang akan muncul di pikiran Junsu jika calon adik iparnya tersebut melihat ia bergaul dengan laki-laki lain?

"_Unnie_, kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Junsu setelah kuliah terakhir mereka pada hari ini berakhir.

"Apartemenku dekat. Aku hanya perlu berjalan selama lima menit dari gerbang kampus untuk sampai ke apartemenku." Jawab Jaejoong. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju gerbang kampus.

Di depan gerbang kampus, Yunho sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya. Ia sedang menunggu adiknya untuk pulang bersama.

"_Oppa_!" Junsu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho saat ia melihat kakaknya tersebut.

'Oh, tidak!' Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong melihat pria tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terpana oleh ketampanan Yunho. Namun, ia segera tersadar dan bergegas pergi menjauh dari Yunho dan Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini.

"_Unnie_ mau ke mana?" Junsu mengejar Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa Yunho _Oppa_ terlebih dahulu?"

Jaejoong melihat ke arah langit untuk berpikir mencari alasan. "Aku lupa bahwa tadi pagi aku menjemur pakaian. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku harus segera pulang untuk mengangkat jemuran sebelum hujan turun."

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami mengantarmu pulang." Usul Junsu.

"Tidak usah, apartemenku sangat dekat." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Hujan akan segera turun. Aku khawatir _unnie_ akan kehujanan." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya kepada Yunho. "_Oppa_, kita antarkan Jaejoong _Unnie_ pulang dulu ya!"

Yunho langsung bereaksi saat mendengar nama Jaejoong. Ia melihat Junsu bersama seseorang. Apakah Junsu langsung mendapatkan pacar pada hari pertama di kampus? Ia kemudian memerhatikan orang yang ia pikir pacar adiknya tersebut. Mata bulat itu, bibir merekah itu. "Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang. Yunho akhirnya bisa mengenailnya juga dalam penampilannya yang tomboy. "Hi!" Ia memaksakan senyum ke arah Yunho.

**TBC**

Ny cho evil: terima kasih! Maaf, mungkin ke depannya saya tidak akan bisa sering _update_, harus menunggu hari libur dulu.

Subarashihito: terima kasih karena sudah membaca!

Siapaya: mudah-mudah saya bisa membuat adegan yang lebih lucu lagi karena saya menuliskan genrenya humor.

Himawari Ezuki: _update_! Siapa yang polos, lugu, dan berdedikasi?

AkemyYamato: _update_!

Guest: mereka bertemu lagi sebelum dua tahun. Jae kadang-kadang berkelahi jika memang keadaan membuatnya harus berkelahi, tetapi tidak sering.

.921: wah, saya jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Maaf, ya! Saya juga tidak bisa janji cerita ini akan bisa dilanjutkan dengan cepat.

Vivi: Jaejoong tidak terbiasa berbicara manis kepada laki-laki.

Unieq: terima kasih! Saya sengaja membuat Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah gadis yang feminin pada pertemuan pertama.

Junghyejung: perjalanan Jaejoong untuk menjadi feminin berliku-liku.

Yoon HyunWoon: _update_!

Lipminnie: tidak, mereka sudah bertemu lagi sebelum waktu dua tahun.

sizunT hanabi: Yunho memang polos dalam hal menilai wanita.

Jae sekundes: terima kasih! _Update_!

SiDer Tobat: terima kasih!

Shin Ririn: mungkin romance comedy atau komedi romantis, walaupun saya tidak yakin bahwa saya bisa menulis sesuatu hal yang romantis.

Myeolchi gyuhee: Jaejoong memang belum siap untuk menikah, tetapi dia juga menyukai Yunho.

T: saya belum berpikir untuk menghadirkan orang ketiga, tetapi ke depannya mungkin ya mungkin tidak.

Gu gu: terima kasih! Saya hanya tahu Yunjae. Ya begitulah, cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata di sekitar kita.

Ika: begitulah cinta, bisa mengubah seseorang.

.1272: terima kasih sudah membaca!

tyaaAR: keduanya sudah saling tertarik, hanya saja ada perasaan khawatir pada diri Jaejoong bahwa Yunho tidak akan menyukai sikapnya yang tomboy. Dalam cerita ini saya ingin membuat karakter Yunho sebagai orang yang sangat ramah yang disukai oleh banyak orang. Jadi, mungkin kesan _cool_-nya sangat kurang. Saya juga ingin memasukkan unsur-unsur komedi, salah satunya melalui ibu Jaejoong.

Dipa Woon: belum. Perjalanan Jae untuk menjadi wanita yang feminin sangat panjang dan berliku-liku.

Next: _update_!

YuyaLoveSungmin: sepertinya sulit.

BLACKnote: keduanya sudah saling menyukai. Pernikahannya mungkin masih beberapa _chapter_ lagi.

Aaliya Shim: belum. Perjalanan Jaejoong untuk menjadi _girly_ tidak semudah itu.

AnieJOYERS: ?

Cassieyunjae: keduanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka bertemu lagi sebelum waktu dua tahun.

Cindyshim07: jangan khawatir! Mereka bertemu lagi sebelum dua tahun.

Uknowcassi: saya tidak tahu _manga_ itu. Memang ide cerita seperti ini pasaran, tetapi mudah-mudahan ke depannya saya bisa membuatnya berbeda dari cerita yang lain.

Doki doki: terima kasih! Ya, keduanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Di sini tekad Jaejoong untuk menjadi feminin demi Yunho benar-benar diuji. Jangan bersedih! Semua orang punya cara masing-masing untuk bisa menjadi bermanfaat bagi orang lain.

Casshipper Jung: terima kasih! Niat saya membuat karakter Ny. Kim seperti itu untuk memunculkan humor dalam cerita ini, mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu gagal. Mereka bertemu lagi sebelum waktu dua tahun.

Jongwookie: terima kasih! Saya tidak tahu mengenai film yang dimaksud, tetapi memang kasus seperti ini banyak terjadi, mungkin terjadi juga pada diri kita. Saat kita menyukai seseorang, kita mungkin akan mau berkorban apa pun demi orang tersebut, termasuk mengubah penampilan dan kepribadian kita. Saya belum berpikir jauh mengenai tokoh antagonis, yang masih terpikirkan oleh saya adalah konflik dari diri Jaejoong sendiri. Tokoh Jaejoong di sini masih kekanak-kanakkan karena usianya masih remaja, tidak dewasa seperti karakter di "My Older Girl". Konflik yang terjadi mungkin sebagian besar karena sifat Jaejoong yang masih kekanak-kanakkan, labil, dan egois.

Ilma: apanya yang keluar?

NevvYunJeJe: karakter Yunho di sini adalah orang yang ramah, supel, dan disukai banyak orang. Hampir tidak ada sisi dingin pada diri Yunho. Saya setuju dengan pendapatmu. Terima kasih!

: terima kasih! Mereka bertemu lagi sebelum waktu dua tahun.

Akiramia: salam kenal! Terima kasih! Untuk sekarang saya masih bisa _update_ karena sedang liburan. Untuk ke depannya saya tidak bisa janji untuk _update_ cepat.


	3. My Small Breasts

**Chapter 3**

**My Small Breasts**

Selama beberapa detik Yunho memandangi penampilan Jaejoong. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan panampilanmu saat ini."

"Eh?" Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan memujinya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"_Oppa_, cepat antar Jaejoong _Unnie_ pulang sekarang juga! Hujan akan segera turun." Junsu memberitahu Yunho.

Yunho mau tidak mau harus menghentikan kesenangannya memandang keindahan wajah calon istrinya tersebut. "Eh, ayo cepat masuk!"

Junsu membukakan pintu penumpang di kursi depan untuk Jaejoong. "_Unnie_ duduk di depan saja agar lebih mudah memberitahukan jalan ke apartemen _unnie_ kepada Yunho _Oppa_."

Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus duduk di sebelah Yunho yang menyetir. Ia tidak berani memandang ke arah Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Yunho baru saja memujinya. Apakah itu artinya Yunho menyukai penampilannya sebagai gadis tomboy? Kalau begitu ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjadi gadis feminin. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, detak jantung Yunho pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya secepat ini. Sebelumnya ia selalu murung karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong selama dua tahun ke depan. Ia merasa bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan kembali dengan Jaejoong dan mereka sekarang tinggal di kota yang sama.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mempersilakan Yunho dan Junsu untuk mampir ke apartemennya. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua karena telah mengantarkannya pulang. Pada awalnya ia khawatir untuk menunjukkan apartemennya kepada Yunho dan Junsu. Untung saja ia belum sempat merombak apartemennya. Apartemennya saat ini masih didominasi oleh warna merah muda dan banyak pernak-pernik yang sesuai untuk anak perempuan. Semua itu ibunyalah yang mendekorasinya.

Apartemen Jaejoong terdiri atas tiga ruangan, kamar tidur, dapur yang disatukan dengan tempat cuci, dan kamar mandi. "Silakah masuk! Maaf, apartemenku kecil dan berantakan."

"Wah, apartemenmu indah sekali, _Unnie_!" Junsu terkesima melihat barang-barang serba merah muda di apartemen Jaejoong. "Kau pasti penggemar Hello Kitty karena banyak sekali barang bercorak Hello Kitty di sini."

"Ya, begitulah." Jaejoong mempersilakan Yunho dan Junsu untuk duduk di atas karpet di kamar tidurnya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

"_Unnie_, bukankah kau hendak mengangkat jemuran?" Junsu tidak melihat adanya pakaian yang dijemur di tempat jemuran yang berada di balkon kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Junsu. "Aku baru saja ingat bahwa aku tidak menjemur pakaian tadi pagi."

Junsu yang merasa senang berada di dalam kamar Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Su, kau tidak sopan mengotak-atik barang orang lain tanpa izin." Yunho memperingatkan adiknya.

"Jaejoong _Unnie_ kan bukan orang lain. Dia adalah calon kakak iparku. Jadi, tidak apa-apa aku melihat-lihat barang miliknya." Junsu melihat-lihat aksesoris rambut milik Jaejoong dan mencobanya satu-persatu.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah teko kecil, tiga buah cangkir, setoples kue kering dan tiga potong kue tart.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong membawa nampan dengan sigap membantu Jaejoong untuk membawakan nampan tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas karpet. "Sini, biar aku yang bawakan!"

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah saat tangan Yunho tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

"_Unnie_, aksesoris rambutmu banyak sekali. Bolehkah aku meminta beberapa? Rambutmu sekarang kan pendek. Jadi, kau tidak akan membutuhkannya." Pinta Junsu.

"Silakan saja ambil semua! Aku tidak lagi membutuhkannya." Balas Jaejoong.

"Su, kau tidak boleh begitu!" Yunho berkata kepada adiknya. "Jaejoongie akan membutuhkannya lagi saat rambutnya sudah panjang lagi."

Sontak saja Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. Jadi, Yunho masih mengharapkan rambutnya kembali panjang? Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa sedih.

"_Oppa_ kan bisa membelikan yang baru untuk Jaejoong _Unnie_. Pasti _unnie_ akan senang sekali jika _oppa_ yang memberikannya. Ya kan, _Unnie_?" Junsu bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sama sekali tidak punya mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Lihat! Jaejoong _Unnie_ tersipu malu." Goda Junsu.

"Su, sudah jangan menggodanya terus!" Yunho membela Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedih. Ternyata Yunho memang menyukai gadis yang feminin. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dan memberikannya kepada Yunho dan Junsu satu-persatu.

"_Unnie_, kau punya banyak kue. Apa kau tidak takut akan menjadi gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis?" Junsu memang sangat cerewet dan banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia rajin berolahraga, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan menjadi gemuk, walaupun ia banyak makan.

"Walaupun kau menjadi gemuk, aku akan tetap menyukaimu." Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

Seharusnya Jaejoong merasa senang saat Yunho berkata demikian, tetapi ia justru merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan kepribadiannya yang tomboy. Ia terlalu takut jika Yunho sampai mengetahui bahwa ia adalah gadis tomboy. Ia takut Yunho tidak akan menyukainya.

Karena Jaejoong tidak berkata apa pun, Yunho mengira bahwa gadis itu sedang tersipu malu. "Kuenya enak sekali. Apakah kau yang membuatnya?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho. Ia merasa bimbang. "Ya, akulah yang membuatnya." Ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Wah, ternyata selain cantik, kau juga pandai membuat kue!" Puji Yunho sekali lagi. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung ke apartemen kami dan mengajari Junsu membuat kue. Ia hanya pandai bersolek, tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

"_Oppa_!" Junsu protes karena Yunho memjelekkannya di hadapan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho dan Junsu pulang, Jaejoong menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis karena seorang pria. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho sampai mengetahui kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan berusaha untuk berpenampilan lebih feminin. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat bergambar Hello Kitty dan rok pendek selutut, hanya saja ia mengenakan celana pendek di balik roknya. Ia juga memasang sebuah jepit rambut bergambar Hello Kitty pada rambut pendeknya. Tak lupa ia juga menyapu tipis bedak di wajahnya dan mengoleskan _lip gloss_ pada bibirnya.

Jaejoong memandang sekilas ke arah dadanya, terlihat sangat rata. Ia pun membuka kausnya dan mengganti bra yang dikenakannya dengan _push-up bra_ yang dibelikan ibunya untuk membuat dadanya lebih terangkat dan terlihat lebih besar. Karena kerah kausnya rendah, belahan dadanya menjadi tampak. Namun, ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Jaejoong pun kini siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia juga mengganti tas punggungnya dengan tas selempang. Ia memakai sepatu hak tingginya dan kemudian meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa meter meninggalkan gedung apartemennya, Jaejoong sudah merasakan pegal di kakinya yang diakibatkan oleh sepatu hak tingginya. Kampusnya sangat luas. Jarak dari gerbang kampus ke kelasnya cukup jauh. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan sanggup berjalan dengan menggunakan sepatu yang sekarang ini ia kenakan. Ia pun memtuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan mengganti sepatu hak tingginya dengan _flat shoes_.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai memasuki gerbang kampus. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya saat ini. _Push-up bra_ yang ia kenakan membuat dadanya tertekan, ditambah juga dengan kausnya yang ketat. Ia merasa sedikit sesak. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa para mahasiswa laki-laki sedang memerhatikannya.

Dari kejauhan Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan. Dia tersenyum melihat bidadarinya tersebut. Secara refleks ia beranjak untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Jaejoong pada saat ia dan keluarganya berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Ia hanya akan memandang Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

Saat memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan, Yunho melihat belahan dada Jaejoong terekspos. Wajahnya memerah secara otomatis. Ia kemudian melihat orang-orang di sekeliling. Para laki-laki sepertinya memandangi Jaejoong juga. Hatinya memanas. Ia tidak rela laki-laki lain menikmati keindahan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanyalah miliknya seorang. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setiap ia melihat pria tersebut.

Saat Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong, ia membuka jaket yang sedang dikenakannya. Kemudian ia memakaikannya pada Jaejoong dengan maksud untuk menutupi bagian dada Jaejoong. Namun, ia tidak sengaja memegang dada Jaejoong. Ia terkejut dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku dengan tangannya masih memegangi buah dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho. Tangan besar Yunho sedang memegang permukaan dadanya dari luar kaus yang sedang dikenakannya. Wajahnya berubah merah. Ini sangat memalukan. Yunho sudah meraba dada kecilnya. Ia memandang ke arah wajah Yunho. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ekspresi wajah Yunho pun sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama syok.

Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya hendak menarik tangannya dari dada Jaejoong. Namun, karena gugupnya, ia malah meremas dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin syok. Ia sudah sangat merasa malu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia langsung berlari menghindari Yunho. Ia sangat malu dan tak ingin lagi menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Yunho. Untung saja ia sudah mengganti sepatunya, sehingga ia bisa berlari dengan cepat.

Yunho tidak sempat untuk mengejar Jaejoong karena gadis itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ia kemudian memandangi tangannya yang telah menyentuh dan meremas dada Jaejoong. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh dada wanita, selain dada ibunya saat ia masih bayi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari tanpa arah, yang penting ia bisa menghindar dari Yunho. Setelah ia merasa lelah berlari, ia berhenti dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. "Aku di mana?" Ia belum sempat mengeksplor semua tempat di kampusnya dan sekarang ini ia tidak tahu ada di bagian mana kampus.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit untuk masuk kelas. Ia sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk masuk kelas. Ia pun mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ia perlu menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Yunho memegang dadanya dan meremasnya. Kira-kira apa yang diasakan Yunho saat memegang dadanya yang kecil itu? Apakah Yunho akan merasa kecewa karena dadanya kecil? Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

"_Unnie_, tadi _unnie_ ke mana pada kuliah pertama? Kenapa _unnie_ tidak masuk? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan _unnie_. Aku sempat mengira bahwa _unnie_ sakit." Junsu sedang mengoleskan bedak di wajahnya karena bedaknya sudah mulai luntur karena keringat. Ia dan Jaejoong sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi wanita di kampus.

"Aku tersesat." Jawab Jaejoong polos. "Aku belum terbiasa dengan kampus yang seluas ini." Ia memerhatikan Junsu yang sedang memperbaiki penampilan di depan cermin. Apakah ia juga harus seperti Junsu yang selalu memerhatikan penampilan setiap saat? Pandangannya kemudian turun ke dada Junsu. Dada Junsu lebih besar daripada miliknya. Sekali lagi ia memandang ke arah dadanya sendiri. Sentuhan tangan Yunho masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia dan Junsu hanya berdua di dalam kamar mandi. Ia kemudian mendekati Junsu dan meremas dada milik calon adik iparnya tersebut.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut atas perlakuan Jaejoong kepadanya. "_Unnie_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Termyata meremas dada yang besar itu lebih enak daripada meremas dada yang kecil." Jaejoong kini meremas payudaranya sendiri. Ia mencoba membandingkan bagaimana rasanya meremas dada milik Junsu yang lebih besar dengan meremas dada kecil miliknya.

Junsu memandang heran ke arah Jaejoong. Ia merasa calon kakak iparnya tersebut sedikit aneh hari ini. "_Unnie_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku iri kepadamu. Kau punya payudara yang besar, sedangkan punyaku sangat kecil." Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan agar payudaramu bisa sebesar itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Payudaraku menjadi seperti ini dengan sendirinya." Jawab Junsu. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong membicarakan masalah payudara.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat payudaraku menjadi lebih besar?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dengan operasi implant payudara atau mengoleskan krim khusus pembesar payudara. Atau suruh saja Yunho _Oppa_ untuk meremas payudaramu. Mungkin saja itu berhasil."

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah saat Junsu menyebutkan nama Yunho. Ia segera menunduk agar Junsu tidak melihat wajahnya itu.

"Kenapa _unnie_ tiba-tiba membicarakan payudara?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Junsu bahwa Yunho telah menyentuh dadanya. "Aku hanya iri karena payudaramu cukup besar, sedangkan punyaku sangat kecil dan hampir rata. Bukankah payudara besar berarti lebih seksi? Dan pria lebih menyukai wanita yang seksi, bukan?"

Junsu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Walaupun payudaraku lebih besar, sampai sekarang aku belum punya pacar, sedangkan _unnie_ sudah punya Yunho _Oppa_. Jadi, _unnie_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Ya, Jaejoong memang akan menikah dengan Yunho. Namun, bisa saja Yunho akan berpaling darinya jika pria tersebut merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan Jaejoong. Ia terus saja memandangi tangannya yang tadi telah menyentuh dan meremas dada Jaejoong. Gadis itu pasti sekarang marah kepadanya karena ia telah berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh kepada Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong akan menjadi istrinya, saat ini ia masih belum punya hak untuk melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Jaejoong. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho pergi ke sebuah toko bunga. Konon bunga dapat meluluhkan hati wanita. Ia membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah. Mawar merah melambangkan cinta. Ia pun keluar dari toko bunga tersebut dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga juga. Ia berharap bahwa bunga tersebut akan dapat meluluhkan hati Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong memaafkannya.

Saat keluar dari toko bunga, Yunho melihat sebuah toko boneka di sebelah toko bunga tersebut. Ia ingat bahwa Jaejoong mengoleksi barang-barang Hello Kitty di apartemennya. Ia pun mendapatkan ide untuk membeli boneka Hello Kitty untuk Jaejoong. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia membeli boneka Hello Kitty yang paling besar yang ada di toko boneka tersebut.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kampus, Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat, sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat memperbesar payudaranya. Operasi implant payudara memang bisa membuat payudaranya lebih besar sebesar apa pun yang ia inginkan, tetapi itu membuat payudaranya tidak asli lagi. Lagipula ia takut operasi implant payudara akan menimbulkan efek samping yang negatif. Dengan memakai _push-up bra_ memang dapat membuat payudaranya terlihat lebih besar, tetapi pada kenyataannya payudaranya tetap saja kecil saat ia tidak memakai bra tersebut. Mungkin cara yang lebih aman adalah mengoleskan krim pembesar payudara, tetapi di mana ia bisa mendapatkan krim tersebut? Ia merasa malu jika ia harus pergi ke toko obat atau kosmetika untuk membelinya. Ia bingung. Tidak mungkin kan ia meminta Yunho untuk meremas-remas payudaranya. Lagipula memangnya Yunho akan mau meremas payudara kecil miliknya? Apa enaknya meremas-remas payudara kecil?

Jaejoong kemudian mendapatkan ide. Bagaimana kalau ia meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri saja? Siapa tahu itu akan sedikit membantu. Ia pun menutup jendela dan tirai kamarnya. Setelah itu ia melepaskan kaus dan bra yang dikenakannya. Kini ia tidak memakai apa pun pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri. Ia merasakan getaran seperti sengatan listrik saat ujung jarinya menyentuh putingnya. Ia menyukai sensasi tersebut. Ia pun mengulangi untuk menyentuh kedua putingnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya dengan gerakan memutar. "Aaah~" Ia sampai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasinya. Ia bahkan sampai mendesah beberapa kali. Akan sangat memalukan jika tetangga sampai mendengar suara desahannya. Ia pun menyalakan radio untuk menyamarkan suara desahannya. Kebetulan saat itu lagu yang sedang diputar di radio adalah "Kiss B" yang liriknya memang mengandung unsur erotisme. Hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong semakin terlarut di dalam kegiatannya saat ini. Ia bahkan membayangkan tangan Yunho yang melakukan hal tersebut pada payudaranya. "Yunho~"

.

.

.

Yunho kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia sedang menenangkan dirinya. Mudah-mudahan saja Jaejoong tidak terlalu marah kepada dirinya dan dapat menerima permintaan maafnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuket bunga mawar dan tangan kirinya memegang boneka Hello Kitty. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, ia menekan bel apartemen Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang buket mawar merah.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, Jaejoong tidak kunjung membuka pintu apartemennya. "Jaejoongie!" Apakah Jaejoong sedang tidak ada di dalam? Akan tetapi, samar-samar ia mendengar suara musik dari dalam apartemen Jaejoong. Itu artinya Jaejoong sedang berada di dalam. Mungkin saja Jaejoong tidak mendengar suara belnya karena suara belnya tersamarkan oleh suara musik.

Yunho mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen Jaejoong dan memanggil nama Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie!" Tidak juga ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Ia mencoba untuk memutar knop pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Klik! Ternyata pintunya terbuka. "Dia ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masu?." Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong sambil terus memanggil Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie!" Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong di dapur dan kamar mandi. Itu artinya Jaejoong sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia merasa bimbang. Apakah ia harus masuk ke kamar Jaejoong atau menunggu Jaejoong di dapur? Masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain tanpa izin adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik, sekali pun itu kamar calon istrinya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoong di dapur.

Saat Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong di dapur apartemen Jaejoong, ia merasa Jaejoong memanggil namanya. "Yunho~" Apakah itu artinya Jaejoong sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan memanggilnya untuk masuk? Ia pun beranjak menghampiri kamar Jaejoong dan membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa pakaian bagian atas dan sedang meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri sambil menggumamkan namanya. Darah mengalir cepat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan membuat sesuatu di balik celananya mengeras.

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka, Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan jari-jari tangannya masih berada pada putingnya. Siapakah yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya dan berani menginterupsi kegiatannya? Ia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat Yunho sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan mata mengarah kepadanya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Aaaaaarrrgghh!"

Mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, Yunho segera membanting pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang kini sudah tertutup. Apakah yang baru saja ia lihat? Apakah yang baru saja ia lihat adalah benar-benar Jaejoong tanpa pakaian bagian atas? Apakah itu bukan khayalannya semata? Selama ini memang ia lumayan sering memimpikan Jaejoong. Bahkan ia beberapa kali bermimpi sedang berhubungan badan dengan calon istrinya tersebut. Ia merasa syok saat ini.

Jaejoong segara bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memakai kembali bra dan kausnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Setelah tadi pagi Yunho meraba payudara kecilnya, sekarang pria itu melihat payudara kecilnya yang tak tertutupi apa pun. Lebih parah lagi, Yunho melihat dirinya sedang melakukan hal yang cukup memalukan sambil memanggil-manggil nama pria tersebut. Harga dirinya sudah sangat jatuh sekarang. Setelah melihat payudaranya yang kecil itu, apakah Yunho masih mau memperistri dirinya? Ataukah pria tersebut akan memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka? Bagaimana ini? Air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa tetangga akan mendengar tangisannya.

Yunho sangat khawatir saat ia mendengar tangisan keras Jaejoong di dalam kamar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat wanita yang ia cintai menangis. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Jaejoong untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut. Sebelum ia masuk ke kamar Jaejoong, ia membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Jaejoong sudah berpakaian sekarang. Setelah yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah berpakaian, ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Ia duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil menangis dengan keras.

Dengan ragu-ragu Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Tidak seharusnya aku masuk ke dalam apartemenmu tanpa izin. Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi."

Jaejoong terus menangis sambil mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak berani memandang pria tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Yunho. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Yunho mulai kebingungan karena Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan tangis Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Aku akan segera menikahimu."

**TBC**

.1272: mungkin akan banyak adegan dan dialog yang tidak layak untuk anak di bawah umur. Mungkin juga akan ada adegan dewasa.

Himawari Ezuki: memang sedang libur, tetapi ide tidak datang setiap saat. Saya memang menyukai wanita yang cerdas dan tidak manja dan saya ingin menjadi seperti itu.

HunLay: ya.

Jongwookie: jangan bayangkan anting panjang zaman dulu. Bayangkan anting panjang zaman sekarang. Saya tidak tahu apakah akan memunculkan tokoh antagonis atau tidak. Kalau pun ada, Jae bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk ditindas. Terima kasih!

Myeolchi gyuhee: apartemen mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Yunho lumayan mesum, tetapi masih dalam batas wajar.

Nony: silakan, tidak usah minta maaf. Yunho memang akan tetap suka Jaejoong bagaimana pun bentuk dan kepribadian Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong terlalu paranoid.

AnieJOYERS: untuk berubah perlu proses yang panjang dan setahap demi setahap, tidak bisa langsung.

Guest: tentu saja banyak pakaian perempuan yang ia bawa, kalau tidak nanti ketahuan oleh ibunya. Jae terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Yunho, sehingga ia takut untuk berkata jujur.

Queen harkyu: ya, mereka sudah saling menyukai.

Casshipper Jung: Yun tentu saja terkejut, Jae yang ia lihat sekarang 180 derajat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Yunho menjadi tidak menyukai Jae. Ia akan tetap menyukai Jae bagaimana pun penampilan Jae.

Guest: ok.

Min: _update_!

Bynbkyoung: terima kasih!

Ny Cho evil: terima kasih! _Update_!

.921: Jae terlalu takut kehilangan Yun, sehingga ia tidak berani untuk jujur.

Mita changmin: terima kasih! Idenya mungkin pasaran, tetapi mudah-mudahan saya bisa memberikan sentuhan yang berbeda.

Nakahara Grill: dia terlalu cinta kepada Yunho, sehingga ia terlalu takut untuk mengecewakan Yunho.

Siapaya: Yunho memang bisa menerima bagaimana pun keadaan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahu hal tersebut. Saya belum tahu apakah nanti Jae akan benar-benar menjadi feminin atau tidak.

FiAndYJ: bisa dibilang Yun belum tahu apa-apa tentang Jae, tapi kalau sudah cinta, ia tidak peduli Jae orang yang seperti apa.

JungJaema: Jae memang tidak terbiasa berbicara manis kepada laki-laki dan ia juga tidak mau terlihat seperti perempuan yang gampangan. Yunho akan tetap suka walaupun Jae tomboy, hanya saja Yun mengira bahwa aslinya Jae memang feminin. Terima kasih!

Vivi: dua tahun terlalu lama. Saya belum tahu apakah Jae nanti akan menjadi lebih feminin atau tidak.

Junghyejung: tidak mudah untuk berubah drastis dalam sekejap.

TriaU-knowHero: _update_! Karena sedang libur, sekarang saya masih bisa _update_ cepat.

Lipminnie: yup, betul sekali.

Huijiae: terima kasih! Mudah-mudahan sampai nanti pun saya bisa menghadirkan komedinya. Jujur saja saya khawatir cerita ini sama sekali tidak menghibur.

Double'D: terima kasih!

Joongmax: demi cinta orang akan rela untuk melakukan apa saja.

KimShippo: mudah-mudahan saya bisa melanjutkannya sampai tamat, walaupun mungkin nanti tidak akan bisa _update_ cepat. Dari dulu memang rambut Jae pendek. Namun, karena ia akan dipertemukan dengan Yunho, ibunya menyuruh untuk memanjangkan rambutnya. Yunho akan menerima Jaejoong apa adanya.

Kakaichi: terima kasih! Entahlah, Saya tidak tahu apakah chapter 3 ini bisa disebut konflik atau tidak.

Yoon HyunWoon: tentu saja tidak. Yunho sudah cinta berat kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak keberatan Jaejoong seperti apa pun.

Taeby: sekarang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu.

RH Park: tentu saja. Yunho sudah cinta berat kepada Jae.

YuyaLoveSungmin: Jae yang seperti apa pun Yunho tetap suka.

Dipa Woon: berubah secara instan itu tidak mudah, perlu proses dan waktu. Kalau Yunho kuliah di luar negeri, mereka nanti tidak bisa bertemu. Sayangnya Jae mengira Yun hanya menyukai gadis yang feminin.

I was a Dreamer: terima kasih! Jae yang mana pun Yun tetap suka. Karakter Junsu di sini memang gadis yang imut, cerewet, dan menggemaskan.

KImRyeona19: Jae sudah terbiasa berambut pendek dan kurang nyaman dengan rambut panjang.

BLACKnote: Jae merasa tidak nyaman berambut panjang. Yun tetap suka walaupun Jae berambut pendek dan berpakaian seperti laki-laki.

tyaaAR: kegigihan Jae memang diuji di sini. _Update_!

Cassieyunjae: untuk sekarang saya bisa _update_ cepat karena sedang libur. Berikutnya mungkin paling cepat seminggu sekali. Yunho menyukai Jae. Asalkan itu Jae, Yunho akan suka, tidak ada tipe tertentu, mungkin belum ada.

sizunT hanabi: betul sekali.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho siap menerima Jaejoong bagaimana pun keadaan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahu hal tersebut.

Wattirah: masih baru, dipublishnya baru hari Sabtu. Cinta Yunho tidak terbatas pada kondisi dan situasi. Saya belum tahu apakah nanti Jae akan menjadi feminin atau tidak.

Ika: terima kasih!

Riska0122: memang betul. Rencana Tuhan memang selalu indah. _Update_!

Babyjoy: ok.

Unieq: kemungkinan besar tidak ada orang ketiga. Konflik dari diri Jae saja sudah cukup rumit, tetapi mungkin saja saya masih bisa berubah pikiran.

Jkim: ya, dia memang mengkahwatirkan di sini.

Zhie Hikaru: silakan, tidak perlu minta izin. Memang rencananya cerita ini akan lebih fokus kepada Jae karena yang bermasalah adalah Jae, bukan Yunho. Namun, bukan berarti dari sisi Yunho tidak akan diceritakan.

Aaliya Shim: memang berat untuk berubah drastis dalam waktu sekejap. Yunho belum tahu kalau Jaejoong benar-benar tomboy. Ia mengira Jae berpenampilan seperti itu karena ingin mencoba penampilan baru. Di matanya Jae akan selalu terlihat cantik bagaimana pun penampilannya.

Cindyshim07: maaf, sampai chapter 3 ini belum ada _sweet moment_.

Jae sekundes: Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman dengan rambut pendek. Terima kasih!.


	4. The Wedding

**Chapter 4**

**The Wedding**

Jaejoong berhenti menangis seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Apakah yang baru saja ia dengar? Yunho akan segera menikahinya? Mengapa Yunho bermaksud untuk segera menikahinya? Apakah pria tersebut merasa bersalah? Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh. Ia paling tidak suka untuk dikasihani. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Yunho dengan air mata yang masih berlinang di pipinya. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu."

Hati Yunho sangat terluka saat ia melihat Jaejoong berlinang air mata seperti itu, apalagi ia lah yang telah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sebagai orang yang seharusnya menjaga dan membahagiakan Jaejoong. "Apa kau benar-benar marah dan tidak bisa memaafkanku?"

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho merasa bersalah. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah kepadamu."

Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong untuk berdiri. "Jika kau tidak marah kepadaku, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau aku untuk segera menikahimu? Aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya kepada dirimu."

Jaejoong kembali menangis saat Yunho mengingatkannya pada kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi. Itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Melihat Jaejoong kembali menangis, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku serius ingin bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu. Kumohon jangan menolak!"

Jaejoong menangis di dada Yunho. Ia benar-benar telah kalah. Selama ini ia sangat jarang menangis. Ia selalu menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Ia tak pernah gentar saat dulu ia dipukuli, saat tulang-tulangnya patah, bahkan saat kakeknya meninggal dunia pun ia tidak menangis. Ia justru menjadi orang yang menguatkan dan memberi dukungan semangat kepada orang tuanya saat itu. Namun, hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho, ia kini mengalirkan banyak air mata. Yunho adalah kelemahannya satu-satunya.

.

.

.

Kini Jaejoong sudah tenang dan tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terlalu lelah menangis dan akhirnya terlelap di dada Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Yunho bermaksud untuk menelepon keluarganya di Gwangju untuk memberitahukan perihal pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Jaejoong, ia pun keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan menelepon di dapur apartemen Jaejoong. "_Umma_, apa kabar?"

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ di sini baik-baik saja." Jawab Ny. Jung. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Junsu di sana? Apakah ia menyusahkanmu?"

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Ia tidak terlalu merepotkanku." Balas Yunho. "Ya… sedikit. Ia sangat cerewet dan banyak bicara, kadang-kadang suara lumba-lumbanya itu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. _Umma_, aku meneleponmu karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Ny. Jung mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Ternyata Jaejoong kuliah di sini juga. Ia bahkan satu jurusan dengan Junsu." Kata Yunho.

"Ya, _umma_ sudah tahu. Ny. Kim sudah memberi tahu _umma_ mengenai hal itu." Balas Ny. Jung.

"Bukan itu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Lanjut Yunho.

"Lalu?" Ny. Jung khawatir telah terjadi hal buruk antara hubungan anaknya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya." Kata Yunho langsung pada intinya. "Kalau bisa hari Minggu ini."

"Apa?" Ny. Jung syok bukan main mendengar perkataan putranya. "Apakah kalian berdua sudah melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepadanya." Yunho memberi tahu ibunya.

"Jadi, kau telah memperkosanya?" Ny. Jung mulai stres. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa putranya yang baik, selalu menjaga sopan santun, menurut kepada orang tua, ternyata bisa berbuat hal semacam itu.

"Eh?" Yunho baru menyadari bahwa ibunya telah salah paham. "Bukan! Bukan begitu!"

"_Umma_ benar-benar kecewa kepadamu. Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga kehormatannya dengan baik, bukan malah menghancurkannya." Ny. Jung sangat marah kepada putranya.

"Tidak, _Umma_! Itu tidak seperti yang _umma_ pikirkan." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan kepada ibunya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau tidak memperkosanya, kenapa kau ingin segera menikahinya?" Amarah Ny. Jung semakin meledak-ledak.

"Aku…" Yunho tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, huh?" Sindir Ny. Jung. "Dari dulu kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Itu artinya apa yang _umma_ katakan memang benar."

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kepada ibunya. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal memalukan itu kepada ibunya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa diam.

"Baiklah, _umma_ akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayahmu. Nanti kami akan mendiskusikannya dengan keluarga Kim. Kau tunggu saja kabar dari kami." Ny. Jung menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar sedang marah sekarang.

Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memperkosa Jaejoong. Bahkan dalam mimpinya ia tidak pernah memperkosa Jaejoong. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Ibunya pasti akan mengatakan kepada ayahnya dan keluarga Kim bahwa ia telah memperkosa Jaejoong. Ia tinggal menunggu kemurkaan keluarga Kim kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangun dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melihat Yunho berada di sudut kamarnya, sedang memerhatikan dirinya. Matanya membelalak. Pria tersebut berada di kamarnya saat ia sedang tidur. 'Oh Tuhan, kuharap aku tidak mengigaukan namanya saat aku tidur!'

Yunho tersenyum kepada sang putri yang baru saja bangun. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Ia hanya menatap Yunho tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu saat kau tertidur." Yunho khawatir Jaejoong akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak kepadanya. Sudah cukup ia membuat Jaejoong menangis tadi sore.

Jaejoong teringat kembali akan kejadian hari ini. Ia merasa malu. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Aku sudah meminta ibuku untuk menikahkan kita pada hari Minggu ini. Nanti orang tuaku akan membicarakannya dengan keluargamu." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan benar-benar serius untuk segera menikahinya. Ia merasa bingung. Apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih? Ia merasa senang karena ia akan segera memiliki pria itu. Namun, ia juga merasa belum siap untuk menikah. Ia masih belum berhasil untuk menjadi seorang wanita. Ia pasti akan membuat Yunho kecewa. "Hari Minggu?"

"Ya, hari Minggu." Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Kita harus kuliah. Jadi, kau harus menunggu sampai hari Minggu. Kumohon bersabarlah!"

Hari Minggu terlalu cepat untuk Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali belum siap. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia akan bisa menyiapkan hatinya sampai hari Minggu.

"Hari sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Junsu sendirian di rumah. Jaga dirimu ya!" Yunho berpamitan dan membelai kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Semalaman Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia merasa sangat gugup untuk menghadapi hari pernikahannya. Lima hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan pria idamannya. Ia bahagia karena bisa memiliki Yunho. Akan tetapi, bisakah ia membahagiakan Yunho?

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Upacara dan pesta pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di kediaman keluarga Jung di Gwangju. Karena terlalu mendadak, persiapan pun hanya dilakukan ala kadarnya.

Jaejoong sekarang sedang didandani di sebuah ruangan. "Aku tidak ingin memakai _make-up_ terlalu tebal, nanti aku akan terlihat seperti hantu."

"Kau diam saja! Biarkan penata rias melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang! Mereka lebih tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan kepada wajahmu." Ny. Kim memarahi Jaejoong. Ia merasa kesal karena pernikahan putrinya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Jaejoong adalah putri tunggalnya. Ia membayangkan bahwa pernikahan putrinya tersebut akan berlangsung secara megah. Akan tetapi, sebuah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan telah menghapus semua impiannya.

"_Umma_ juga kenapa memilihkan gaun pengantin yang sangat panjang dan merepotkan seperti ini untukkku? Kalau aku menginjaknya dan terjatuh bagaimana?" Jaejoong kembali protes.

"Kau ini hanya bisa protes!" Ny. Kim memarahi Jaejoong lagi. "Kami hanya mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dalam waktu empat hari. Sudah untung _umma_ bisa menemukan gaun pengantin yang bagus untukmu. Memesan gaun pengantin tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Jadi, _umma_ membeli gaun yang sudah jadi saja."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah kepada kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho pasti sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Ia masih bisa melihat kantung mata pada mata ibunya yang disamarkan dengan _make-up_. Ibunya tersebut pasti sampai kurang tidur untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

"Kalau ia tidak memperkosamu, pernikahan kalian tidak akan terjadi secara mendadak seperti ini." Ny. Kim benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ibunya. Memangnya siapa yang memperkosa siapa?

"Kau juga sebagai wanita tidak bisa menjaga harga dirimu. Kau ini kan jago berkelahi. Kenapa kau tidak hajar saja dia saat ia akan memperkosamu?" Lanjut Ny. Kim. "Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menikmati hal tersebut? _Umma_ sekarang mengerti. Kau berpura-pura menjadi gadis yang lemah dan menginginkan ia berbuat hal tersebut kepadamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _umma_ bicarakan." Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Memangnya siapa yang telah memperkosaku? Sampai detik ini pun aku masih perawan."

Ny. Kim terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. "Lalu kenapa Ny. Jung mengatakan bahwa Yunho telah memperkosamu?"

"Apa?" Sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang terkejut. Apakah Yunho mengatakan kepada Ny. Jung bahwa pria tersebut telah memperkosa dirinya dengan tujuan agar orang tua mereka mempercepat pernikahan mereka? Ternyata Yunho benar-benar serius untuk menikahinya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Yunho. Orang tua mereka pasti marah sekali kepada Yunho. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika saat itu ia tidak menangis, Yunho tidak akan merasa bersalah dan mereka tidak harus cepat-cepat untuk menikah. Ia hanya bisa menyusahkan pria yang ia cintai.

"Sudah selesai!" Sang penata rias menginterupsi pembicaraan ibu dan anak tersebut. Ia mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong dengan hanya memakaikan _make-up_ tipis pada wajah Jaejoong, lagipula wajah Jaejoong juga sudah cantik. Sayang sekali jika wajah cantiknya harus tertutupi oleh riasan yang tebal. Sekarang ia hendak memakaikan rambut palsu yang panjang untuk menutupi rambut pendek Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai rambut palsu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Rambut pendekmu itu mengurangi keindahan." Jawab Ny. Kim. "Lagipula kau ini macam-macam saja memotong rambutmu sependek itu."

"Ia sudah tahu rambutku pendek. Ia akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis yang penuh kepalsuan jika aku menutupi rambut asliku dengan rambut palsu." Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho berpikiran negatif terhadap dirinya.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak usah memakai rambut palsu." Ny. Kim sudah lelah berdebat dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang buket bunga. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Belum apa-apa kakinya sudah terasa pegal karena ia memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat panjang menyapu lantai. 'Sialan! Kain penutup kepala ini menghalangi pandanganku.' Ia mencengkeram lengan ayahnya dengan sangat kuat karena ia takut terjatuh.

"Jae, santai saja! Jangan terlalu tegang!" Bisik Tn. Kim. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong gugup menghadapi upacara pernikahannya.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tenang? Kain penutup kepala, sepatu hak tinggi, dan gaun panjang menjuntai, semua itu membuatnya stres. Tiba-tiba saja 'Bruk!' Jaejoong menginjak gaunnya dan terjatuh. Wajahnya menubruk lantai dan hak sepatunya patah.

Semua orang tercekat melihat sang pengantin wanita terjatuh, termasuk Yunho. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan calon istrinya itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Jaejoong kembali bangkit berdiri.

Jaejoong merasa kesal pada gaun dan sepatunya, tetapi tidak pada penutup wajahnya. Setidaknya penutup kepala tersebut dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menanggung malu. Kali ini di depan para tamu undangan. Ia merasa bersyukur karena upacara pernikahannya dilangsungkan di Gwangju, sehingga teman-teman sekolahnya tidak bisa datang. Jika teman-temannya datang, ia pasti sudah habis ditertawakan. Ia sudah terlanjur malu sekarang. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengangkat gaunnya sampai mata kaki. Ia tarik ayahnya untuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju altar.

"Aduh, anak itu!" Ny. Kim sudah tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya karena malu.

Tn. Kim hanya menurut saat Jaejoong menariknya untuk berjalan cepat. Ia terlalu syok.

Senyum Yunho terkembang saat Jaejoong dan Tn. Kim mendekat ke arahnya. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Ia dengan senang hati menyambut tangan Jaejoong dari Tn. Kim. Pandangannya masih saja tertuju pada wajah cantik Jaejoong di balik kain penutup kepala. Ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong merasa gugup karena Yunho memegang tangannya. Ia masih bisa melihat senyum indah Yunho dari balik kain penutup kepalanya. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa sedih atau kecewa pada raut wajah Yunho yang diakibatkan oleh peristiwa dirinya terjatuh.

Pendeta pun memulai upacara pernikahannya. Jaejoong sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar. Kedua mempelai sudah mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan.

"Kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Sang pendeta berkata. "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Yunho memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke arah pengantinnya. Ia genggam dengan erat tangan Jaejoong. Ia merasa gugup karena ia belum pernah berciuman. Perlahan ia buka kain penutup kepala Jaejoong. Ia tatap mata bulat Jaejoong, seakan-akan meminta izin untuk mencium istrinya tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap mata Yunho. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini juga akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun sebelumnya. Saat menginjak usia remaja, Yunho diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia telah dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. Sebagai anak yang taat kepada orang tuanya, ia sama sekali tidak protes terhadap keputusan orang tuanya tersebut. Ia yakin bahwa orang tuanya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Oleh karena itu, walaupun banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, ia tidak pernah sekali pun melirik para gadis tersebut. Sudah tertanam di benaknya bahwa ia hanya akan mencintai seseorang yang telah dipilihkan oleh kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tidak terima saat kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. Pada awalnya, ia berencana untuk membuat pria pilihan orang tuanya tersebut tidak menyukainya. Namun, semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya karena ternyata ia jatuh cinta kepada pria tersebut. Ia tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya karena memang ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki lain sebelumnya. Yunho adalah cinta pertamanya.

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia meminimalisasi jarak di antara mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia tatap bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong, sungguh menggoda.

Jaejoong otomatis memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantisipasi bibir Yunho akan mendarat di bibirnya. Akan tetapi, 'cup!' Ternyata bibir Yunho tidak mendarat di bibirnya, tetapi di keningnya. Ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap wajah Yunho, seakan-akan bertanya, 'mengapa kau tidak menciumku di bibir?'

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah. Rupanya ia terlalu malu untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong di hadapan banyak orang.

Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Apakah Yunho tidak menyukainya? Mengapa Yunho tidak mencium bibirnya? Rasa sakit melingkupi hatinya.

Upacara pernikahan telah usai. Kedua mempelai akan meninggalkan altar. Menyadari Jaejoong tidak memakai sepatu, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong terjatuh lagi.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaan Yunho. Pria ini bersikap sangat manis kepada dirinya. Ia bagaikan seorang putri yang digendong oleh sang pangeran. Saat ini ia merasakan bahwa Yunho mencintainya, tetapi mengapa pria tersebut tidak mau mencium bibirnya? Ia bingung dengan perasaan Yunho kepadanya.

.

.

.

Untuk acara resepsi pernikahan, Jaejoong mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan gaun pesta yang tidak terlalu panjang dan kini ia mengenakan _flat shoes_. Keluarganya tidak ingin insiden jatuhnya terulangi kembali.

Sepanjang pesta, Yunho tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia tersenyum kepada semua orang.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kejadian Yunho yang tidak mencium bibirnya benar-benar membebani pikirannya. Ia sangat takut jika Yunho tidak menginginkannya.

Ny. Kim menyadari raut wajah putrinya yang kurang bahagia sepanjang pesta pernikahan berlangsung. Setelah pesta usai, ia berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena akhirnya kau bisa memiliki sang pangeranmu?"

"_Umma_, aku sangat takut ia tidak mencintaiku." Jaejoong mengakui kegundahan hatinya kepada ibunya.

Ny. Kim sedikit terkejut. "Apa yang takutkan? Ia terlihat sangat mencintaimu dan _umma_ tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan gelagatnya."

"_Umma_, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melayaninya dengan baik? Aku takut ia akan kecewa dan kemudian meninggalkanku." Jaejoong menyatakan kekhawatirannya.

"Kalian baru saja menikah beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan kehidupan rumah tangga kalian belum dimulai." Ujar Ny. Kim. "Berusahalah untuk menjadi istri yang baik! Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Jangan biarkan ia berpaling darimu! _Umma_ yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah Kim Jaejoong, putri _umma_ yang sangat tangguh dan tak pernah gentar terhadap apa pun."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Umma_! Aku akan berusaha dengan keras."

Ny. Kim tersenyum. Ia memeluk Jaejoong. Tak terasa putrinya tersebut sekarang sudah besar dan sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang istri. "Doa kami selalu bersamamu, Nak! Berbahagialah bersama suamimu!"

.

.

.

Yunho kini sedang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang menunggu Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Istrinya tersebut sudah lebih dari empat puluh menit berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ini adalah malam pengantinnya. Ia harus berusaha dengan baik malam ini.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak berani untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasa takut dan gugup. Ia terus saja memandangi tubuhnya di cermin. Otot lengan atasnya sedikit terbentuk karena ia rajin berolahraga. Menurutnya hal tersebut merupakan nilai minus. Perutnya pun terlihat kencang. Yang paling membuat dirinya khawatir tentu saja adalah bagian payudaranya. Payudaranya lebih kecil dari ukuran rata-rata, padahal bagi wanita payudara adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Setelah kejadian memalukan lima hari yang lalu, ia tidak pernah melakukan usaha apa pun untuk memperbesar payudaranya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Pantatnya pun terlihat rata. Jadi, bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang menarik? Ia benar-benar merasa putus asa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa gagal.

Yunho baru menyadari bahwa tidak terdengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan di dalam? Karena penasaran, ia pun mendekati pintu kamar mandi. "Jaejoongie? Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam?"

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho memanggilnya. Ia semakin gugup dan panik. "Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia pun segera mengenakan pakaiannya, celana pendek dan kaus tidur. "Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi!"

Yunho merasa lega karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu ya!" Ia pun kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Ia perlu memantapkan hatinya. Malam ini ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus berusaha untuk menyenangkan suaminya. "Kim Jaejoong, semangat!" Ia pun membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat setenang mungkin.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia merasa sangat gugup.

Jaejoong berhenti pada jarak satu meter di depan Yunho. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Ia membuka kaus tidurnya, kemudian celana pendeknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena sangat gugup.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan melakukan hal tersebut. Bukankah dirinya yang seharusnya melucuti pakaian Jaejoong satu-persatu?

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat ia membuka branya. Ia jatuhkan branya ke lantai. Ia harus menunjukkan payudara kecilnya lagi kepada Yunho. Kali ini Yunho akan melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia berharap Yunho tidak akan terlalu kecewa. Ia mencoba untuk membaca ekspresi wajah Yunho. Pria tersebut tidak berkomentar apa pun dan hanya memandang tubuhnya. Karena tidak ada respon negatif dari Yunho, ia pun melanjutkan untuk menurunkan celana dalamnya. Akhirnya, pakaian terakhir penutup tubuhnya sudah terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai kain pun menempel di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena udara bisa dengan bebas menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Selain itu, ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Yunho benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan malu-malu malam ini. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Nafsu birahinya terpancing dengan melihat Jaejoong yang telanjang seperti itu. Namun, ia bisa melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Apakah gadis itu ketakutan? Ia juga bisa melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu pada wajah Jaejoong. Apakah gadis itu takut kepada dirinya? Apakah gadis itu merasa terpaksa melakukannya? Ia juga menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Mungkin saja Jaejoong belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Yunho tidak mau menjadi seorang suami yang kejam yang tidak pengertian dengan kondisi istrinya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bercinta dengannya karena terpaksa. Ia ingin Jaejoong menikmatinya juga saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Bercinta bukan hanya sekedar seks. Kedua belah pihak harus menikmatinya. Ia pun mengambil selimut dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia lingkarkan selimut tersebut pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Mengapa Yunho malah menutupinya dengan selimut, padahal ia sudah mempertaruhkan rasa malunya untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Yunho? Apakah pria tersebut tidak menyukainya?

Yunho tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memaksamu malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Bertahun-tahun pun akan kutunggu."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Menunggu sampai dirinya siap? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Yunho tidak ingin menyentuhnya sampai tubuhnya berbentuk sempurna, sampai payudaranya menjadi lebih besar dan pantatnya lebih berisi? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah gagal sebelum mencobanya? Apakah Yunho tidak mau memberinya kesempatan sekali saja untuk memuaskan pria tersebut di tempat tidur? Yunho bahkan tidak mau menciumnya.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menidurkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidurnya. "Tidurlah! Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ia kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong dan berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam."

**TBC**

.921: belum tahu. Saya merasa alur ceritanya sangat lambat. Mungkin akan lebih dari sepuluh _chapter_. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terlalu panjang.

Himawari Ezuki: saya sudah mengatakan gender saya pada balasan komentar cerita saya yang pertama.

Siapaya: sampai sekarang masih canggung dan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka semakin parah.

TriaU-knowHero: maaf, untuk selanjutnya saya tidak akan bisa _update_ cepat karena sudah tidak liburan. Demi Yunho, apa pun akan Jae lakukan.

Krisslyd: tidak apa-apa. Mungkin pada cerita saya yang ini tidak akan terlalu banyak nilai-nilai yang bisa diambil. Karakter Jaejoong di sini selalu berpikir negatif.

Myeolchi gyuhee: maaf, belum ada adegan dewasa dalam _chapter_ ini. Melalui cerita ini saya ingin menggambarkan perasaan seorang gadis tomboy yang pada akhirnya jatuh cinta. Gadis tomboy juga wanita yang mempunyai perasaan dan bisa jatuh cinta.

Lipminnie: saat seorang wanita jatuh cinta, ia kadang melakukan hal di luar kebiasaanya hanya demi seseorang yang ia sukai. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan oleh pria yang ia sukai tersebut. Saya diberitahu oleh teman saya bahwa hampir semua pria mengkhayalkan hal tersebut dengan wanita yang disukainya.

FiAndYJ: Yunho memang dididik dengan baik oleh keluarganya. Ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepada Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa bahwa ia harus mempertanggungjawabkannya.

tyaaAR: pikiran Yunho di sini sangat lurus. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil keuntungan dari hal tersebut. Ia murni ingin menikahi Jaejoong karena ingin bertanggung jawab dan tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih.

Next: ok.

Riska0122: kira-kira seperti itu lah yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis tomboy saat menyukai seseorang, walaupun tidak semua gadis tomboy seperti itu.

Dianaes: salah paham akan terus terjadi sampai mereka bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Dipa Woon: ya, Yunho tidak peduli dengan bentuk tubuh Jaejoong. Di hatinya hanya ada Jaejoong seorang dan ia adalah pria yang sangat setia. Ya, Jaejoong masih mengira seperti itu.

HImama Hima: tidak apa-apa. Mereka berdua sama-sama polos. Belum ada tanda-tanda Yunjae akan membuat anak.

Missy84: ya. Menurut saya kisah cinta antara dua orang yang sama-sama lugu sangat menggemaskan.

YunJaeLovers: tentu saja sangat malu. Lama-lama saraf malu Jaejoong bisa putus karena ia terus saja melakukan hal yang memalukan.

SiDer Tobat: tidak apa-apa. Tidak sabar apa? :p

Yunjaelove: terima kasih. Maaf, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat karena liburan sudah selesai. Yun belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk meremas-remas lebih lanjut.

RH Park: karekter Yunho di sini adalah pria yang selalu menjaga perilakunya. Ia hanya berani berfantasi, tidak berani berbuat di dunia nyata.

Casshipper Jung: ya, mereka menikah lima hari kemudian. Karakter Yun di sini memang lebih alim.

BLACKnote: kemungkinan besar tidak aka nada pihak ketiga. Kalau pun ada, tidak akan sampai membuat hubungan Yunjae menjadi buruk. Saya ingin fokus kepada konflik batin di antara keduanya.

Kakaichi: mereka belum berani untuk saling berterus terang.

Jongwookie: karakter wanita dalam dua cerita saya terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri, saya yang tomboy dan karakter Jaejoong pada cerita saya sebelumnya adalah karakter yang ingin saya capai. Saya ingin menjadi seperti karakter Jaejoong pada cerita "My Older Girl".

KimRyeona19: di _chapter_ ini Yunnie belum melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbesar dada Jae. :p

.75: terima kasih.

Bynbkyoung: terima kasih. Dua tahun terlalu lama.

Yoon HyunWoon: maaf, karena liburan sudah berakhir, saya hanya bisa _updare_ pada akhir pecan. Minggu depan mungkin saya tidak bisa _update_ karena sudah ada acara.

Joongmax: Yunho terlalu gugup, sehingga tidak sengaja meremas dada Jaejoong.

Uknowcassi: maaf, paling cepat saya hanya bisa _update_ seminggu sekali sekarang. Minggu depan malah mungkin saya tidak akan bisa _update_.

Mita changmin: intinya kominikasi dan saling terbuka sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Jika kita tidak berterus terang, pasangan kita tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kita rasakan. Maaf kalau terlalu pendek. Saya hanya memotong cerita pada bagian yang kira-kira tepat.

Guest: saya memang ingin menggambarkan Yunho sebagai sosok yang keren, sempurna, dan menjadi idaman setiap wanita.

Nony: karena Jae terlalu cinta kepada Yun.

Subarashihito: di _chapter_ ini nasib Jaejoong lebih mengenaskan.

Doki doki: betul. Mereka berdua terlalu takut untuk membuat pasangannya sedih atau kecewa.

Junghyejung: maaf, untuk selanjutnya saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Level mesum Yunho masih di bawah standar. Hampir semua pria pernah berkhayal seperti dengan wanita yang disukainya.

Iasshine: saya tidak tahu apakah akan menghadirkan pasangan untuk Junsu atau tidak. Saya ingin memunculkan Yoochun dan Changmin juga dalam cerita ini, tetapi belum tahu mereka akan menjadi apa. Saya ingin fokus kepada pasangan Yunjae.

Iru iru g: tidak apa-apa. Keseimbangan Jaejoong sangat bagus, sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

Sani: salam kenal juga. Inti dari cerita ini adalah kesalahpahaman Yunjae karena sangat minimnya komunikasi di antara mereka.

Hyejeong342: halo! Yunho tidak peduli Jaejoong feminin atau tomboy. Maaf, saya tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Paling cepat juga seminggu sekali.

Ny cho evil: lanjut!

Cho fikyu: terima kasih sudah membaca.

: sudah.

Vivi: Yunjae menikah di _chapter_ ini.

Gu gu: kalau pun Jae jadi feminin, paling di akhir cerita. Saya juga pernah baca mengenai payudara kecil lebih sensitif. Besar atau kecil mungkin selera masing-masing. Secara visual payudara besar lebih menarik.

Yjnokokoro: tidak apa-apa. Jae memang polos karena minim pengetahuan dan pengalaman. Yunho juga begitu.

Aaliya Shim: melakukan hal yang sama? Yang mana? Menurut Yunho hal itu memang erotis. Ia sampai syok dan tegang melihatnya. Idenya muncul saja tiba-tiba. Ya, mereka belum pernah pacaran dengan orang lain sebelumnya.

Guest: mungkin di luar sana banyak wanita yang juga pesimis, tidak hanya gadis tomboy saja. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi mereka yang merasa pesimis. Masih ada pria di dunia ini yang tidak mencintai dengan tulus tanpa memandang fisik dan penampilan. Yakinlah bahwa ada pria yang diciptakan untuk kita yang di matanya kita akan selalu terlihat cantik.

JKim: mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini juga ada lucunya sedikit.

Ajid yunjae: keduanya mengira pasangan masing-masing merasa terpaksa.

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunnie: walaupun Yunho suka berkhayal mesum, ia masih bisa sabar menunggu.

Han eun ji: inti dari cerita ini adalah kesalahpahaman karena minimnya komunikasi. Yunho selalu memegang prinsip bahwa seorang pria harus bertanggung jawab.

Juuunchan: namanya juga jatuh cinta, berjuta rasanya. Kita selalu ingin menyenangkan orang yang kita sukai.

Ika: di cerita ini dada Jaejoong dibuat kecil untuk membangun karakter tomboynya agar lebih terasa. Yunho tidak semesum itu. Ia tulus ingin menikahi Jaejoong.

YunHolic: tentu saja malu sekali.

Jae sekundes: mudah-mudahan lain kali saya bisa mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita ini lucu lagi.

YuyaLoveSungmin: apanya yang tokcer?

Unieq: sulit sekali untuk menciptakan _sweet moment_ di sini, mengingat hubungan Yunjae yang masih seperti ini.

Cindyshim07: tidak apa-apa. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ depan hubungan Yunjae sudah membaik dan bisa dimunculkan _sweet moment_-nya.

Cassieyunjae: Yunho sama sekali tidak berpikir negatif tentang Jaejoong. Di matanya Jaejoong adalah wanita yang sempurna. Apa pun yang Jaejoong lakukan akan terlihat baik di matanya.

Queen harkyu: demi orang yang dicintai. Apa pun akan dia lakukan.

Guest: belum ada ide sampai ke sana.

Lady Ze: sakit apa sampai harus dioperasi? Semoga lekas sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas seperti sedia kala. Bersentuhan sudah biasa, tapi kalau menyentuh bagian tertentu memang tidak biasa. Kedua tokoh utama memang dibuat polos di sini. Yunho tipe anak baik-baik dan selalu menjaga kesopanan. Jadi, ia merasa telah berbuat hal yang sangat tidak senonoh kepada Jaejoong.

Minjoong: karakter Yunjae memang sengaja dibuat polos di sini.

JungJaema: ya, Jaejoong memang terlalu paranoid. Rencana awal mereka akan menikah dua tahun lagi, tetapi karena kejadian tersebut Yunho menjadikannya secepat mungkin sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya karena telah meremas dada Jaejoong dan melihatnya tidak berpakaian.

Farla 23: Yunjae memang polos di sini.

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie: Yunho memang dididik dengan baik oleh keluarga. Prinsipnya laki-laki harus bisa bertanggung jawab.

Myyunyun: lama-lama Jaejoong akan kebal dengan rasa malu.

Rara: segala yang terjadi kepada Jae memang sudah takdir.

Min: mereka sudah menikah sekarang.

Wattirah: saya juga ingin menghadirkan Yoochun dan Changmin di sini, tetapi belum ada ide mereka akan menjadi apa. Saya juga tidak tahu apakah Junsu akan memiliki pasangan dalam cerita ini atau tidak.

NaeAizawa: mungkin yang membuat lucu adalah kepolosan mereka berdua. Inti dari cerita ini adalah kesalahpahaman karena kurangnya komunikasi.

Park July: mudah-mudahan sekarang sudah ada sedikit gambaran mengenai karakter Yunho. Yunho merasa sudah melakukan hal yang pantas kepada Jaejoong, walaupun hal tersebut tidak sengaja, sehingga ia merasa bahwa ia harus mempertanggungjawabkannya.

Princesssparkyu: kemungkinan adanya pihak ketiga sangat kecil. Kalau pun ada, tidak akan sampai menggoyahkan perasaan Yunjae. Mereka berdua adalah tipe setia yang tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta kepada yang lain.

NevvYunJeje: namanya juga fiksi dan saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Jadi, memang dalam cerita ini karakter tokohnya tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Saya rasa sebagian besar FF Yunjae OOC. Yun sering digambarkan sebagai pria mesum, sedangkan Jae polos, padahal aslinya yang terlihat oleh kita Jae lebih mesum daripada Yunho.

Kyutket88: terima kasih. Di FFN ini banyak cerita dengan karakter Jae sebagai perempuan.

Zhie Hikaru: berbeda apanya? Terima kasih.

Handa92 YJ: terima kasih. Ok.

Rly c jaekyu: apa yang terjadi dengan nasib Jae memang sudah takdir.

LittleYoori: terima kasih. Demi Yunho apa pun akan Jae lakukan.

JaeLover: terima kasih.

Azahra88: _update_! Terima kasih sudah baca.

RaniWook of RanDah: dua-duanya, polos dan panik.

Ilma: oh.


	5. The Beginning

**Chapter 5**

**The Beginning**

Sakit sekali rasanya hati Jaejoong. Ia sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya demi Yunho, tetapi pria itu sama sekali tak mau menyentuhnya. Hatinya begitu hancur. Air matanya berlinang. Ia menangis dalam kesunyian.

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho pun tak bisa tidur. Apakah keputusannya untuk menikahi Jaejoong terlalu cepat? Jaejoong hanyalah seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang masih menginginkan kebebasan. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat egois. Ia tak memberi kesempatan kepada Jaejoong untuk mengemukakan pendapat. Jangan-jangan memang Jaejoong memang tidak ingin menikah dengannya. Selama ini Jaejoong juga sangat jarang berbicara kepada dirinya. Gadis itu hanya berbicara seperlunya. Jaejoong juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu juga menyukainya.

Yunho memutar badannya menghadap Jaejoong. Dari sudut pandang Yunho gadis itu tampak sedang tertidur. Yunho sangat ingin memeluknya, memilikinya. Terlintas di pikiran Yunho bahwa Jaejoong mungkin saja mempunyai seseorang yang dicintai. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena memaksa gadis itu untuk menikah dengannya. 'Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie! Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria lain memilikimu. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.' Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Cinta sepihak itu sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung beserta Tn. dan Ny. Kim sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Semalam Tn. dan Ny. Kim menginap di kediaman keluarga Jung dan hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Busan dan kembali pada rutinitas mereka. Yunho, Junsu, dan Jaejoong juga pagi ini harus kembali ke Seoul. Junsu dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus membolos pada kuliah pertama pagi ini.

"Yunho, di mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Tn. Jung.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur. Tadi malam ia tampak sangat kelelahan." Jawab Yunho datar.

"Oh~" Respon Tn. dan Ny. Jung juga Tn. dan Ny. Kim. Tampaknya mereka menyimpulkan sesuatu.

'Duh, anak itu! Belum apa-apa sudah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk di mata mertuanya.' Gerutu Ny. Kim dalam hati.

"Kalian harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Aku akan membangunkannya." Ny. Jung beranjak pergi ke kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

Ny. Jung membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan. "Jaejoongie?" Ia melihat Jaejoong masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia pun kemudian mendekati sosok menantunya yang sedang terlelap. "Jaejoongie, ayo bangun! Kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul."

"Eung!" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat ibu mertuanya. Ia membuka selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Kemudian ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk. "_Umma_?" Ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah mertuanya.

Ny. Jung menyadari bahwa Jaejoong dalam keadaan telanjang di balik selimut. Ia juga melihat mata Jaejoong yang sembab. "Jaejoongie, apa kau menangis semalam?" Ia tampak histeris. "Apa Yunho bermain terlalu kasar semalam?"

Jaejoong yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya tidak terlalu menangkap maksud ibu mertuanya tersebut.

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa sakit?" Tanya Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. _Umma_, maafkan aku karena terlambat bangun!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami semua memakluminya." Balas Ny. Jung. "Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu! Setelah itu bergabunglah bersama kami untuk sarapan! Kalian harus segera kembali ke Seoul."

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan Ny. Jung memanggil Yunho untuk berbicara empat mata. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada istrimu semalam sampai ia menangis begitu?"

"Menangis?" Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong menangis semalaman. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Bohong! _Umma_ tidak percaya kepadamu." Ny. Jung tampak marah. "Sekarang kau sudah berani membohongi _umma_. Kau bahkan sudah berani memperkosa calon istrimu sendiri. _Umma_ sangat kecewa kepadamu."

"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam." Yunho berusaha untuk meyakinkan ibunya.

"Lalu mengapa ia menangis?" Tanya Ny. Jung penuh emosi.

Yunho menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Jaejoong untuk menikah. "Itu semua salahku."

Ny. Jung lebih sedikit melunak setelah Yunho mengaku. "Apa pun yang kau lakukan kepadanya, kumohon jangan kau ulangi lagi! Janganlah kau menyakiti perasaan juga fisiknya! Ia adalah tanggung jawabmu sekarang. Kau harus menjaga dan membahagiakannya."

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membahagiakannya." Ucap Yunho. "Aku akan mengubah kesedihannya menjadi kebahagiaan."

"Bagus." Ny. Jung merasa lega sekarang. "Kalau kau gagal, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Seoul pasangan pengantin baru hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Kejadian semalam benar-benar tidak menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain?" Junsu yang duduk di kursi belakang merasa tidak menyukai suasana yang sepi seperti ini.

"Su, aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir." Jawab Yunho. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Pasangan pengantin baru seharusnya sangat romantis, bukan dingin seperti kalian." Celetuk Junsu.

"Kau pikir kami akan mengumbar kemesraan kami di depanmu?" Balas Yunho.

"Jadi, maksud _oppa_ aku menjadi pengganggu, begitu?" Junsu merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu." Yunho tidak ingin adiknya marah. Ia akan kerepotan jika Junsu sampai marah. "Kami masih bisa bermesraan di tempat lain di mana hanya ada kami berdua. Kami cukup tahu tempat, Su."

Jaejoong hanya membisu. Entah kapan ia akan bisa bermesraan dengan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho mengantarkan Junsu ke apartemen Jaejoong. Mulai sekarang Junsu akan tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong. Ia menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen Yunho bersama dengan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara aneh pada malam hari, lagipula ia sangat menyukai apartemen Jaejoong yang bernuansa merah muda.

"_Oppa_, jaga Jaejoong _Unnie_ baik-baik ya!" Pamit Junsu.

Setelah Junsu masuk ke apartemen barunya yang sebelumnya merupakan apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah kita!" Yunho membukakan pintu apartemennya untuk Jaejoong. Apartemennya terdiri atas dua buah kamar, sebuah kamar mandi yang berada di antara kedua kamar tersebut, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan tempat cuci. "Apartemen ini merupakan hadiah dari kedua orang tuaku. Apartemen ini memang direncanakan sebagai tempat tinggal kita setelah menikah."

Jaejoong tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Moodnya masih belum membaik sejak tadi malam. Ia melihat-lihat seisi rumahnya yang baru.

"DI sini ada dua buah kamar. Kau boleh memilih untuk tidur bersamaku atau tidur di kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Junsu." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit tercekat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. "Terserah kau saja."

"Kenapa terserah diriku? Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengekangmu." Balas Yunho.

"Kau kan kepala keluarganya. Jadi, kau saja yang memutuskan." Jaejoong tidak ingin salah memutuskan. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan keputusan kepada Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sepertinya pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya jika Yunho tidak segera memutuskan. "Sejujurnya aku ingin kau tidur bersamaku. Akan tetapi, kalau merasa keberatan kau bisa menolak."

Mood Jaejoong yang buruk tiba-tiba naik. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur denganmu." Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Benarkah?" Yunho terlihat sangat senang.

Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yunho. Senyuman tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan."

.

.

.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang Jaejoong di apartemen Yunho, pasangan Yunjae pun pergi ke kampus. Mereka masih tidak saling berbicara selama perjalanan menuju kampus.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir kampus. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan hendak pergi ke kelas masing-masing. "Jaejoongie!" Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong yang akan pergi ke kelasnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apa itu?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Kumohon jangan lepas cincin pernikahan kita!" Ujar Yunho sedikit tegas. "Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Jaejoong menggangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya."

"Terima kasih." Yunho merasa senang karena Jaejoong tidak menolak permintaannya. "Aku pun tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku hanyalah milikmu."

Perasaan Jaejoong benar-benar melambung tinggi sekarang. Setidaknya ia merasa bahwa ia masih memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Yunho seutuhnya.

Yunho melihat ke sekelilingnya, sepi. Tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. Cup!

Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika.

Tidak berbeda dengan Jaejoong, wajah Yunho pun memerah. "Sudah ya! Aku harus masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa nanti sore!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Jaejoong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada saat kuliah. Ia terus saja menyentuh bibirnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"_Unnie_, kuperhatikan sejak tadi _unnie_ melamun saja." Bisik Junsu. "_Unnie_ sedang memikirkan Yunho _Oppa_ ya?"

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah saat Junsu menyebutkan nama Yunho. "Tidak. Aku sedang memerhatikan dosen."

Junsu tahu bahwa Jaejoong berbohong. Ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Su, tipe wanita idaman kakakmu itu seperti apa?" Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Junsu. Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Yang seperti _unnie_." Junsu melahap makanannya.

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah yang dimaksud Junsu adalah dirinya yang berpura-pura feminin atau dirinya yang tomboy. "Memangnya aku seperti apa?"

"_Unnie_ jangan terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Asalkan itu Jaejoong _Unnie_, Yunho _Oppa_ pasti suka." Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti." Balas Jaejoong.

Junsu mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya kepada Jaejoong. Ia mulai serius. "Yunho _Oppa_ pernah berkata bahwa ia mencintai _unnie_, walaupun saat itu ia belum pernah bertemu dengan _unnie_. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli _unnie_ cantik atau jelek, kurus atau gemuk, baik atau jahat. Asalkan itu Jaejoong _Unnie_, ia akan tetap cinta."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar cerita Junsu. "Mana bisa begitu."

"Aku serius." Junsu menatap Jaejoong. "Aku juga berpikir bahwa itu sangat konyol, tetapi begitulah kakakku."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sulit untuk memercayai hal tersebut, tetapi mana mungkin Junsu berbohong. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

"_Unnie_ tidak perlu khawatir. Orang seperti apa pun _unnie_, Yunho _Oppa_ pasti akan menyukainya. Jadi, _unnie_ tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapannya. Jadilah diri sendiri!" Saran Junsu.

Jaejoong merasa tersindir oleh perkataan Junsu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya _unnie_ merasa tidak nyaman kan memakai rok dan pakaian ketat seperti ini?" Junsu menerka-nerka. "Cara berjalan _unnie_ terlihat kaku."

Jaejoong sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Junsu. Apakah ia terlihat seburuk itu?

"Sebenarnya _unnie_ lebih suka memakai celana dan baju yang longgar dengan sepatu kets kan?" Tebak Junsu lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jaejoong tidak mengelak.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di kampus ini _unnie_ terlihat sangat nyaman berpenampilan seperti itu." Jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Jangan-jangan Yunho juga menyadari hal tersebut.

"Jangan ragu untuk menjadi diri sendiri!" Junsu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang Yunho mentraktir istri dan adiknya makan malam di restoran Jepang. Ia ingin menumbuhkan suasana kekeluargaan di antara mereka.

"Tumben sekali _oppa_ sangat baik mentraktirku makan." Sindir Junsu.

"Kau tidak mau aku mentraktirmu?" Balas Yunho. "Ya sudah, kau bayar sendiri saja!"

"Yah! Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin ditraktir." Protes Junsu.

"Kalau begitu makanlah! Jangan banyak protes!" Balas Yunho lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja _oppa_ tiba-tiba mengajak kami makan di luar." Ujar Junsu.

"Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memerhatikan asupan gizimu." Kata Yunho. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai belajar memasak."

Jaejoong merasa tersindir. Ia sendiri juga tidak bisa memasak. Ia bingung. Mulai besok pagi ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Yunho menyadari bahwa Jaejoong belum menyentuh makanannya. "Apakah kau tidak menyukai makanan Jepang?"

"Aku sedang memerhatikan kalian berdua. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat akrab." Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal. Ia iri kepada Yunho dan Junsu yang bersaudara.

"_Unnie_, makanlah! Apakah Yunho _Oppa_ perlu menyuapimu agar kau mau makan?" Junsu mulai menggoda Jaejoong.

"Su, jangan mulai!" Yunho memperingatkan Junsu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Junsu, pasangan Yunjae kembali ke apartemen mereka. Mereka berdua merasa lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas di kampus. "Jaejoongie, apa kau akan mandi terlebih dahulu? Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya duluan."

"Kau duluan saja." Jaejoong mengalah.

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku duluan?" Tanya Yunho untuk memastikan.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku terlebih dahulu. Tadi pagi aku belum sempat membereskannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Yunho. Ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Apakah ia bisa langsung membuka pintu atau harus mengetuk dan meminta izin Yunho terlebih dahulu? Jika ia langsung membuka pintu, bagaimana jika Yunho sedang mengganti pakaiannya? Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian memalukan di kamarnya yang menyebabkan pernikahan mereka dipercepat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Yunho, bolehkan aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja!" Terdengar jawaban Yunho dari dalam.

Jaejoong pun membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan. Ia melihat Yunho sudah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur. Ia ragu untuk mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di situ? Kemarilah!" Yunho menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Jaejoong pun mendekati tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Tubuhnya terasa tegang karena gugup.

Setelah Jaejoong berbaring, Yunho pun ikut berbaring. Mereka hanya berbaring dan tidak saling bicara selama beberapa menit. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Kau juga tidak tidur." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku menunggumu untuk tidur terlebih dahulu." Balas Yunho.

"Kau duluan saja." Kata Jaejoong.

"Apa kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu saat kau tidur?" Yunho masih mengira bahwa Jaejoong takut kepadanya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Memangnya apa yang akan kau perbuat kepadaku?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Bisa saja kan aku menyentuhmu saat kau tidur." Ujar Yunho.

'Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menyentuhku.' Kata Jaejoong dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho terdiam. Apa maksud Jaejoong? Apakah itu artinya Jaejoong sudah siap untuk berhubungan intim? Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, aku…"

Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Apa?"

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat imut, Yunho teringat bahwa Jaejoong masihlah remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia merasa tidak tega untuk membuat Jaejoong kesakitan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita tidur!" Ia berbalik dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa kecewa. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho akan menciumnya dan kemudian mereka akan bercinta malam ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun pada pagi hari. Yunho sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Istri macam apa yang suaminya terlebih dahulu bangun? Ia pun segera bangkit dan keluar kamar. Ia melihat Yunho membawa dua piring nasi goreng dari dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoongie!" Senyum Yunho. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu kemudian kita sarapan! Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng untuk kita berdua."

Jaejoong merasa sangat malu. Seharusnya ia yang melayani Yunho, bukan sebaliknya. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong teringat kata-kata Junsu kemarin. Ia berpikir untuk berpenampilan tomboy seperti sebelumnya. KIra-kira bagaimana reaksi Yunho? Ia merasa bimbang. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya. "Baiklah, aku coba saja pakai pakaian ini. Kalau Yunho tidak suka, aku bisa menggantinya." Ia pun kemudian memakai celana jeans dan _t-shirt_.

Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong untuk sarapan di ruang keluarga. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja keluar kamar. Sosok tersebut adalah istrinya, Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho sedang mengamatinya. Ia merasa gugup. Ia pun kemudian duduk disamping Yunho. "Maaf, aku terlambat bangun! Aku masih belum terbiasa."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya. "Ayo kita makan!"

Jaejoong menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan Yunho ke mulutnya, enak. Lagi-lagi ia merasa rendah diri. Nasi goreng buatannya tidak seenak ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah nasi goreng buatanku cukup enak?" Yunho menanyakan pendapat Jaejoong.

"Ini enak sekali. Nasi goreng buatanku tidak pernah seenak ini." Jaejoong cemberut.

Yunho terkekeh. "Apa pun yang kau buat akan terasa enak di mulutku."

Jaejoong tertegun. 'Kau tidak tahu saja bahwa aku tidak bisa memasak.'

"Apalagi kalau aku makan sambil memandangmu." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Ternyata suaminya ini bisa menggombal juga. Ia kira Yunho adalah orang yang kaku.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." Yunho mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Eh?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan memberikan respon positif terhadap penampilannya.

"Kau jadi terlihat lebih cantik karena kau terlihat lebih segar dan nyaman tanpa _make-up_." Yunho menjelaskan. "Kadang aku bertanya-tanya memangnya kalian para wanita tidak merasa kaku memakai _make-up_, pakaian ketat, dan sepatu hak tinggi?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sangat hebat. Pasti sakit sekali memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan wajah akan terasa lebih kaku jika memakai _make-up_ yang terlalu tebal." Yunho menjelaskan. "Kalau aku berada pada posisi kalian, aku pasti tak akan sanggup."

Jaejoong kurang bisa menangkap maksud Yunho mengatakan hal tersebut. "Jadi, kau ingin aku berpenampilan bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja mana yang lebih membuatmu nyaman. Menurutku kenyamanan adalah hal paling penting dalam berpakaian. Kalau kau merasa nyaman memakai sepatu hak tinggi, silakan saja." Jawab Yunho.

Apa Jaejoong tidak salah dengar? "Tapi kau pasti menginginkan istrimu berdandan sesuai dengan keinginanmu, bukan?"

"Sebagus apa pun penampilanmu, kau akan terlihat tidak segar jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa senang mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia merasa mendapatkan dukungan. Baiklah, mulai hari ini ia akan berpenampilan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

Hubungan Yunjae menjadi semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Jaejoong belajar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, walaupun hasilnya jauh dari sempurna. Ia belajar memasak beberapa masakan sederhana. Kadang-kadang ia juga mengajak Junsu untuk belajar memasak bersama.

Yunho memaklumi Jaejoong yang kurang bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ia memaklumi istrinya yang sedang dalam tahap belajar untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Beberapa kali Yunho menemukan luka di tangan Jaejoong karena terciprat minyak panas saat memasak, tergores pecahan kaca saat mencuci piring, dan terbakar saat menyetrika pakaian. Karena ia merasa tidak tega dengan kondisi tangan Jaejoong yang penuh luka, ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Namun, Jaejoong menolaknya. Istrinya tersebut berusaha sangat keras dan pantang menyerah. Ia salut kepada istrinya yang memiliki semangat tinggi.

Hubungan Jaejoong dan suaminya tersebut memang menjadi semakin akrab dan tidak canggung lagi. Mereka sudah biasa bercanda satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, hubungan mereka lebih terlihat seperti hubungan kakak dan adik, tidak ada unsur romantisme di dalamnya.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho belum pernah mencium Jaejoong. Ia hanya pernah mengecup Jaejoong di tempat parkir kampus. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Jaejoong merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Yunho tidak pernah memeluknya, membelainya, atau pun menyentuhnya. Apakah Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik? Apakah ia tidak cukup pantas untuk menjadi istri Yunho? Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika Yunho tidak bertindak juga, ia lah yang harus mulai bertindak. Ia tidak tahan jika harus terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

DIni hari nanti ada pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Tim favorit Jaejoong akan bertanding. Ia pun sudah merencanakan untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut. Ia menset alarm di telepon selulernya agar berbunyi pada saat pertandingan dimulai. Karena ia tidak ingin Yunho juga terbangun, ia menaruh telepon selulernya di bawah bantal, sehingga hanya dirinya lah yang akan mendengar suara alarm tersebut.

Alarm berbunyi. Jaejoong pun terbangun dan mematikan alarmnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Yunho berbaring di sampingnya. "Di mana dia? Mungkin ia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi." Ia pun pura-pura tertidur kembali sambil menunggu Yunho kembali ke kamar.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tetapi Yunho tidak kembali juga ke kamar. "Ke mana dia? Kalau begini aku bisa tertinggal jauh pertandingannya. Apa dia sedang sakit perut?" Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke luar kamar. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia membuka pintu kamat perlahan-lahan. Ternyata Yunho sedang terduduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Pria tersebut juga sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola tersebut. "Sial! Kenapa dia juga menonton pertandingannya? Bagaimana ini?"

Jaejoong berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa menonton pertandingan tersebut. Selama ini Yunho belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya benar-benar tomboy dan menyukai hal-hal yang disukai oleh laki-laki. Selama ini Yunho hanya mengira bahwa dirinya hanya suka dan merasa nyaman berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, sisanya belum diketahui oleh pria tersebut.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur. Ia akan berpura-pura merasa lapar dan memasak mi instan. Nanti ia akan memakannya di samping Yunho, sehingga dengan begitu ia dapat menonton pertandingan sepak bola tersebut.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong melewatinya dan masuk ke dapur. Ia kemudian mendengar bunyi peralatan masak. "Oh, mungkin dia lapar."

Lima menit kemudian Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak mi instannya. Ia pun membawa mi instan tersebut ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sebelah Yunho. "Aku lapar. Kau mau?"

"Nanti setelah pertandingan babak pertama selesai aku akan memasak mi instan juga." Jawab Yunho.

"Mi instannya habis. Ini yang terakhir." Jaejoong mulai memakan mi instannya.

"Ya sudah, aku makan nanti saja saat sarapan." Balas Yunho.

"Itu masih lama. Kita berbagi saja." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku sedang menonton sepak bola." Mata Yunho tetap fokus pada layar televisi.

"Kalau begitu kau menonton saja. Biar aku menyuapimu." Jaejoong mulai menyuapi Yunho.

Pandangan mata Yunho tetap tertuju pada layar televisi, tetapi ia juga membiarkan Jaejoong menyuapinya. "Gol!" Ia bersorak-sorai saat tim kesayangannya mencetak gol.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong kecewa karena tim kesayangannya kebobolan. "Ternyata kau membela Real Madrid!"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah tim favoritku sejak dulu." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa semakin kesal karena ternyata tim favorit Yunho adalah musuh bebuyutan tim kesayangannya. "Ayo kita bertaruh! Kalau Real Madrid menang, kau boleh melakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu kepadaku dan aku tidak boleh protes. Akan tetapi, kalau Barcelona yang menang, aku yang akan melakukan apa pun kepadamu sesuka hatiku dan kau tidak boleh protes."

"Aku terima tantanganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak takut, lagipula timku sudah lebih unggul daripada timmu." Ujar Yunho bersemangat karena kali ini ia menonton sepak bola ditemani oleh seseorang yang ia cintai. Biasanya ia hanya menonton sendirian.

Jaejoong merasa panas. Yunho meremehkan tim kesayangannya. "Lihat saja! Timmu itu yang akan kalah, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. "Kita lihat saja, apakah timmu itu bisa membalikkan kedudukan atau tidak."

.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat panas. Kedua tim saling menyerang, terutama tim kesayangan Jaejoong yang ingin membalas ketertinggalan mereka. Jaejoong merasa gemas saat timnya beberapa kali hampir mencetak gol, sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang berteriak-teriak ke arah televisi.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang kesal karena timnya lagi-lagi gagal mencetak gol. Ia merasa sangat senang. Konsentrasinya sudah bukan pada pertandingan lagi, tetapi kepada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melakukan hal yang disukai dengan ditemani oleh orang yang dicintai.

Jaejoong melihat senyum lebar di wajah Yunho. Hatinya terasa berdesir. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Ia sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan pertandingan sepak bola di layar kaca. Pria di sampingnya itu membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Ia pun berhenti berteriak-teriak pada layar televisi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti berteriak-teriak? Lelah ya?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa ini sudah dini hari. Tidak seharusnya aku berteriak-teriak." Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho. Sungguh memalukan ia telah melakukan hal yang sangat tidak anggun di depan orang yang ia sukai. Kesunyian pun tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka berdua. Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

Pertandingan pun sudah memasuki babak perpanjangan waktu. Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa timnya akan kalah. Ia tidak ingat dengan taruhannya dengan Yunho. Namun, tiba-tiba saja timnya menyamakan kedudukan pada detik-detik terakhir. Spontan saja ia kembali berteriak. "Gol!"

Yunho melongo ke arah televisi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa timnya akan kebobolan pada detik-detik terakhir. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang saat timnya kebobolan. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Jaejoong. Ia lebih mencintai Jaejoong daripada tim kesayangannya. "Selamat ya! Timmu bisa menyamakan kedudukan."

Jaejoong menghentikan euforianya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Yunho membela tim lawan. Yunho pasti merasa sedih karena timnya tidak jadi memenangkan pertandingan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena bersenang-senang di atas kesedihan Yunho. "Maafkan aku!"

Yunho terkejut dengan permintaan maaf Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf?"

"Maafkan aku karena aku membela tim yang berbeda denganmu." Jaejoong menunduk. "Sebagai istrimu seharusnya aku membela tim yang kau sukai juga."

Yunho merasa hatinya menghangat saat Jaejoong berkata demikian. Ternyata Jaejoong sangat memikirkan perasaannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan status kita sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh menyukai apa pun yang kau suka." Ia pun membelai kepala Jaejoong.

Hati Jaejoong merasa sakit. Saat Yunho membelai kepalanya, ia selalu merasa bahwa Yunho terasa lebih seperti kakaknya. Ia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak dan adik.

Yunho bisa melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong masih merasa bersalah karena membela tim yang berbeda. "Karena pertandingan berakhir imbang, masing-masing dari kita boleh melakukan apa pun kepada yang lainnya. Kau boleh duluan. Lakukanlah apa pun yang kau mau kepadaku!"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia pun menatap wajah Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir itu. Akan tetapi, ia punya ide lain. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Mungkin Yunho akan marah setelah ini. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja meremas selangkangan Yunho dari luar celananya.

Mata sipit Yunho tiba-tiba terbelalak saat ia merasakan sesuatu meremas organnya. Ia memandang ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, ternyata tangan Jaejoong lah yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong meremas benda itu lagi. Kali ini ia melakukannya secara berulang-ulang dan berirama. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Ia takut bahwa Yunho akan marah dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ekspresi marah Yunho.

Yunho menatap ke arah Jaejoong. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena ia tidak boleh protes dengan apa pun yang Jaejoong lakukan kepadanya. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan kepadanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Ia merasa malu.

Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho akan langsung memarahinya. Namun, Yunho tak kunjung memarahinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, tangannya masih meremas-remas selangkangan Yunho. Ia melhat Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Mata pria itu terpejam dan pria itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan. Ia merasa lega karena ternyata Yunho menikmati perlakuannya.

Setelah mengetahui reaksi positif Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi lebih berani lagi. Ia menurunkan celana piyama Yunho beserta celana dalamnya. Kini ia bisa melihat organ intim Yunho. Batangnya sudah menegak dan keras. 'Besar sekali. Apakah ini akan muat jika dimasukkan ke dalam lubang vaginaku?'

Jaejoong kembali meremas-remas batang kemaluan Yunho. Kali ini ia menjadi lebih bersemangat dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya naik turun.

"Aahh…" Pertahanan Yunho pun runtuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Ini terlalu nikmat, jauh terasa lebih nikmat dibandingan saat ia melakukannya sendiri dengan tangannya. Ia mulai membayangkan rasanya akan jauh lebih nikmat lagi jika yang meremas-remas penisnya adalah dinding bagian dalam Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie~"

Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia saat Yunho memanggil namanya. Ia mulai membayangkan Yunho memanggil-manggil namanya saat mereka bercinta.

Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasme. "Lepaskan! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar."

Jaejoong tidak mau menyingkirkan tangannya dari batang kemaluan Yunho. Ia justru mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Jaejoongie, lepaskan!" Yunho mulai panik. Ia takut cairannya akan mengotori tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mau menuruti perintah Yunho. Ia ingin memberikan servis terbaiknya.

Crot! Yunho pun akhirnya menyemburkan cairannya. Cairannya memenuhi tangan Jaejoong. Ia pun meraih kotak tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan tangan Jaejoong dengan tisu. "Kenapa kau tidak segera menyingkirkan tanganmu?"

"Aku belum selesai." Jaejoong segera berjongkok menghadap selangkangan Yunho setelah Yunho selesai mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Ia kemudian mulai menjilati sisa-sisa cairan putih yang masih menempel di batang kemaluan Yunho.

Yunho lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh perbuatan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, apa kau tidak merasa jijik?"

"Karena ini punyamu, aku tidak merasa jijik." Jaejoong masih asyik menjilati sisa-sisa sperma pada batang kemaluan Yunho.

Yunho merasa cemas. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, walaupun Jaejoong terlihat baik-baik saja.

Lidah basah Jaejoong menari-nari pada permukaan kulit kemaluan Yunho, membuat Yunho kembali terangsang.

Keringat menetes pada dahi Yunho. Ia berharap bahwa miliknya tidak menegang kembali. Hal tersebut akan sangat memalukan dan ia khawatir Jaejoong tidak akan berhenti jika bendanya menegang kembali.

Jaejoong sudah selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma pada permukaan batang Yunho dengan lidahnya. "Sudah selesai." Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, di samping Yunho. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Yunho segara menaikkan celananya kembali. Ia tertegun. Haruskah ia membalas perlakuan Jaejoong kepadanya? Gadis itu sudah bersusah payah memuaskan dirinya.

Dengan penuh kecemasan, Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kepadanya, apakah itu baik atau buruk baginya.

Yunho merasa bahwa ia juga harus memuaskan Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh egois. Secara tiba-tiba ia mendorong gadis itu terbaring di atas sofa. Gadis itu tampak sangat terkejut. Ia menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sejenak ia menatap wajah Jaejoong. Tidak ada raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajah istrinya itu. Jaejoong hanya terkejut. Ia merasa semakin yakin untuk melakukan 'pembalasan' kepada Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Apakah Yunho akan menyetubuhinya? Ia sangat mengharapkan hal tersebut, tetapi ia tidak berani untuk berharap banyak.

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan celana pendek Jaejoong. Ia pandang tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi celana dalam, sedikit basah. Gadis itu pasti terangsang saat melakukan hal tadi. Ia pun kemudian menarik turun celana dalam Jaejoong. Ia belai organ intim Jaejoong. Tangannya berusaha mencari letak klitoris Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa bahagia. Setidaknya Yunho mau menyentuhnya.

Setelah menemukan klitoris Jaejoong, Yunho menyentuhnya dan memainkannya dengan jarinya. Ia juga ingin Jaejoong merasakan kepuasan seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak saat ia merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya saat Yunho memainkan klitorisnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Yunho tersenyum saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. 'Sangat cantik.' Ia pun semakin gencar memainkan klitoris Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Jaejoong terus meracaukan nama Yunho. Sudah terlambat jika ia harus memikirkan rasa malu. "Aaahh! Yunho!"

Yunho terus memainkan klitoris Jaejoong sampai akhirnya cairan mengalir deras dari lubang vagina Jaejoong. Ia merasa senang karena ia bisa memberikan kepuasan kepada Jaejoong.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah, wajahnya merona, dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia terkejut saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh permukaan vaginanya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kepala Yunho berada di antara kedua kakinya. Pria tersebut sedang menjilati cairan cintanya.

Yunho juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jaejoong. Akhirnya, bisa juga ia melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Jaejoong. Walaupun ia belum bisa menyetubuhi istrinya tersebut, ia sudah merasa puas dengan melakukan hal seperti ini kepada istrinya tersebut.

Jaejoong sudah bisa menormalkan deru nafasnya. "Yun, kau sudah terlanjur membuatku basah. Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan saja ke tahap berikutnya? Lubang vaginaku sudah siap untuk menyambut kedatanganmu."

**TBC**

A/N: Pertandingan sepak bola dalam cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Hasil pertandingan antara FC Barcelona vs Real Madrid tadi malam berakhir dengan skor 2-1 untuk kemenangan Barcelona.

Tomboygirl: mungkin chapter depan.

Min: chapter ini hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik, walaupun perkembangannya sangat lambat.

Himawari Ezuki: tidak tahu, mungkin ibu Yunho. Di sini mungkin Yunho akan belajar dengan sendirinya.

Yoon HyunWoon: supaya tidak bosan dengan karakter Yunho yang begitu-begitu saja. Karakter Yunho di sini memang saya buat sesuai tipe pria yang saya suka, tidak terlalu mesum.

.921: tidak akan.

SiDer Tobat: dalam cerita ini karakter Jaejoong memang saya buat lebih agresif daripada Yunho dalam hal seksual.

Dirakyu: maklum, masih pemula, belum berpengalaman.

Juuunchan: mereka hanya ingin pasangannya merasa nyaman dan mengesampingkan hasrat pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Ajid yunjae: mereka terlalu ingin membahagiakan pasangan masing-masing, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pasangannya.

Guest: Yunho di sini adalah pria yang sopan dan menghormati wanita, tidak akan langsung main terkam saja.

Cindyshim07: hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai chapter ini. Semakin lama mereka akan semakin belajar.

Guest: Jae kan tidak tahu hal tersebut.

Nony: mereka tidak pernah berpacaran atau melakukan penjajakan sebelumnya. Jadi, masih belum mengenal sifat masing-masing.

Princesssparkyu: tingkat kemesuman Yunho masih standar. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan adanya _sweet moment_ dalam waktu dekat, mengingat hubungan mereka yang masih seperti ini.

Hyejeong342: _update_!

Junghyejung: di sini Jaejoong memang lebih agresif.

Myungie88: _update_!

Zhie Hikaru: mereka masih pemula karena belum pernah berpacaran.

Doki doki: mungkin chapter depan.

Casshipper Jung: usaha Jeje untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga tidak terlalu saya ceritakan secara detail. Pada chapter ini saya lebih fokus pada hubungan mereka.

Mita changmin: maaf, sudah membuatmu kesal! Mudah-mudahan untuk chapter ini kamu tidak kesal lagi.

Sani: bayangkan saja kamu berhadapan dengan orang yang kamu sukai dan kalian belum kenal terlalu jauh. Seperti itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Jongwookie: saya memang banyak mengacu pada kehidupan nyata dalam menulis cerita ini dan cerita yang sebelumnya. Semangat! Gadis tomboy juga bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menjadi inspirasi.

Ny cho evil: Jeje sudah terlanjur malu. Jadi, sekalian saja.

De: tidak semua perempuan memiliki rasa percaya diri dalam hal percintaan, terutama perempuan yang merasa dirinya tidak memenuhi kriteria yang diinginkan oleh mayoritas pria.

Lady Ze: oh, sekarang sudah sembuh? Ambil positifnya saja. Dari yang saya dengar, katanya kalau usus buntu dipotong, justru kita tidak akan sakit usus buntu lagi. Kesalahpahaman memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi kalau masalahnya sudah diselesaikan, kita akan menertawakan kebodohan kita karena kesalahpahaman tersebut.

tyaaAR: terlalu takut untuk jujur. Jae takut Yunho tidak akan suka jika ia jujur.

Bynbkyoung: bagi Yunho, kenyamanan Jaejoong adalah yang utama. Ia tidak mau egois, walaupun sebenarnya perkiraan dia salah.

AuroGu: perkembangan hubungan mereka memang sangat lambat karena kurangnya pengalaman.

Kakaichi: chapter ini merupakan awal dari hubungan mereka.

Lipminnie: kurang terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti itu, ditambah ia ingin segera sampai di altar.

Jkim: chapter ini merupakan awal dari hubungan mereka. Mudah-mudahan ke depannya mereka sudah bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain.

Wattirah: masih 18 tahun.

NevvYunJeje: kesalahpahaman mereka tidak akan terlalu jauh sampai harus disadarkan oleh pihak ketiga. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka saling mencintai, tetapi belum mengenal pribadi pasangan masing-masing, ditambah lagi mereka belum berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan.

Guest: sebenarnya Yunho juga kasihan, tetapi Yunho tidak sampai harus menanggung malu seperti Jeje.

Vivi: sepertinya saya lebih suka membuat cerita dengan karakternya menagalami pembelajaran sedikit demi sedikit. Pada cerita ini dimulai dengan pasangan Yunjae yang masih polos dan tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta.

Azahra88: agak aneh kalau mereka langsung melakukan malam pertama. Saya ingin mereka melakukannya pada momen yang tepat dan mood yang pas.

CuteCat88: saya ingin ada unsur pembelajaran dalam cerita yang saya buat. Saya kurang suka dengan cerita dengan karakter yang terlalu jahat karena menurut saya itu kurang alami, walaupun pada kenyataannya orang-orang seperti itu memang ada.

Guest: mereka seperti itu karena belum berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan.

Aaliya Shim: di chapter ini mereka sudah bisa lebih akrab dan tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Kurangnya rasa percaya diri dapat menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negative.

KittyBabyBoo Love: kalau kita menyukai seseorang tetapi belum terlalu kenal, mau ngobrol juga susah. Bahaya kalau Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia adalah tipe pria yang disukai oleh banyak wanita.

Krisslyd: chapter ini komunikasi mereka sudah lebih baik, walaupun masih banyak yang belum diketahui oleh pasangan masing-masing.

Riska0122: cukup banyak perempuan yang mengalami krisis percaya diri, Jeje adalah salah satunya.

YunHolic: mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa terus menghibur.

Misschokyulate2: terima kasih sudah membaca. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasih saya kepada sahabatmu juga!

FiAndYJ: maklum, Yunho masih amatir.

TriaU-knowHero: tidak semua pria bisa memahami isi hati atau kepala wanita. Wanita selalu merasa ingin dimengerti, padahal wanita juga harus mengerti bahwa pria tidak akan mengerti kalau wanita tidak mengatakannya.

Nyonya Park: mereka semakin lama akan semakin belajar untuk menyampaikan isi hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

3kjj: karena pernikahannya mendadak, Jaejoong belum sempat mendapatkan pelatihan malam pertama dari ibunya. Pada chapter ini justru Jaejoong lah yang lebih agresif.

Guest: mungkin chapter depan. Maaf ya sepertinya kamu harus lebih bersabar lagi. Saya menunggu momen yang tepat dan mudah-mudahan nanti tidak akan mengecewakan.

YuyaLoveSungmin: mohon dimaklumi karena yang pada chapter sebelumnya hubungan mereka bahkan belum dimulai.

Ai Rin Lee: tidak apa-apa. Hubungan Yunjae berjalan sangat lambat.

Willow Aje Kim: ok.

Vianashim: terima kasih. Dua cerita saya ini memang terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata yang terjadi di sekitar kita. Mungkin itu menjadi ciri khas saya bahwa saya membuat para tokoh utama mengalami pembelajaran.

Queen harkyu: Yunho tipe pria kalem yang bisa mengendalikan diri. Saya belum berpikir terlalu jauh sampai sana. Idenya akan saya tampung. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

Cassieyunjae: Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada malam pertama. Ia hanya tahu bahwa malam pertama adalah saat sepasang suami istri melakukan hubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Detailnya ia tidak tahu.

JungJaema: Yunho merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Perlahan-lahan mereka akan belajar dan hubungan mereka akan menjadi semakin baik.

Anayanti: di pikiran Yunho hanya ada Jaejoong. Jadi, ia tidak pernah memandang wanita lain.

Myyunyun: memang tidak enak rasanya. Sakit, seakan-akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Park July: Jaejoong memang lebih agresif dan tidak tahu malu di sini.

Ika: berpikir apa?

BLACKnote: saya menunggu momen yang tepat untuk Yunjae melakukannya. Saya merasa bahwa pada chapter lalu bukanlah momen yang tepat.

NaeAizawa: _heart to heart_ mungkin maksudnya. Ya, hal itu memang sangat penting.

Akiramia: Yunho di sini memang tidak terlalu mesum dan Jaejoong lah yang lebih agresif.

YunnieBoo10: feminin secara total mungkin tidak. Tidak akan bisa mengubah karakter seseorang secara total.

Rly c jaekyu: Yun memang harus belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk mengenal istrinya tersebut.

ayyaLaksita: mungkin chapter ini dan chapter depan akan lebih memalukan lagi. Yunho memang tipe pria yang bisa menahan godaan seksual. Ia terangsang, tetapi tidak harus sampai melampiaskan hasratnya tersebut. Jika ia terangsang, ia akan memilih untuk bermasturbasi.

PhantoMirotic: kamu laki-laki? Jujur saja saya merasa malu cerita saya ini dibaca oleh laki-laki. Mungkin saya banyak sok tahu dalam mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan oleh laki-laki. Jika ada yang kurang sesuai, tolong dikoreksi ya!

Farla23: Yunho seperti itu karena masih belum berpengalaman berurusan dengan wanita.

Jae sekundes: terima kasih.

Myeolchi gyuhee: lanjut!

Taeripark: mudah-mudahan selanjutnya hubungan mereka akan membaik.


	6. My Wild and Horny Wife

A/N: _Chapter_ ini mengandung adegan yang tidak cocok untuk anak di bawah umur dan kata-kata yang digunakan mungkin terlalu vulgar.

**Chapter 6**

**My Wild and Horny Wife**

Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilati cairan yang membasahi vagina Jaejoong. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ia tidak berkata apa pun.

Jaejoong menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, sungguh memalukan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata demikian.

Yunho bangkit dan duduk kembali di sofa. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin." Jawab Jaejoong lirih. Ia masih merasa malu akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa hanya karena kau adalah istriku. Aku ingin kau melakukannya karena memang kau menginginkannya, bukan karena kau ingin menunaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri."

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di samping Yunho. "Aku benar-benar menginginkannya." Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah sangat merasa putus asa?" Ia menatap wajah suaminya.

Hati Yunho merasa sangat sakit melihat Jaejoong berlinang air mata. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan membuat Jaejoong bersedih.

"Aku muak dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. "Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, memuji penampilanku, memuji semua hasil kerjaku. Namun, aku merasa kau berbohong. Semua tindakanmu tidak mencerminkan bahwa kau memang mencintaiku."

Yunho tercekat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Tidak bisakah Jaejoong merasakan cintanya? "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaejoongie."

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku sebagai seorang suami yang mencintai istrinya, bukan seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Kau tidak mau menyentuhku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku. Yang di tempat parkir itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah ciuman."

"Jaejoongie, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. Emosinya mereda sejenak. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku mengira bahwa kau menikah denganku karena terpaksa." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku atau pun hanya sekedar suka." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong baru menyadari hal tersebut. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepada Yunho karena ia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Yunho akan menolaknya. Kini ia justru merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. "Maafkan aku!" Ia menunduk.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong kini menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin itu karena aku tidak peka."

Senyuman Yunho semakin membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia merasa tidak sopan telah membentak suaminya tersebut. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Yunho, maafkan aku!"

"Hey, kumohon jangan menangis!" Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti menangis?"

"Cium aku!" Rengek Jaejoong dengan nada yang manja.

"Apa kau yakin ingin berciuman?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong berhenti menangis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin ciuman yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar kecupan singkat."

"Baiklah, akan kukabukan, asalkan kau berhenti menangis." Balas Yunho.

"Jadi, kau hanya akan menciumku kalau aku menangis?" Jaejoong tampak akan menangis lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukannya, tetapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mengira bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku dan aku takut kau akan marah jika aku menciummu." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu cepat cium aku!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho masih merasa malu untuk mencium Jaejoong. Namun, ia harus segera melakukannya. Jika tidak, Jaejoong akan menangis lagi. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Ia diamkan seperti itu selama beberapa detik.

Sama seperti Yunho, jantung Jaejoong pun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia menunggu Yunho untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Jaejoong perlahan. Setelah beberapa lumatan, ia mempercepat gerakan bibirnya. Ia menghisap bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat, rasanya manis. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menghayati ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman Yunho, Ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Ia balas melumat bibir Yunho. Kini mereka berdua saling melumat bibir pasangannya.

Yunho mulai berusaha untuk menelusupkan lidahnya pada sela-sela bibir Jaejoong.

Merasakan lidah Yunho menggelitik permukaan bibirnya, Jaejoong memperbesar celah bibirnya. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong. Lidahnya menggelitik lidah Jaejoong, menggoda pasangannya.

Lidah Jaejoong menyambut lidah Yunho. Kini lidah mereka berdua bergulat di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan tangannya turun. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah kaus tidur Jaejoong. Tangannya menyingkap bagian belakang kaus Jaejoong. Ia belai permukaan punggung Jaejoong. Ia juga membuka pengait bra yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian tangannya bergerak ke arah depan, meremas kedua buah dada Jaejoong.

"Eung!" Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menyentuh payudaranya yang sensitif. Air liur meleleh di sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia kini tidak sanggup melakukan perlawanan apa pun. Ia membiarkan Yunho mendominasinya.

Yunho terus meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong sambil terus melumat bibir Jaejoong. Suasana terasa semakin panas. Bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai menegang kembali.

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada diri Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh payudaranya. Ia masih merasa tidak percaya diri dengan ukuran payudaranya yang masih di bawah standar, walaupun selama sebulan ini ia rajin mengoleskan krim pembesar payudara. Akan tetapi, hasilnya belum terasa signifikan. Payudaranya masih saja berukuran kecil. Sejauh ini tidak ada respon negatif dari Yunho terkait payudaranya. Ia berharap Yunho tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan ukuran payudaranya yang kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit pasangan Yunjae berciuman. Jaejoong sudah tampak tidak berdaya. Ia mulai merasa sesak. Ia mencengkeram bagian depan piyama Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Yunho menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah meronta ingin berhenti. Ia pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong. Tangannya masih meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong. Ibu jarinya bahkan menggoda puting Jaejoong dengan gerakan memutar.

Nafas Jaejoong tidak beraturan. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman mereka seakan-akan telah menghisap seluruh udara di dalam paru-parunya.

Yunho hendak menghisap kulit permukaan leher Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan tanda di sana, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tanda itu tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Ia takut Jaejoong tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan adanya tanda tersebut karena harus menutupi lehernya saat pergi ke kampus. Ia pun menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bersandar pada lengan sofa. Ia masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Kau sudah tampak kelelahan." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong segera bangkit. "Aku masih kuat."

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Ujar Yunho. "Aku sudah menciummu, bukan?"

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan aku seperti ini setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku." Jaejoong melirik ke arah selangkangan Yunho. Ia melihat organ Yunho sudah bangun kembali. "Kau juga sudah tegang kembali." Ia mulai meremas selangkangan Yunho lagi.

"Apa kau serius mau melakukannya?" Yunho masih ragu dengan kesiapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremas selangkangan Yunho dengan kuat. "Aku yakin."

"Aww!" Yunho merasa kesakitan. "Kau akan merasa kesakitan."

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan melakukannya juga. Sakit sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja." Ujar Jaejoong mantap.

"Baiklah." Yunho menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Perlahan ia membaringkan Jaejoong di atas sofa. "Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi jika aku akan banyak melakukan kesalahan."

Jaejoong merasa bangga karena ia adalah wanita pertama yang akan Yunho setubuhi karena Yunho pun adalah pria pertama dan satu-satunya baginya. Ia berharap bahwa cinta mereka akan abadi. Tidak akan ada orang lain di antara mereka.

Yunho mengangkat kaus tidur Jaejoong hingga terlepas melewati kepala dan lengan Jaejoong. Letak bra Jaejoong sudah tidak beraturan. Ia juga melepaskan bra tersebut dan melemparkannya asal. Ia pandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak mengenakan apa pun karena celana Jaejoong sudah sejak tadi terlepas. Ia nikmati setiap inchi keindahan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Ada yang sedikit berbeda. "Terlihat sedikit lebih besar daripada terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebulan yang lalu." Ia kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati sentuhan Yunho pada dadanya. Ternyata Yunho bisa mendeteksi perubahan yang sangat kecil pada payudaranya. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Tentu saja Yunho sangat menyadari perubahan pada payudara Jaejoong, walaupun perubahan tersebut sangat sedikit. Ia sudah merekam dengan sangat detail setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sering bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kau sangat cantik. Aku suka, suka sekali." Ia kemudian menghisap sisi luar payudara kanan Jaejoong.

"Aahh!" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menyentuh bagian sensitif pada tubuhnya. Sisi luar payudara adalah bagian yang sensitif pada payudara wanita. Ia meremas-remas rambut Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada payudaramu?" Tanya Yunho di sela-sela hisapannya pada payudara Jaejoong.

"Aaah… Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku! Aku menemukan krim pembesar payudara di kamar mandi. Itu pasti punyamu." Yunho menggigit pelan payudara Jaejoong sebagai hukuman karena Jaejoong telah berbohong.

"Aaahh!" Jaejoong berteriak. "Aku merasa tidak percaya diri dengan ukuran payudaraku yang kecil. Jadi, aku mengoleskan krim pembesar payudara itu."

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan krim itu lagi. Aku menyukai semua bagian tubuhmu. Kalau kau ingin memperbesar ukuran payudaramu, aku bisa membantumu dengan memberikan pijatan pada payudaramu setiap malam." Yunho menghisap kuat payudara kanan Jaejoong sampai meninggalkan tanda di sana.

"Ternyata kau mesum juga." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kau tidak tahu saja bahwa aku sering memimpikan bercinta denganmu." Mulut Yunho berpindah pada dada kiri Jaejoong. Ia menghisap-hisap dada kiri Jaejoong seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada bagian kanan.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang polos yang tidak memiliki hasrat seksual. Ternyata ia salah besar. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku selama ini?"

"Masih dengan alasan yang sama seperti tadi, apalagi kau masih terlalu muda." Yunho masih asyik menghisap-hisap payudara kiri Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya mulai memilin-milin puting kanan Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Jaejoong tidak terima dianggap anak kecil oleh Yunho. "Aku jadi ingin tahu seliar apa imajinasimu."

Yunho tidak membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Ia memasukkan puting kiri Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya dan memainkan puting tersebut dengan lidahnya. Tangan kirinya masih gencar memainkan puting kanan Jaejoong.

"Aaahh… Yunho!" Jaejoong menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Cairannya mulai mengalir lagi dari dalam lubang vaginanya.

Yunho merasa celananya sudah semakin sesak. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara. Ia bangun dan dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan celana piyamanya beserta celana dalamnya. Bendanya ingin segera dibebaskan. Sesuai dugaan, benda tersebut sudah berdiri tegak.

"Besar sekali." Komentar Jaejoong dengan nada bicara yang menggoda. Ia menatap penis besar suaminya itu. "Lubang vaginaku sudah tidak sabar untuk melahapnya."

Yunho menatap istrinya yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa. "Sayang, aku semakin terangsang dengan kata-katamu." Ia merasa kepanasan dan membuka piyama bagian atasnya. Ia pun kini sama telanjangnya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang tubuh atletis Yunho. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh Yunho.

Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong. Ia melihat ke arah vagina Jaejoong. "Aku takut kau akan sangat kesakitan. Aku harus membuatmu lebih basah lagi." Ia kembali meraba-raba vagina Jaejoong untuk menemukan klitoris Jaejoong. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia kembali memainkan benda kecil tersebut.

"Aaah… Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak-teriak lagi. Ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Yunho saat ini. "Terus!" Seketika cairannya mengalir lagi dengan sangat deras.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup basah." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia melumatnya dengan lahap. Jari-jari tangannya masih memainkan klitoris Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia merasakan panas dan keringat membanjiri tubuh telanjangnya. Ia sudah seperti ini, walaupun aktivitas utama mereka belum dimulai.

Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Jaejoong untuk mengetes sesiap apakah lubang vagina Jaejoong untuk dimasuki oleh penisnya yang besar.

Jaejoong terkesiap saat jari Yunho masuk ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Jari Yunho terlalu kecil. Ia ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar, penis Yunho.

Yunho merasa dinding bagian dalam Jaejoong cukup elastis. Ia pun menarik keluar jarinya dari dalam vagina Jaejoong. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang. Tolong tahan sebentar ya!" Ia melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat agar Jaejoong tidak fokus pada rasa sakitnya. Sebelum ia melakukan penetrasi, ia menaruh bantal sofa di bawah pantat Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang besar menerobos masuk lubang kewanitaanya. Sakit, dinding bagian dalamnya dipaksa untuk melebar. "Aaaaaggghh!" Ia berteriak kesakitan saat selaput daranya sobek. Darah mengalir keluar dari lubang vaginanya.

Yunho sudah berada sepenuhnya di dalam lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan. Ia bermaksud untuk menarik keluar penisnya.

Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya. "Jangan digerakkan! Biarkan seperti ini dulu sejenak!"

Yunho mulai panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang kesakitan. "Apa kau ingin kita menyudahinya sampai di sini?"

Jaejoong memang merasa kesakitan, tetapi rasa sakitnya belum mengalahkan rasa sakit saat tulang-tulangnya patah dahulu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mulai bergerak dan melanjutkannya."

"Tapi kau berdarah." Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho agar suaminya tersebut tidak terlalu khawatir. "Aku bahagia karena kaulah yang mengambil keperawananku."

Yunho balas tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong baik-baik saja. "Aku mulai." Ia memegang erat pinggul Jaejoong dan mulai memajumundurkan pinggulnya, sehingga penisnya bergerak keluar masuk lubang vagina Jaejoong.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong merasakan perih pada bagian kewanitaannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit.

Yunho mulai menciumi tubuh Jaejoong lagi. Ia mulai dari bahu. Ia kecup bahu istrinya tersebut dan membisikkan kata cinta. "Jaejoongie, aku melakukannya sebagai bukti cintaku kepadamu. Kuharap kau tidak meragukan cintaku lagi."

Kata-kata Yunho dapat membuat Jaejoong lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil memandang suaminya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Yunho melanjutkan ciumannya ke bagian lain, dada, perut, dan lainnya. Ia menjamah seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaahhh!" Jaejoong mulai merasakan nikmat dari gesekan penis Yunho dengan dindingnya. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mengenai _g-spot_-nya. "Yunho, terus!" Ia mencengkeram bahu Yunho dengan kuat. Rasa nikmatnya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

"Jaejoongie!" Yunho pun meneriakkan nama Jaejoong. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yunho. Ia tarik kepala Yunho ke dadanya.

Yunho kembali meremas-remas dada Jaejoong. Pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan cepat. "Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. "Aaahhh!"

Yunho merasa penisnya berkedut-kedut di dalam. Ia akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi. Ia pun segera menarik penisnya keluar.

Jaejoong merasa kecewa saat lubangnya terasa kosong. "Kenapa kau menariknya keluar?"

Crot! Yunho menyemburkan spermanya pada permukaan sofa dan karpet. Sofa mereka berwarna putih, sehingga cairan tersebut tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas. Akan tetapi, noda darah Jaejoong terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Noda spermanya terlihat lebih jelas pada permukaan karpet yang berwarna merah hati. "Kalau aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam rahimmu, kau bisa hamil."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hamil?" Jaejoong bangkit dalam posisi duduk.

Yunho merasa lelah setelah orgasmenya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Nafasnya tak beraturan. "Kau masih kuliah, terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak denganku?" Pikiran negatif Jaejoong muncul kembali.

Yunho bangkit dan mencium kening Jaejoong. "Bukan begitu, Sayang! Suatu saat kita akan punya anak, tetapi tidak sekarang."

"Tapi aku ingin merasakan cairanmu mengalir di dalam tubuhku." Balas Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu lain kali. Mungkin kau harus meminum pil pencegah kehamilan jika kau ingin aku mengeluarkannya di dalam." Kali ini Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong. "Aku mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur!" Ia membopong Jaejoong ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur. Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong. Kemudian ia pun berbaring di samping istrinya tersebut. "Ayo kita tidur!" Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. Ia sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan Yunho, pria yang ia cintai. Ia tidak lagi merasa bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Mereka kini sudah menjadi suami istri sungguhan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur walaupun ia lelah dan mengantuk. Ia mengingat-ingat peristiwa sebelumnya saat mereka berdua bercinta di atas sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia merasa malu jika mengingatnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya, ia bisa memiliki pria tampan itu sepenuhnya. Ia memeluk erat suaminya itu sampai ia terlelap dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Alarm berbunyi pada pukul enam pagi. Ini adalah hari MInggu. Yunjae bersama Junsu biasanya pergi lari pagi setiap hari Minggu.

Yunho yang masih sangat mengantuk merasa terganggu dengan bunyi alarm tersebut. Ia pun bangun untuk mematikan alarm tersebut dan kembali tidur. Ia benar-benar memerlukan istirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya.

Jaejoong pun terbangun oleh suara alarm tersebut. Ia terbangun saat Yunho sudah kembali terlelap. Kalau sudah terbangun, ia akan susah untuk kembali tidur. Ia melihat suaminya masih asyik tidur. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa malas untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggangu suaminya yang sedang tertidur. "Yunnie!" Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm…" Yunho menggumam. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi." Jaejoong masih saja menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmmm…" Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya menggumam.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak bangun juga. Ia pun meremas kemaluan Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aaaaaargggghh!" Yunho terlonjak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi!" Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita bercinta lagi!" Jaejoong merasa malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa?"

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak juga mengerti. Ia menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya sekali lagi. Hal itu sangat memalukan.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Jaejoong. "Kau lucu sekali."

"Kau menyebalkan." Protes Jaejoong.

"Hey, jangan marah, Sayang!" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi." Jaejoong masih saja cemberut.

"Sekarang sudah pagi." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sekarang hari Minggu. Kita tidak perlu pergi ke kampus." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho. "Kita bisa seharian melakukannya."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau kira hal itu tidak melelahkan?"

"Aku masih kuat. Mungkin aku masih sanggup sampai sore hari." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Ia sendiri saja tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya dua ronde sekaligus pagi ini.

"Ayo kita coba gaya lain!" Jaejoong dengan nakalnya membelai dada Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau _doggy style_?"

Yunho terkejut ternyata Jaejoong mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Istrinya tersebut tidaklah sepolos yang ia kira.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Atau kau punya usul lain yang lebih baik?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho masih tercengang. Istrinya tersebut cukup berbahaya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ia mulai mencium Jaejoong dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Tangannya menggerayangi punggung Yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya ternyata seliar ini. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah gadis yang polos dan penurut. Ternyata ia salah besar. Ia harus berusaha mengenal Jaejoong lebih baik lagi. Sepertinya masih banyak yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai istrinya tersebut.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat Yunho meremas-remas dadanya lagi.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher dan bahu Jaejoong. Leher dan bahu Jaejoong basah oleh air liurnya. Ia sentuhkan tangannya pada organ intim Jaejoong. Ia harus selalu memastikan bahwa Jaejoong dalam keadaan basah sebelum ia memasukkan bendanya ke dalam. Jika tidak, Jaejoong akan merasa sangat kesakitan. Ia masukkan jarinya dan mengaduk-adukkannya di dalam.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong terus mendesah. Cairannya mengalir deras membasahi tangan Yunho.

"Kau sudah sangat basah. Kurasa kau sudah siap. Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan menungging. Ia bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya. "Seperti ini?"

Yunho tersenyum kaku. "Sepertinya kau lebih banyak tahu daripada aku." Ia pun berlutut di belakang pantat Jaejoong. Ia mengocok-ngocok batang kemaluannya untuk membuatnya tegak sempurna. Setelah itu, perlahan ia dorong penisnya masuk. "Aaahh!"

Jaejoong merasakan sensasi yang berbeda pada posisi ini. Ia sudah tidak terlalu merasakan sakit seperti yang pertama kali. Ia merasakan testis Yunho sudah menumbuk pantatnya. Itu artinya Yunho sudah berada di dalamnya sepenuhnya. "Langsung gerakkan saja!"

Yunho menarik penisnya keluar, menyisakan bagian ujungnya di dalam. Kemudian ia dorong kembali penisnya masuk. Ia lakukan seperti itu secara berulang-ulang, menghasilkan desahan seksi dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia pun juga ikut mendesah, merasakan nikmat dari pijatan dinding bagian dalam Jaejoong pada penisnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak sangat keras saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas tempat tidur dengan pantatnya masih menungging ke atas. Tangannya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Yunho panik karena Jaejoong ambruk. Ia segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam. "Sudah, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini."

"Lanjutkan saja! Aku baik-baik saja. Kau belum mencapai klimaks." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah kelelahan." Ia membaringkan Jaejoong pada posisi yang benar di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong tertidur.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terlelap. Istrinya itu tampak sangat kelelahan. Ia masih belum mencapai klimaks. Batangnya masih tegang. Setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dan kemudian mandi.

.

.

.

Junsu sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen kakaknya dengan penuh amarah. Kakaknya tersebut seharusnya menjemputnya untuk pergi lari pagi. Namun, setelah satu jam menunggu, Yunho dan istrinya tidak kunjung datang. Telepon darinya pun tidak diangkat. "Yunho _Oppa_, buka pintunya!" Ia menekan bel dengan brutal.

Yunho dapat mendengar bunyi bel dari kamar mandi. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara lumba-lumba Junsu di luar apartemennya. Ia pun mempercepat mandinya dan berpakaian. Setelah itu ia berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk Junsu. "Kau cerewet sekali! Suaramu itu bisa mengganggu tetangga."

Junsu sangat geram. Seharusnya ia lah yang memarahi Yunho, bukan sebaliknya. Ia melihat Yunho baru selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. "Kenapa _oppa_ tidak menjemputku dan mengangkat telepon dariku?"

"Oh, itu. Aku sedang sibuk, sehingga aku tidak mendengar bunyi telepon." Jawab Yunho dengan santainya.

Junsu semakin marah karena Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. "Sibuk katamu? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di Minggu pagi?"

"Kau mau tahu saja." Yunho masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Junsu menerobos masuk apartemen Yunho. Ia melihat ruang keluarga yang berantakan, pakaian berserakan di lantai, mangkuk kosong bekas mi instan di atas meja, noda berwarna putih di atas karpet, bahkan ada noda darah di atas sofa. "_Oppa_, kenapa ada darah di atas sofa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Jaejoong _Unnie_ sampai ia berdarah-darah?"

"Tentu saja ia berdarah karena ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya." Jawab Yunho.

Junsu tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Yunho. "Bukankah pernikahan kalian dipercepat karena kau telah memperkosanya?"

"Itu tidak benar. Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan menuduhku?" Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa adik kesayangannya itu ikut menuduhnya juga. "Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu?"

"Benar juga. Kau bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu." Junsu juga sebenarnya tidak percaya saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya yang alim dan sopan berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh. "Tapi kalian sudah sebulan menikah, masa baru melakukannya pertama kali tadi malam? Pantas saja Jaejoong _Unnie_ sering mengeluh khawatir. Ia bertanya tipe wanita yang seperti apa yang _oppa_ suka. Jadi, ternyata ia mengira bahwa _oppa_ tidak menyukainya."

"Ya, dia juga berkata seperti itu." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Dasar laki-laki! Tidak peka akan perasaan wanita." Junsu memarahi kakaknya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang lain?" Yunho tidak terima dikatai oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berusaha untuk mengerti istrimu sendiri." Balas Junsu. "Ya sudah, kita tidak usah bertengkar. Sekarang di mana Jaejoong _Unnie_?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan. Jadi, kau jangan berisik! Nanti dia terganggu oleh suara lumba-lumbamu." Jawab Yunho.

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga. "Kalian melakukannya berapa ronde?"

Yunho terkejut dengan pertanyaan Junsu. Remaja putri zaman sekarang pikirannya sudah ke arah hal-hal seperti itu. "Hanya satu setengah ronde."

"Kenapa dia sampai kelelahan begitu? Kau bermain kasar ya?" Tuduh Junsu.

Lagi-lagi Yunho dituduh macam-macam. "Enak sekali kau bicara. Kau akan tahu bagaimana melelahkannya aktivitas seperti itu jika kau sudah merasakannya sendiri. Apakah kau datang kemari hanya untuk memarahiku? Lebih baik kau pergi saja daripada menggangguku. Aku akan membereskan rumah."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jika aku tetap di sini kau akan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa spermamu di karpet." Junsu pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen kakaknya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Junsu, Yunho pun membersihkan apartemennya dan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Khusus hari ini ia ingin Jaejoong terbebas dari pekerjaan rumah tangga. Hatinya sangat sedih setiap ia melihat bekas luka yang memenuhi tangan Jaejoong. Ia memulai dengan membersihkan ruang keluarga, terutama sofa dan karpet. Cukup sulit untuk menghilangkan noda-noda tersebut. Kemudian ia memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Sementara mesin cuci bekerja, ia mencuci mangkuk dan panci kotor bekas mi instan tadi malam. Tak lupa ia juga memnyikat lantai dan dinding kamar mandi, beserta bak mandi dan toiletnya.

.

.

.

Pada tengah hari, Yunho sudah selesai membersihkan seisi apartemennya dan menjemur pakaian. Ia merasa lapar. Ia pun membuka lemari es, hanya ada kimchi dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menumis kimchi dan sayuran-sayuran tersebut dan juga memasak nasi. Makanannya sudah harus siap saat Jaejoong terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan dari dapur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal dan lemas. Ini lebih melelahkan daripada bermain sepak bola selama dua babak penuh. Ia merasa tidak enak karena Yunho harus memasak, bukan dirinya. Ia pun melingkarkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan beranjak ke dapur.

Yunho menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di dapur. Ia pun tersenyum kepada istrinya tersebut. "Makanannya akan siap beberapa menit lagi. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu!"

Jaejoong juga menyadari bahwa seisi apartemen mereka sudah terlihat lebih bersih daripada sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku!"

"Untuk apa?" Yunho masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk sayuran di atas penggorengan.

"Kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian karena aku tertidur." Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku istri yang tidak berguna."

Sayuran yang dimasak oleh Yunho sudah matang. Ia pun segera mematikan kompornya. Lalu ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk wanitanya itu. "Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun menangis di dada Yunho. "Maafkan aku! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. "Sekarang mandilah! Setelah itu kita makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar, bukan?"

Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku memandikanmu?" Canda Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong merona karena malu sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Yunho pun segera menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di sebelah wastafel. Ia kemudian mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah bak mandinya penuh, ia membuka selimut yang melilit tubuh Jaejoong dan menaruh Jaejoong di dalam bak mandi. Ia membubuhkan sabun pada air di dalam bak mandi sampai terbentuklah busa-busa. Ia pun mulai menyabuni tubuh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia merasakan getaran-getaran saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit Jaejoong, menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa menahan hasratnya. Jaejoong masih terlihat lelah. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya lagi di kamar mandi saat ini, Ia bukanlah seorang maniak seks. Ia hanya akan melakukannya atas dasar untuk menyenangkan pasangannya, bukan untuk memenuhi nafsunya semata.

"Uhh!" Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho menyentuh beberapa titik sensitifnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan tangan Yunho di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho merasakan adanya bahaya saat Jaejoong mendesah. Jangan sampai Jaejoong terangsang lagi. Jika Jaejoong sampai terangsang, pasti wanita itu akan memintanya lagi untuk bercinta di kamar mandi sekarang juga. "Sudah ya! Kita bilas tubuhmu dengan air bersih." Ia menggendong Jaejoong keluar dari bak mandi ke bawah pancuran. Ia putar kran pancuran tersebut, sehingga air mengalir membasahi sekujur tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi busa sabun. Ia sampai harus menelan ludahnya saat menyaksikan air mengalir di seluruh tubuh telanjang Jaejoong, pemandangan yang sangat erotis.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Yunho pun juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang yang kering karena yang sebelumnya basah saat memandikan Jaejoong. Mereka sekarang sedang makan di ruang keluarga, tempat mereka melepaskan keperjakaan dan keperawanan mereka. Wajah mereka memerah saat mengingat kejadian dini hari tadi.

Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi dan tumis sayuran buatan Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Masakan Yunho selalu jauh lebih enak daripada masakan buatannya. Ini tidak membuat semangatnya turun. Justru ia menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi. Yunho sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia pun harus berusaha keras untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai sepak bola juga." Yunho memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Jaejoong kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Yunho? Apakah ia harus berterus terang kepada Yunho bahwa ia adalah gadis tomboy yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang disukai oleh laki-laki? Ia tidak hanya suka menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tetapi ia juga suka bermain bola dengan teman laki-lakinya. Apakah Yunho akan marah jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut? Ia merasa sangat bingung sekarang.

**TBC**

Riska0122: yup. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Guest: Jaejoong saya buat lebih agresif lagi di _chapter_ ini. Yunho sampai kalah.

FiAndYJ: mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini cukup memuaskan. Saya buat Jaejoong yang meminta dan Yunho yang mengabulkan.

Juuunchan: mungkin Jaejoong yang akan lebih banyak menuntut karena ia masih remaja yang mempunyai banyak keinginan.

Dirakyu: ya.

JungJaema: bisa dikatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah remaja yang hiperaktif. Yunho adalah tipe suami yang suka menuruti kemauan istrinya. Kebahagiaan istri adalah yang utama baginya. Sebisa mungkin saya akan membuatnya alami. Saya hanya bisa menulis cerita yang ringan-ringan saja.

Nony: Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan, sehingga ia terpaksa melakukan inisiatif duluan.

Min: ya, mereka sudah melakukannya, tetapi masih banyak yang Jaejoong sembunyikan dari Yunho.

Hanazono Myori Aikawa: Jaejoong tipe remaja hiperaktif yang banyak bermodalkan nekat dalam melakukan sesuatu.

Mita changmin: _update_! Tapi Jae bimbang lagi apakah ia harus berterus terang tentang sifat aslinya kepada Yunho atau tidak.

Cindyshim07: _update_! Selamat menikmati!

Hyejeong342: ya.

.921: Jae masih terlalu muda untuk hamil, mungkin masih lama.

Lady Ze: dari segi teori Yunho tahu cara melakukannya, tetapi ia tidak berani mempraktikkannya.

Ny Cho evil: ya.

Princesssparkyu: terima kasih, Ada. Kalau tidak ada, saya bisa didemo para pembaca. Saya kurang bisa membuat adegan yang romantis.

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny: memang lebih nyaman untuk curhat masalah seperti ini kepada sesame wanita.

6002nope: banyak jalan menuju Roma.

Jona807: belum tahu.

Ajid yunjae: untuk para istri, temanilah suami kalian saat menonton pertandingan sepak bola! Siapa tahu dapat 'bonus'.

Junghyejung: asalkan Jae minta langsung, Yun akan langsung penuhi.

ReDevil9095: terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu polos, tetapi mereka berdua masih _jaim_.

Ai Rin Lee: daripada saya potong pada saat mereka melakukan itu di _chapter_ ini, lebih tidak enak lagi. _Update_! Saya meliburkan diri hari ini, sehingga bisa _update_ cepat.

Jkim: kelakuan Jae memang saya buat konyol, jauh dari anggun. Sifat Yunjae di sini memang bertolak belakang, walaupun sama-sama mesum, Jae yang menggebu-gebu dan Yun yang kalem.

Lipminnie: ya. Kalau Yunho menolak, Jae akan mengamuk.

Akiramia44: tak kenal, maka tak sayang. Tak sayang, maka tak cinta. Namun, Yunjae di sini tak kenal tapi cinta.

.1272: menunggu momen yang pas.

Kakaichi: sama-sama. Masih jauh untuk proses membuat bayi.

Liao huan: terima kasih.

Yoon HyunWoon: kalau ada, saya juga mau.

Jongwookie: Jaejoong kalau bicara memang tidak banyak dipikir terlebih dahulu, maklum masih remaja labil. Terima kasih.

Christyy: _update_!

Siapaya: amin. Mudah-mudahan saja.

Azahra88: ok.

Nyonya Park: jadinya di _chapter_ ini.

Krisslyd: Jae meminta, Yun mengabulkan.

Mily1909: kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata mulai _chapter_ 3 pasti ada hal yang mesumnya.

Vivi: terima kasih. Karakter Jae memang saya buat seperti itu. Zaman sekarang sudah jarang remaja putri yang malu-malu kucing seperti zaman dulu.

Ryeona: halo! Sekarang. Terima kasih.

Aaliya Shim: saya juga tidak suka kesalahpahaman yang berkepanjangan. Cerita ini memang disesuaikan dengan apa yang saya suka, tidak akan ada _angst_, _hurt_, dan semacamnya. Setiap masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan baik, walaupun kadang-kadang membutuhkan proses yang panjang yang disebabkan oleh ketidakdewasaan para tokoh di dalamnya.

Ifa. : Yunho tidak sebrutal itu sampai Jaejoong tidak bisa jalan. DI sini Yunho adalah pria yang lembut.

Park July: saya membuat karakter Yunho di sini sesuai tipe suami ideal yang saya inginkan. Jadi, memang jarang karena karakter Yunho di sini mendekati ideal. Saya bisa _update_ cepat karena hari ini saya meliburkan diri.

88: berkelahi saja Jaejoong berani, masa yang ini tidak berani.

Himawari Ezuki: maaf karena _chapter_ sebelumnya mengecewakan. Mudah-mudahan yang ini bisa membayar kekecewaan tersebut.

Cassieyunjae: masih, tetapi sudah tidak terlalu. Jaejoong memang nekat, sehingga Yunho harus menuruti keinginannya. Ya.

Zhie Hikaru: Yunho melakukan semuanya karena cinta. Ia tidak menyentuh Jaejoong selama ini pun karena ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

Myyunyun: pria yang belum terlalu berpengalaman dengan wanita memang cenderung tidak peka. Pria menjadi peka karena sudah terbiasa. Jadi, perlu diwaspadai juga jika ada pria yang begitu perhatian dan pengertian. Jangan-jangan mantannya banyak.

Toki4102: terima kasih. Ok.

Guest: terima kasih.

Guest: belum sampai ke sana. Mungkin nanti juga karakter Yoochun dan Changmin akan dimunculkan di kampus.

Joongmax: semua perlu proses dan Yunjae sedang dalam proses penjajakan.

Jung2: belum tahu.

CuteCat88: bagi Yunho, kebahagiaan Jaejoong di atas kebahagiaannya. Jika Jaejoong bahagia, ia pun bahagia.

Taeripark: _chapter_ yang ini lebih memalukan lagi.

Diyas: ok.

Casshipper Jung: kalau dua-duanya alim, nanti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

TriaU-KnowHero: terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan yang ini cukup memuaskan.

Gu gu: Jae masih terlalu muda untuk hamil. Kalau pun ia hamil sekarang, itu karena ketidaksengajaan atau keteledoran.

Doki doki: saya suka Barca karena cara bermainnya yang cantik. Saya kurang suka CR7. Di sini memang Yunho yang dipaksa oleh Jae. Kalau tidak saya kabulkan, nanti saya didemo.

BLACKnote: kemarin itu saya belum siap menulis adegan-adegannya. Semoga kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

tyaaAR: Jaejoong masih belum jujur sepenuhnya kepada Yunho. Jaejoong memang tipe wanita agresif dan Yunho tipe pria kalem yang selalu bisa meredam emosi Jaejoong. Justru dengan sifat Yunho yang seperti itu, Jaejoong jadi sangat menghormati Yunho dan semakin cinta.

Nanajunsu: mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan.

Han eun ji: oh ya? Padahal saya merasa tidak bisa menulis adegan romantis.

Rilianda Abelira: terima kasih.

Dipa Woon: ya. Yunho juga takut kalau Jaejoong sampai marah karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Rly. : Jae minta lagi dan lagi.

ayyaLaksita: maaf, kalau kata-kata yang saya gunakan terlalu vulgar. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu. Selanjutnya saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Meirah.1111: tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas masukannya. Saya juga memang sangat tidak puas dengan ending MOG. Saat itu saya sedang sangat sibuk, sehingga saya ingin cepat-cepat menamatkannya. Untuk yang ini mungkin saya akan lebih santai dan tidak akan memaksakan diri. Kalau saya tidak bisa _update_, ya saya tidak akan _update_. Kejadian sebelumnya menjadi pelajaran buat saya.

Novitawahyuu: ok. _Update_!

YuyaLoveSungmin: mudah-mudahan yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Terima kasih.

Farla 23: tidak juga. Dia tahu, tetapi belum berani mempraktikkannya secara langsung.

Myeolchi gyuhee: proses mereka untuk terbuka satu sama lain membutuhkan proses yang cukup panjang. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka akan jujur kepada pasangannya masing-masing.

3kjj: saya tidak seiseng itu. Saya juga pembaca, saya mengerti apa yang pembaca rasakan. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Magnaeris: saya kurang tahu bahasa Jawa. Jaejoong yang asli juga kelakuannya lebih ajaib dan Yunho yang asli juga memang suami idaman semua orang.

: kalau saya justru lebih suka GS karena terasa lebih alami, tinggal membayangkan Jaejoong menjadi perempuan. Saya belum sanggup menulis cerita yaoi karena konfliknya pasti lebih rumit dan kasusnya belum banyak terjadi di sekitar kita. Kalau pun ada, mereka tidak akan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Biasanya referensi saya untuk menulis cerita adalah kejadian atau kasus yang lazim terjadi di sekitar kita. Cerita ini sudah sampai _chapter _6.

Misschukyulate2: terima kasih. Di_-follow_ saja. Jadi, tidak perlu rajin-rajin mengecek. Nanti ada notifikasinya lewat email kalau sudah _update_. Satu lagi ciri khas saya, kalau saya akan menulis adegan dewasa, tokohnya harus menikah dulu supaya hubungan mereka halal.

Vianashim: kalau saya ada waktu luang, saya akan _update_. Jadi, tidak jelas apakah saya akan _update_ cepat atau tidak.

SiDer Tobat: siapkan dirimu untuk membaca _chapter_ ini! Seharusnya saya mengatakan hal ini di awal ya. Apanya? _Update_-nya? Tidak tentu. Saya _update_ kalau ada waktu luang. Kebetulan hari ini saya meliburkan diri.


	7. A Perfect Date

**Chapter 7**

**A Perfect Date**

"Karena kau menyukai sepak bola juga, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Tempat apa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia masih merasa khawatir. Ia takut Yunho akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tentu saja tempat yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola." Jawab Yunho. "Ayo habiskan makananmu!"

Jaejoong melanjutkan makan. Ia merasa sangat tidak tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Jaejoong membawa piring kosong ke tempat cuci piring. Ia hendak mencuci piring.

"Biar aku saja!" Yunho mencegah Jaejoong untuk mencuci piring.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya. "Ini memang sudah tugasku. Kau sudah melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sekarang giliranku."

Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya. "Aku ingin kau libur mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga hari ini. Jadi, biar aku saja!" Ia mengambil alih pekerjaan yang akan Jaejoong lakukan.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong hendak protes, tetapi Yunho mendorongnya menjauh dari bak cuci piring. "Kau ganti baju saja sana! Pakai pakaian olahragamu ya!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan. Ia menuruti perintah suaminya tersebut. Ia pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, ke mana Yunho akan membawanya pergi?

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana pendek. Ia pun keluar dari kamar. Yunho sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Cepat sekali suaminya itu mencuci piring. Jauh lebih cepat dari dirinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak becus sebagai seorang istri.

"Sayang, jangan pakai celana pendek untuk pergi ke luar rumah!" Yunho mengkritik penampilan Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya. Sebenarnya selama ini ia ingin protes jika Jaejoong memakai pakaian minim di luar rumah. Ia tidak suka orang lain melihat tubuh istrinya itu. Namun, ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Ia takut Jaejoong marah.

"Eh?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan heran.

"Kau milikku, Sayang!" Ujar Yunho sedikit tegas. "Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati tubuh indahmu."

Senyum Jaejoong terkembang. Ternyata suaminya itu cemburu. Ia merasa sangat senang. "Baiklah!" Ia pun kembali ke dalam kamar dengan antusias dan mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana olah raga panjang.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang Yunho maksud, Jaejoong kembali menjadi pendiam. Ia tidak banyak bicara. Ia masih takut Yunho akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang kesukaannya terhadap sepak bola.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begitu? Apa kau marah kepadaku?" Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah!" Yunho merasa lega. Hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan.

"Yunho, apa yang kau suka dariku?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Semuanya." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuatmu kecewa?" Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Mungkin aku akan sedih." Jawab Yunho. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadamu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Jaejoong merasa terharu dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Yunho karena selama ini ia tidak jujur. "Apa saja yang akan membuatmu kecewa terhadap diriku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yunho mencurigai sesuatu.

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku akan sangat sedih jika kau mencintai pria lain." Jawab Yunho. Ia mulai khawatir bahwa Jaejoong punya kekasih lain. "Apa kau punya kekasih sebelum menikah denganku?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Ia takut Yunho salah paham. "Hanya kau pria yang kucintai. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!"

Jaejoong terhenyak saat ia melihat mata Yunho sedikit berkaca-kaca. Pria itu benar-benar mengira bahwa dirinya mencintai pria lain. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

.

.

.

Sampailah pasangan Yunjae di tempat tujuan, lapangan sepak bola milik universitas mereka. "Kita sudah sampai!"

"Kenapa kita datang kemari?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menerka apa yang Yunho pikirkan.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong masuk ke dalam stadion dan mengajak istrinya tersebut duduk di bangku penonton untuk menonton tim sepak bola universitas mereka yang sedang berlatih. "Mereka adalah tim sepak bola kampus kita."

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa Yunho mengajaknya kemari. Ia teringat masa-masa sekolahnya. Ia tidak bisa masuk klub sepak bola sekolah karena ia adalah seorang perempuan, tetapi para anggota klub sepak bola sering mengajaknya bermain bola bersama. Sedih rasanya karena ia tidak bisa ikut membela tim sepak bola sekolahnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi sepak bola antar sekolah.

"Dulu aku juga bermain untuk tim kampus kita." Yunho mulai bercerita. "Tiga tahun lalu aku pernah ikut membela tim universitas kita sampai menjadi juara nasional turnamen sepak bola antar universitas."

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar cerita Yunho. Ternyata suaminya itu pernah bermain sampai menjadi juara tingkat nasional. Suaminya itu pasti sangat hebat pada saat itu.

"Posisiku sebagai penjaga gawang." Lanjut Yunho. "Ya, memang tidak sekeren pemain depan yang bisa mencetak gol, tetapi aku juga berjasa dalam menjaga pertahan kami."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Sebenarnya ia tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata suaminya itu adalah pemain tipe bertahan, bukan tipe penyerang. Pantas saja Yunho tidak berani menyerang dirinya dan tidak seagresif dirinya yang memang merupakan seorang penyerang dalam tim. Dia mulai membayangkan bahwa dirinya berhadapan dengan Yunho satu lawan satu dalam sebuah adu penalti. Kira-kira siapakah yang akan menang jika hal tersebut terjadi? Ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut. Hal tersebut mustahil terjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai sepak bola?" Yunho kembali bertanya. "Kenapa tidak ada pernak-pernik sepak bola di kamarmu?"

Jaejoong kembali gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Di kamarmu juga tidak ada pernak-pernik sepak bola." Ia berusah mengalihkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Sebelum kau datang, kamarku penuh dengan poster para pemain dan tim kesukaanku. Aku takut kau tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Jadi, aku singkirkan semua itu." Jawab Yunho.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Aku mengira bahwa kau tidak menyukai hal semacam sepak bola. Jarang sekali wanita yang menyukai olahraga seperti sepak bola. Kalau pun ada wanita yang menyukai sepak bola, kebanyakan dari mereka menyukai pemain sepak bola yang tampan, bukan karena mereka menyukai pertandingannya." Yunho menunjuk ke arah para gadis yang berteriak-teriak di pinggir lapangan. "Seperti mereka."

"Yoochun _Oppa_! Changmin _Oppa_!" Jaejoong melihat para gadis tersebut melambaikan tangan mereka sambil meneriakkan nama pemain pujaan mereka. 'Norak!' Ia kemudian melihat salah satu pemain melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis-gadis tersebut. 'Dia juga sama noraknya seperti gadis-gadis itu, padahal dia tidak terlalu tampan. Jidatnya saja tidak kalah lebar dari lapangan sepak bola. Jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho, tentu saja suamiku itu jauh lebih tampan.'

"Teriakan mereka bisa mengganggu konsentrasi para pemain." Yunho berkomentar.

Jaejoong jadi berpikir bahwa pasti suaminya itu juga sering diteriaki oleh para gadis. Pemain yang tidak terlalu tampan saja memiliki banyak penggemar, apalagi Yunho yang super tampan. Ia merasa sedikit cemburu. "Kau juga pasti punya banyak penggemar dan kau pasti sangat menyukai hal tersebut, bukan?"

Yunho menyeringai nakal. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Memang benar bahwa aku punya banyak penggemar, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak suka hal tersebut. Teriakan mereka sangat mengganggu." Ujar Yunho. "Bukannya aku tidak menghargai dukungan mereka. Aku sangat senang bahwa banyak yang mendukung tim kami, sehingga tim kami dapat meraih juara nasional, tetapi kadang-kadang mereka terlalu berlebihan. Tindakan mereka justru dapat membuyarkan konsentrasi tim dan mereka hanya mendukung beberapa pemain saja yang menurut mereka tampan. Seharusnya mereka mendukung semua pemain dalam tim, bukan hanya sebagian."

Jaejoong setuju dengan pendapat Yunho. Ia pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan penggemar yang seperti itu. Saat di SMA ia sering bermain sepak bola dengan para anggota klub sepak bola dan para penggemar tersebut merasa bahwa ia adalah sebuah ancaman. Mereka tidak suka dirinya dekat dengan pemain idola mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka memiliki kakak yang merupakan anggota gangster dan mengadukan dirinya, sehingga ia diserang dan dikeroyok oleh para gangster tersebut sampai beberapa tulangnya patah. Walaupun ia bisa berkelahi, tetap saja ia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak akan bisa melawan belasan anggota gangster tersebut. Untung saja saat itu ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan melaporkannya kepada polisi. Ia selamat karena polisi segera datang. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa mati saat itu.

"Jaejoongie, kau bukan gadis yang seperti itu, kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja bukan." Jawab Jaejoong bangga, Ia tidak sudi disamakan dengan para gadis itu. "Aku menyukai sepak bola karena pertandingannya memang menarik, bukan karena adanya pemain yang tampan."

Karena asyik mengobrol, tanpa mereka sadari sesi latihan sudah berakhir dan para pemain sudah meninggalkan lapangan. "Jaejoongie, ayo aku ajari kau menendang bola!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke tengah lapangan yang sudah kosong. Ia kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke salah satu gawang di lapangan tersebut. "Kau yang jadi penendang dan aku yang menjaga gawang." Ia mengambil sebuah bola yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan dan menaruhnya pada titik putih di depan gawang. Setelah itu ia berdiri di antara tiang gawang. "Ayo tendang!"

Jaejoong bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tadi ia berandai-andai untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho dalam sebuah adu penalti dan sekarang hal tersebut bisa menjadi kenyataan. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho mengetahui bahwa dirinya bisa bermain bola. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ayo, tendang saja! Jangan takut!" Ujar Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kemudian ia pun menendang bola tersebut dengan sangat pelan.

Yunho pun menyambut bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya. "Tendang yang lebih keras, Jaejoongie!" Ia melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan berpura-pura tidak bisa menendang bola. Ia kemudian menendang bola tersebut dengan sedikit lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Dengan sangat mudah Yunho dapat menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh Jaejoong. "Bagus, Jaejoongie! Berikutnya lebih keras lagi!" Ia pun melemparkan bola tersebut kembali kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menendang kembali bola tersebut seperti sebelumnya. Ia harus berhati-hati jangan sampai Yunho menyadari bahwa dirinya bisa menendang bola dengan sangat baik.

Setelah menangkap bola yang ditendang oleh Jaejoong, Yunho pun menghampiri istrinya tersebut. "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menendang bola ke arah gawang." Ia menaruh bola tersebut pada titik penalti. "Kakimu harus seperti ini." Ia menunjukkan kepada Jaejoong bagaimana posisi kaki yang tepat untuk menendang bola.

Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak enak kepada Yunho. Jika Yunho tahu dirinya jago menendang bola, suaminya tersebut pasti akan merasa seperti orang bodoh telah melakukan hal ini.

"Arahkan tendanganmu ke arah gawang! Kau bisa mengincar pojok kanan atau kiri gawang." Yunho pun menendang bola ke arah gawang, tepat di pojok kanan gawang. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Jaejoong harus menendang bola lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Yunho pasti akan merasa kecewa jika ia tidak menunjukkan kemajuan setelah diajari. Ia pun menendang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Bagus, Jaejoongie! Kau bisa belajar dengan cepat." Puji Yunho.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Ia sungguh merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Yunho terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ayo coba lagi! Sekarang coba arahkan tendanganmu!" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengulanginya lagi. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

Tendangan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin membaik. Ia mulai menikmati permainan mereka. Ini mulai terasa menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yunho. Ia mulai melupakan rasa bersalahnya kepada Yunho dan terlarut dalam permainan mereka. Ia sangat bersemangat sekarang, apalagi ia melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat gembira.

Yunho merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain sepak bola karena kesibukannya, lagipula ia tidak ada teman untuk bermain bola. Dengan adanya Jaejoong, ia bisa kembali merasakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain sepak bola. Ini merupakan kencan yang sempurna, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan melakukan kegiatan yang digemari. "Ayo, Jaejoongie! Kau pasti bisa!"

Semangat Jaejoong semakin menggebu-gebu karena Yunho terus memberinya semangat. Ia menendang bola tersebut dengan sangat keras ke arah selangkangan Yunho.

"Aaww!" Tubuh Yunho pun tumbang. Ia berguling-guling di atas lapangan berlumpur sambil memegangi bagian pribadinya yang terkena bola.

Jaejoong tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia menjadi panik dan menghampiri Yunho. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja. Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Yunho meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia masih berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Jaejoong menjadi semakin panik melihat ekspresi kesakitan pada wajah Yunho. Tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai bagian tubuh Yunho yang terkena bola.

Yunho menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. "Jangan dipegang!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh kecemasan. "Apakah sangat sakit?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia masih meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong ingin sekali membantu Yunho, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika salah bertindak, bisa-bisa Yunho akan menjadi lebih kesakitan dan jika sesuatu terjadi kepada barang milik Yunho tersebut, ia sendiri juga yang rugi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian rasa sakit pada selangkangan Yunho sudah mereda. "Kau begitu menyukai bagian bawah tubuhku ya."

"Maaf!" Jaejoong merasa bersalah. "Apa kau sudah baikan?"

Yunho tertawa. "Apa kau khawatir bendaku ini tidak bisa lagi digunakan?"

"Yah!" Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena Yunho menggodanya.

Yunho yang sedang berbaring di tanah berlumpur tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong hingga terbaring di tanah dan menindihnya. "Kau nakal ya!"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Perlahan Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia tatap sepasang mata bulat itu.

Detak jantung Jaejoong menjadi semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin dekatnya wajah Yunho. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir Yunho untuk mendarat pada bibirnya.

Bibir Yunho sudah menyentuh permukaan bibir Jaejoong sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil segenggam tanah berlumpur di sekitarnya dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Jaejoong. "Kau harus mendapatkan balasannya, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya cemberut. Ia mengira Yunho akan menciumnya, tetapi suaminya tersebut malah mengoleskan lumpur pada wajahnya. "Sialan, Kau!" Ia pun tak mau kalah. Ia membalas Yunho dengan mengoleskan lumpur pada wajah Yunho.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tampak senang sekali. Ia senang saat Jaejoong cemberut seperti itu.

Jaejoong semakin kesal karena Yunho menertawainya. Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Yunho yang menindihnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang ia yang menindih Yunho.

"Kau mau di atas, Jaejoongie?" Cibir Yunho. Ia pun membalikkan kembali posisi mereka dengan mudah. Ia kembali menindih Jaejoong. "Tidak akan semudah itu."

Jaejoong semakin merasa panas dengan kata-kata Yunho. Ia tidak mau kalah. Ia membalik kembali posisi mereka. "Aku yang akan berada di atas."

Yunho sangat senang menggoda Jaejoong dan membalikkan posisi mereka lagi. Karena Jaejoong juga tidak mau kalah, mereka terus berguling-guling di lapangan berlumpur, saling bergantian menindih sambil sesekali mengoleskan lumpur ke wajah pasangannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Jaejoongie!" Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong dipenuhi lumpur. Ia pun bangkit dan berlari.

"Sialan, Kau!" Jaejoong pun bangkit dari tanah. Ia mengambil seonggok lumpur dan berlari mengejar Yunho. "Awas kau, Jung Yunho! Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Yunho berlari sambil tertawa riang. "Ayo kejar aku kalau kau bisa!"

Kata-kata Yunho benar-benar memprovokasi Jaejoong. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Yunho. Rasa sakit dan lelah yang diakibatkan oleh aktivitas mereka pada dini hari dan tadi pagi tak ia rasakan. Ia ingin melakukan pembalasan kepada Yunho.

Yunho sedikit terkejut karena Jaejoong dapat berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ia hampir terkejar oleh Jaejoong. Ia pun terus berlari, walaupun ia merasa sangat lelah.

Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk mengejar Yunho. Ia pun berhasil menarik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. Plok! Ia melemparkan lumpur di tangannya pada wajah Yunho. "Rasakan!"

Nafas Yunho terengah-engah. Ia sudah lelah berlari. "Sudah, Jaejoongie! Aku lelah."

"Dasar payah!" Jaejoong mencibir Yunho. "Baru segitu saja kau sudah lelah."

"Biasanya aku bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat. Aktivitas kita dini hari dan pagi tadi benar-benar menguras tenagaku." Yunho masih mengatur nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak merasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "Sedikit."

Yunho merasa kagum kepada istrinya tersebut. Istrinya tersebut ternyata memiliki stamina yang cukup tinggi. Kalau begitu ia harus bisa lebih kuat daripada Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Jaejoong. Memalukan sekali jika ia sampai dikalahkan oleh Jaejoong dalam hal stamina. "Sekarang sudah sore. Ayo kita bersihkan tubuh kita!"

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki kamar ganti pemain. Para pemain sudah selesai berlatih sejak tadi, sehingga sudah tidak ada siapa pun di dalam kamar ganti. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membawa Jaejoong masuk. Tampaklah berderet pancuran di dalam kamar mandi di ruang ganti pemain. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke salah satu pancuran di sana dan memutar kran pancuran tersebut, sehingga air mengalir dari pancuran tersebut. "Ayo buka bajumu!" Ia membantu Jaejoong melepaskan kausnya.

Setelah kausnya terlepas, Jaejoong melepaskan sepatu dan celana olahraganya. Kini ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Air mengalir dari pancuran membasahi tubuhnya.

Yunho memandangi tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengagumi tubuh indah istrinya tersebut. Tubuh Jaejoong memang lebih berotot dari wanita pada umumnya. Namun, itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat lebih seksi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dan tidak membuka bajumu?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho yang hanya terdiam membeku.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tentu saja aku akan membukanya." Ia pun melepaskan sepatunya dan kemudian kausnya.

"Sini aku bantu melepaskan celanamu!" Ujar Jaejoong polos.

Saat ini Yunho sudah mulai merasakan getaran-getaran. Ia terangsang. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong melepaskan celananya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan sesuatu sudah menggembung di balik celana pendeknya tersebut.

Jaejoong belum menyadari hal yang terjadi kepada suaminya tersebut. Ia asyik membersihkan lumpur pada tubuhnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam menyaksikan pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Ingin sekali ia menerkam Jaejoong sekarang juga.

Jaejoong masih tak sadar bahwa Yunho sekarang sedang memandanginya. Ia melepaskan bra yang dikenakannya.

Yunho semakin merasakan panas saat melihat payudara Jaejoong yang sudah tak tertutupi apa pun. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Jaejoong kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya. Ia kini tak memakai apa pun di tubuhnya. Ia masih ayik membersihkan lumpur yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Yun, tolong bantu aku membersihkan lumpur di punggungku!" Ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yunho.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, sehingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai bergerilya menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aah!" Jaejoong mendesah saat tangan Yunho mulai memainkan payudaranya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Yunho menciumi leher Jaejoong. Tangannya masih dengan terampil memilin-milin puting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya agar Yunho dapat dengan mudah menjelajahi lehernya.

Setelah puas menjelajahi leher Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ciuman Yunho berpindah pada bibir Jaejoong. Ia hisap bibir seksi istrinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar bernafsu sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ia hisap dan lumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kuat.

Jaejoong semakin terlarut di dalam ciuman Yunho. Ia pun membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa berciuman. Dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan dadanya pada dada Yunho.

Yunho mendekap pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Tangannya perlahan turun membelai pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Ia benar-benar merasa melayang sekarang. Ciuman Yunho sangat memabukkan. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan meremas-remas rambut basah Yunho dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Yunho perlahan-lahan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia menempelkan punggung Jaejoong pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia angkat tubuh Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong pada pinggangnya. "Sayang, lepaskan celanaku dengan menggunakan jari-jari kakimu!"

Jaejoong mematuhi perintah suaminya. Jari-jari kakinya dengan terampil melepaskan celana pendek Yunho sampai terjatuh di lantai.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah ke dada Jaejoong. Ia menghisap payudara kanan Jaejoong. Tangannya meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aah! Yunho!" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Tangan Yunho berpindah dari pantat Jaejoong ke lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam.

"Aaah!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat sebuah jari Yunho menerobos lubang vaginanya.

Yunho menunggu sampai Jaejoong tidak merasa kesakitan lagi dan mulai mengaduk-aduk jarinya di dalam vagina Jaejoong. "Sayang, bolehkan aku masuk?" Ia berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Hembusan nafas Yunho pada telinganya membuat gairah Jaejoong semakin meningkat. Ia mengangguk. "Masuklah!"

Perlahan Yunho mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mendorongnya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

Dinding vagina Jaejoong belum terbiasa untuk melebar. Ia masih merasakan sakit saat Yunho melakukan penetrasi, tetapi tidak sesakit saat pertama kali. Ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Aku sudah berada di dalam, Sayang. Bolehkah aku bergerak?" Yunho meminta izin Jaejoong.

"Bergeraklah sesuka hatimu! Buat aku puas!" Jaejoong tersenyum nakal sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong. Ia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut.

"Kenapa pelan sekali?" Protes Jaejoong. "Kau payah!"

"Kau menantangku, Sayang? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" Yunho menyeringai. Ia menyukai Jaejoong yang liar.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Buktikan!" Tantang Jaejoong.

"Ok!" Yunho menjadi sangat bersemangat. Ia hujamkan penisnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaahh!" Jaejoong terlonjak saat Yunho menghujamnya dengan sangat kuat.

Yunho terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak merasa ragu-ragu lagi karena Jaejoong lah yang memintanya.

"Yunho, terus!" Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berteriak.

Yunho pun ikut mendesah. Ia bergerak semakin cepat. Saat ia sedang asyik menggauli istrinya tersebut, ia mendengar pintu ruang ganti pemain dibuka dan ditutup kembali. "Sssstt! Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti." Ia pun segera mematikan kran air agar tidak terdengar bunyi air mengalir.

Jaejoong berhenti bersuara. Ia mulai panik. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk kemari?"

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi." Jawab Yunho. "Jangan menimbulkan suara sampai orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti!"

.

.

.

Selama beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak melakukan apa pun. Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang. Tampaknya orang yang sedang berada di dalam ruang ganti ini adalah petugas kebersihan dan sedang membersihkan ruang ganti.

Selesai membersihkan ruang ganti, petugas kebersihan tersebut bermaksud membersihkan kamar mandi, tetapi ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam keadaan sangat gugup sekarang. Mungkin saja petugas kebersihan tersebut memiliki kunci cadangan. Akan sangat memalukan jika mereka tertangkap basah dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini.

Petugas kebersihan tersebut menyerah untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak sedang membawa kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi esok hari saja. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti pemain. Tak lupa ia juga mengunci ruang ganti tersebut dari luar.

Yunho mendengar petugas kebersihan tersebut meninggalkan kamar ganti. Ia merasa lega dan menurunkan Jaejoong. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Jaejoong dan memaksa cairannya keluar. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia tak segera mengeluarkannya. "Ayo kita bersihkan tubuh kita dan segera pergi dari sini!"

.

.

.

Yunjae sudah selesai membersihkan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, tetapi tidak ada handuk. Pakaiannya pun basah. "Yun, pakaian kita basah, Apa yang akan kita pakai?"

Yunho tercengang. Kata-kata Jaejoong benar. Apa yang akan mereka pakai sekarang? Pakaian mereka kotor dan basah. "Mungkin di ruang ganti ada pakaian." Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengintip keluar. Jangan-jangan masih ada orang di sana. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada orang di sana, ia membawa Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi. Ia mulai membuka-buka loker pemain yang tidak terkunci. "Aku menemukan seragam tim kita." Ia memberikan satu stel seragam tim sepak bola universitas mereka kepada Jaejoong. "Tidak memakai pakaian dalam juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita tidak dalam keadaan telanjang saat keluar dari sini." Ia pun memakai kaus dan celana pendek yang merupakan kostum tim sepak bola mereka.

Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Pakaian tersebut sangat longgar di tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena tidak memakai pakaian dalam, tetapi ia sudah cukup bersyukur bahwa ia tidak perlu telanjang untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ayo kita segera pergi!" Yunho memutar knop pintu untuk menuju keluar ruang ganti pemain. "Pintunya dikunci dari luar."

**TBC**

Dirakyu: Jae belum mau jujur.

ReDevil9095: fisik mereka kuat, di sofa tidak masalah.

Cindyshim07: Yunho tahu, tetapi hanya sebatas tahu, tidak berniat untuk mempraktikkan. _Pervert unnie_? Siapa? Saya?

yoshiKyu: saya tidak kuat membuatnya.

Princesssparkyu: terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Vivi: sekarang belum.

Fantasialive: halo! Saya yakin ada, tetapi entah di mana. Terima kasih.

Teukiangle: tidak apa-apa. Jae masih terlalu muda, belum siap hamil.

Guest: saya sengaja membuat Jae yang lebih agresif. Tidak selamanya pria lebih agresif daripada wanita.

FiAndYJ: di _chapter_ ini Yun yang tidak bisa tahan, tetapi tetap ia bersikap lembut dan tak mau menyakiti Jaejoong. Ia baru menjadi liar setelah Jaejoong yang meminta.

PhantoMirotic: saya berusaha untuk membuat ceritanya lebih terasa natural karena memang referensi saya sebagian besar dari dunia nyata, dari kejadian-kejadian di sekitar kita, ditambah khayalan saya.

Cassieyunjae: Jaejoong banyak belajar dari teman-teman laki-lakinya di SMA dulu. Remaja laki-laki sudah tidak aneh lagi menonton film biru. Yoochun dan Changmin mungkin akan muncul _chapter_ depan. Maaf kali ini _update_-nya lama. Saya sedang banyak pekerjaan seminggu ini.

Ai Rin Lee: saya meliburkan diri bukan karena mau _update_, tetapi karena memang saya capek. Energi saya sudah terlalu diforsir beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kalau hanya nonton mungkin tidak terlalu masalah, tetapi kalau sampai bermain dengan anak laki-laki mungkin itu yang sedikit tidak biasa.

.921: Jae perpaduan antara mesum dan polos. Yun takut Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong.

Ajid yunjae: cinta Yunho kepada Jaejoong bukan berdasarkan nafsu. Jaejoong terpaksa harus berani.

Junghyejung: ada kalanya kita merasa sulit untuk berkata jujur. Terlalu banyak prasangka dan pikiran negatif dan tidak siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya.

Myyunyun: ya itu lah suami idaman semua istri. Karakter Yunho di sini memang berdasarkan tipe suami idaman saya.

Yoon HyunWoon: sepertinya tidak akan ada orang ketiga, Mereka sudah saling mencintai. Hampir tidak ada celah untuk masuknya orang ketiga.

Naninacho: mesum terselubung. Kalau terungkap sekarang, nanti ceritanya langsung tamat karena itu adalah inti dari cerita ini.

Heeliii: terima kasih.

Rly. : saya juga mau kalau ada.

Diyas: ok.

Mita changmin: tidak mudah untuk jujur, apalagi karena Jae sudah sangat cinta kepada Yun, Ia sangat takut untuk kehilangan Yun.

Liaohuan: mungkin akan lebih sering Jae yang minta.

Himawari Ezuki: terima kasih. Saya harus bangga atau malu?

Saltybear: mungkin hanya sampai hamil, tidak sampai melahirkan.

Meirah.1111: apa itu konsekstasi. Saya merasa bahwa diri saya mesum dan saya ingin punya suami yang kalem yang dapat meredam diri saya yang menggebu-gebu. Jadilah karakter Yunjae di sini.

. 1272: mungkin berikut-berikutnya pun Jae yang akan lebih agresif, tetapi semakin lama Yun akan semakin bisa mengimbangi.

CuteCat88: ya, betul sekali. Jujur, terbuka, dan saling percaya satu sama lain sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan.

tyaaAR: mungkin akan ada sedikit Yoosu, tetapi fokus tetap pada Yunjae. Yoosu hanya akan ada sebagian kecil sebagai penghibur saja.

Siapaya: ya, Yunho kasihan, tetapi demi cinta ia tidak merasa keberatan seperti itu.

Dreamers girl: _update_! Maaf _update_-nya lama karena saya sedikit sibuk.

Nony: nanti Yunho akan tahu semuanya secara perlahan.

Rilianda Abelira: lanjut!

Hyejeong342: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya telat, lebih dari seminggu.

Zhe: Yunho bukannya tidak tahu, tetapi tidak berniat mempraktikkan. Ia tidak terlalu menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Lipminnie: walaupun wajah Yunho kadang-kadang terlihat mesum, tetapi Jae terlihat jauh lebih mesum. Mungkin tidak akan sampai feminin sekali. Istri yang baik tidak harus feminin.

Riska0122:

Lady Ze: malu bertanya, sesat di jalan. Malu bertanya, salah paham.

Uknowcassi: Yunho perlahan akan tahu sifat asli Jae dan ia akan bisa menerimanya.

BLACKnote: ia memilih untuk berpura-pura, padahal Yunho juga tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Yunho sedikit demi sedikit akan tahu sifat asli Jaejoong.

KimRyeona19: tidak masalah untuk Yun jika Jaejoong tomboy.

YunnieBoo10: tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Karakter Yunho di sini dibuat berdasarkan pria idaman saya dan saya tidak suka pria yang terlalu mengikuti nafsunya saja tanpa memerhatikan kenyamanan pasangannya.

Elzha luv changminnie: terima kasih. Nama saya rahasia.

Joongmax: cinta Yunho kepada Jae bukan berdasarkan nafsu. Jadi, masih bisa tahan.

Novitawahyuu: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama, lebih dari seminggu.

Juuunchan: terima kasih.

ayyaLaksita: mesumnya Yunho tidak harus selalu disalurkan.

Riii-ka: halo! Terima kasih. Maaf, yang ini _update_-nya lama.

Aaliya Shim: zaman sekarang anak perempuan di bawah umur sudah tidak polos lagi.

De: Jae masih menunggu saat yang tepat.

Gu gu: memang sulit membuat adegan romantis. Saya memang merasa kurang dalam hal tersebut. Dari beberapa artikel yang saya baca, komunikasi dalam bercinta itu penting agar masing-masing bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan diinginkan oleh pasangan, tetapi mungkin dialog yang saya buat di sini malah terkesan lucu. Membuat adegan dewasa antara dua pemula memang lebih mudah, kalau yang sudah ahli lebih susah karena harus sempurna. Saya juga pernah mendengar mengenai hal tersebut, tetapi tidak yakin dengan kebenarannya. Terima kasih atas infonya. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi bahan untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Zhie Hikaru: kalau pun nafsu wanita lebih besar, wanita cenderung malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Jae merasa saatnya belum tepat untuk jujur.

Vianashim: tidak semua, tetapi banyak gadis tomboy yang saya kenal seperti itu.

Ryeona: sekali-kali Jaejoong yang lebih agresif tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak selamanya pria lebih agresif daripada wanitanya.

Guest: kalau berbicara keras memang tidak sopan, bukan hanya untuk perempuan saja. Mengangkang juga kurang baik karena kita punya sesuatu yang menggoda di antara dua kaki kita. Jadi, harus ditutupi. Untuk bersikap manis dan memakai rok, rasanya masih bisa ditoleransi.

Kissbear: terima kasih. Saya masih pemula. Masih banyak yang tulisannya jauh lebih bagus daripada saya. Cerita yang saya buat memang merujuk pada kejadian di sekitar kita, bukan merujuk pada novel, film, atau drama seri, walaupun tidak seluruhnya adegan dalam cerita ini realistis.

: panggilan Boo kesannya terlalu manja, tidak cocok untuk karakter Jaejoong yang tomboy di sini. Pertempuran yang akan terjadi tidak akan terlalu serius, sebenarnya sepele, hanya saja Jaejoong yang kekanak-kanakan membuatnya menjadi rumit. Konfliknya baru akan muncul beberapa _chapter_ di depan. Sekarang masih tahap mengenal pribadi masing-masing.

Park July: wah, beruntungnya kakakmu. Saya jadi iri. Betul, jujur dan saling terbuka itu sangat penting dalam menjalin hubungan. Mungkin itu salah satu pesan moral dalam cerita ini.

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny: hubungan Yunho dan Junsu sangat dekat. Jadi, ia merasa tidak perlu malu untuk bercerita kepada Junsu.

Dipa Woon: ya, Yun memang kurang peka. Ia kurang bisa membaca gelagat perempuan karena kurangnya pengalaman dalam berinteraksi dengan perempuan.

Akiramia44: terima kasih. Menurut saya wanita itu tidak boleh mudah ditindas. Hanya karena kita wanita, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa melawan jika dijahati oleh orang lain. Kehadiran orang ketiga tidak jarang membuat kita menjadi kehilangan rasa hormat terhadap tokoh dalam suatu cerita, padahal saya ingin tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita yang saya buat dapat menginspirasi para pembaca.

Min: rahasianya akan terungkap saat cerita ini sudah hampir tamat.

Jongwookie: betul, liar juga. Kalau isinya hanya desahan sangat mudah dibuat, Yang susah adalah mendeskripsikan detail kejadiannya.

YuyaLoveSungmin: terima kasih. Jae masih menunggu saat yang tepat.

SiDer Tobat: terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ yang ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Nanajunsu: tentu saja.

Guest: dia tidak sepolos yang orang pikir.

Guest: konfliknya tidak akan dalam waktu dekat. Konfliknya sepele, hanya saja Jaejoong yang masih kekanakkan membuatnya seakan konflik tersebut besar.

Alwaysyunjae: halo! Salam kenal.

NaeAizawa: berkah itu bisa datang lewat apa saja.

JungJaema: sampai sekarang masih main rahasia-rahasiaan.

Irengiovanny: pria alim sekali pun pasti pernah berpikir mesum, walaupun hanya terlintas sekelebat saja. Kalau berpikir mesum tentang istri sendiri, saya rasa tidak apa-apa.

.1: tidak akan terlalu agresif, hanya sedikit.

Mily1909: akhir-akhir ini udara memang panas.

Casshipper Jung: _update_!

Jae sekundes: terima kasih.

Anayanti: ya, Jaejoong memang agresif.

Misschokyulate2: cerita ini tidak terlalu mendidik, banyak adegan dewasanya.

Adamas: terima kasih.

Jkim: saya sempat tidak yakin bahwa saya akan bisa membuat cerita ini memiliki unsur komedi. Syukurlah jika ternyata ada hal lucu di sini.

EMPEROR-NUNEO: dulu saya suka Real Madrid waktu masih zaman Raul dan Morientes, tetapi sekarang saya lebih suka Barcelona.


	8. Just Do Your Best for Someone You Love!

**Chapter 8**

**Just Do Your Best for Someone You Love!**

"A…apa?" Jaejoong mulai panik.

Yunho juga sedikit panik, tetapi ia harus bersikap tenang. "Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Tapi bagaimana? Apa kita harus menunggu sampai ada yang membukakan pintu untuk kita?" Jaejoong masih terlihat panik. "Apa kita perlu berteriak minta tolong? Mungkin saja ada yang akan mendengar suara kita."

"Tidak. Jangan!" Ujar Yunho. "Orang akan bertanya-tanya mengapa kita bisa terkunci di sini."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Jaejoong rasanya ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tugas kuliahnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Ia sama sekali belum mengerjakannya. Jika ia harus menginap di sini malam ini, pastinya ia tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Kita beristirahat dahulu. Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar." Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku pemain. "Berbaringlah!"

Jaejoong meringkuk di atas bangku dan menjadikan paha Yunho sebagai bantalnya. "Aku ingin pulang."

Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong dengan membelai kepalanya. "Kita pasti akan pulang."

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas untuk besok pagi." Jaejoong mulai mengantuk.

"Untuk sekarang tidurlah! Jangan memikirkan tugas kuliahmu! Nanti aku akan membantumu untuk mengerjakannya." Yunho terus membelai kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi posisi tidurnya saat ini sangat tidak nyaman. Bangku yang ia tiduri sangat keras. Badannya terasa sakit. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Badanku sakit semua." Ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk."

"Maaf!" Yunho merasa bersalah karena ia yang menyebabkan mereka terkunci di sini dan ia juga merasa menjadi penyebab tubuh Jaejoong terasa sakit.

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidur, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk menghibur diri. "Sangat membosankan jika kita tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa kau punya ide?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Jaejoong tersenyum nakal.

"Kau mau belajar menendang bola lagi?" Yunho salah mengira maksud Jaejoong. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di dalam ruangan sekecil ini."

"Bukan!" Jaejoong cemberut.

"Lalu apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Yang tadi di kamar mandi." Ujar Jaejoong pelan. Ia menunduk malu. "Kita kan belum selesai."

Yunho pun mengerti maksud Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita tidak melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Kita terkunci karena itu, bukan?"

"Tapi tadi kita belum selesai." Rengek Jaejoong. "Aku masih belum puas. Aku masih ingin."

"Kalau ada orang yang datang bagaimana?" Yunho berkata.

Jaejoong merasa bahwa ucapan Yunho benar. "Benar juga." Ia pun merasa kecewa.

Yunho melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia ingin menghibur Jaejoong. "Hey, jangan sedih begitu! Kita kan bisa melakukannya lain kali sepuasmu. Berikutnya kau boleh di atas."

"Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk membiarkanmu di atas dan mengendalikan permainan. Kau lebih hebat daripada aku."

Jaejoong merasa malu. Jangan-jangan Yunho berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya. "Tidak, aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Yunho terkekeh. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku maniak seks." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu." Balas Yunho. "Aku juga sering mengkhayalkan dirimu."

"Apakah kau kecewa karena aku yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan diriku dalam khayalanmu?" Jaejoong mulai khawatir.

"Yang asli jauh lebih baik." Senyum Yunho.

"Yun, aku…" Jaejoong ragu-ragu untuk berkata.

"Ya?" Yunho menunggu Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Selama ini aku sudah tidak jujur kepada dirimu." Jaejoong menunduk.

Raut wajah Yunho berubah. Ia mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan memang benar bahwa Jaejoong mencintai pria lain.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menangis.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis, Yunho langsung memeluk istrinya tersebut. "Jangan menangis, Jaejoongie!"

"Yun, maafkan aku!" Jaejoong menangis di dada Yunho.

"Aku pasti akan memaafkanmu. Jadi, berhentilah menangis!" Yunho membelai punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau pasti akan membenciku karena selama ini aku telah membohongimu."

Tiba-tiba hati Yunho terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jaejoong sembunyikan darinya. Apa pun itu, ketidakjujuran Jaejoong telah menyakitinya. Apakah Jaejoong tidak bisa mempercayainya sebagai seorang suami? "Apa pun yang kau sembunyikan dariku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Jaejoong menangis semakin keras. Mengapa Yunho bersikap terlalu baik kepadanya? Hal itu justru membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah dan tidak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yunho. Ia takut menyakiti hati Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya." Yunho memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya memang aku tidak tahu." Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan agar air mata tidak keluar dari matanya. Ia harus terlihat tegar di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau sangat baik kepadaku, padahal aku sudah tidak jujur kepadamu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku kepadamu jauh lebih besar dari apa pun." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata Yunho. "Kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik." Ujar Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Ia akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki dirinya. Ia akan berusaha untuk meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan lamanya yang tidak baik. Mungkin sebaiknya memang Yunho tidak mengetahui bahwa ia adalah gadis yang tomboy. Ia akan berusaha menghilangkan sifat tomboynya sedikit demi sedikit demi Yunho, walaupun hal tersebut tampak sangat sulit. Pria tersebut layak untuk mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik daripada dirinya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Udara semakin dingin. Yunjae hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek tanpa pakaian dalam. Jaejoong mulai merasa kedinginan. "Yun, dingin."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku dan bersandar pada dinding sambil berpelukan. Yunho merasa tidak tega membiarkan istrinya kedinginan. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Plok! Jaejoong menepuk nyamuk yang hinggap pada tangannya. "Sudah dingin, banyak nyamuk pula."

"Dari mana datangnya nyamuk-nyamuk ini?" Yunho melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia melihat jendela kecil yang terbuka di bagian atas dinding. "Ada jendela yang terbuka."

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menepuki nyamuk menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho. "Kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Tapi jendelanya tinggi sekali dan sangat sempit." Kata Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita coba saja." Jaejoong benar-benar ingin keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba!" Yunho menaruh sebuah bangku di bawah jendela tersebut. Ia pun naik ke atas bangku tersebut. Kepalanya sekarang sudah setara dengan jendela tersebut. Ia bisa melihat keluar jendela. Langit terlihat sudah gelap. "Ayo, aku akan membantumu keluar melalui jendela ini!"

Jaejoong pun naik ke atas bangku. Ia lebih pendek daripada Yunho, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat keluar jendela, walaupun ia sudah naik ke atas bangku.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mencoba meloloskannya melewati jendela kecil itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong setengahnya sudah berada di luar ruang ganti. "Yun, tinggi sekali. Bagaimana aku akan turun?"

Yunho kebingungan. "Sepertinya kakimu yang harus terlebih dahulu keluar."

"Jendelanya terlalu kecil. Kakiku tak bisa lewat." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau masuk lagi saja dulu. Kita coba mengeluarkan kakimu dulu sebelum kepalamu." Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk kembali. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mencoba meloloskan kaki Jaejoong melewati jendela. Perlahan ia dorong tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari jendela.

Jaejoong berpegangan pada tangan Yunho. Kakinya menggantung sekitar setengah meter di atas tanah.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau bisa melompat ke atas tanah?" Tangan Yunho sudah merasa pegal memegangi tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa. Kau bisa lepaskan tanganku perlahan." Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Yunho sudah gemetaran.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yunho masih belum bisa melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong akan terjatuh.

"Aku yakin." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sangat yakin, Yunho pun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong perlahan.

Jaejoong melompat ke atas tanah dengan mulus. "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu!"

Yunho menyadari bahwa tubuhnya lebih besar daripada Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan muat melewati jendela tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau panggil petugas untuk membukakan pintu ruang ganti. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melewati jendela ini."

"Ini sudah malam. Apakah petugasnya masih ada?" Komentar Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya penjaga keamanan masih ada. Mereka berjaga semalaman." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong berpikir bahwa jika ia meminta bantuan penjaga keamanan untuk mengeluarkan Yunho, penjaga keamanan tersebut akan menanyakan kenapa mereka ada di sana. Akan sangat memalukan jika mereka sampai ketahuan melakukan hubungan seks di kamar mandi ruang ganti pemain. Apalagi jika kabarnya sampai tersebar ke seluruh isi kampus, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Yunho dengan caranya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu ruang ganti yang terkunci. Ia berjalan mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian ia menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga sampai rusak dan terbuka lebar.

Yunho tercengang melihat pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara yang keras. Ia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya. Apakah Jaejoong yang merusakkan pintu tersebut?

"Akhirnya kau bisa keluar juga!" Jaejoong menghambur ke arah Yunho dan memeluk suaminya tersebut.

Yunho masih memandangi pintu tersebut dengan keheranan. "Apa kau yang merusakkannya?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia memandang ketakutan ke arah Yunho. Ia pun tak bisa mengelak lagi dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Ternyata dugaan Yunho benar. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Jaejoong lah yang mendobrak pintu tersebut hingga terbuka dan rusak. "Kenapa kau merusakkan pintunya? Orang-orang akan mengira bahwa ada pencuri yang masuk ke ruang ganti dan mereka akan mencari pelakunya."

Jaejoong berubah panik. Sekarang ia lebih takut untuk tertangkap oleh pihak yang berwenang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau ditangkap."

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini! Petugas keamanan pasti mendengar suara tadi. Jangan tinggalkan jejak!" Yunho mengambil pakaian basah mereka dan merapikan kembali ruang ganti pemain.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan area lapangan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka bisa melihat para petugas keamanan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka memang telah mendengar bunyi pintu didobrak.

Akhirnya sampailah Yunho dan Jaejoong di tempat mobil mereka diparkirkan. Untung saja Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya tidak di dekat lapangan, sehingga mereka tidak akan terlalu dicurigai.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur begitu mereka sampai di apartemen mereka.

Yunho menyusul Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Berita bahwa ruang ganti pemain dimasuki pencuri pasti sudah tersebar besok pagi."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada jejak atau petunjuk yang dapat membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kita adalah pelakunya." Ujar Yunho. "Kalau pun akhirnya kita ketahuan, kau tetap pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Biar aku saja yang mengurus segalanya."

Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia tidak ingin Yunho yang menanggung kesalahannya. "Aku lah yang menendang pintu itu sampai rusak. Jadi, aku yang harus menanggung konsekuensinya, bukan dirimu."

"Kita terkunci di dalam sana karena diriku. Itu semua tanggung jawabku." Kata Yunho tegas. "Lagipula aku adalah suamimu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Tugasku adalah untuk selalu melindungimu. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Kalau perlu aku akan meminta bantuan dari klub sepak bola. Mereka pasti bersedia menolongku agar kasus ini tidak dipermasalahkan secara hukum."

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi air hangat sebelum tidur agar kau bisa lebih santai. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini." Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Kau pasti sangat lapar." Yunho pun bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Lagi-lagi kau yang menyiapkan makanan." Jaejoong semakin merasa dirinya selalu merepotkan Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin kau libur mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga hari ini?" Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa tidak enak.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak nafsu makan. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi! Makanlah yang banyak!" Yunho memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia tidak boleh terlihat tertekan di hadapan Jaejoong, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga takut memikirkan kasus perusakan pintu ruang ganti pemain. "Apa perlu kusuapi?"

Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Yunho sudah susah payah menyiapkan makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah! Bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi?" Yunho sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan peralatan gambarnya. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas untuk besok pagi."

Yunho bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Adakah yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau tidur saja duluan." Jaejoong mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Kalau sudah selesai, langsung tidur ya!" Yunho kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring menghadap Jaejoong yang sedang menggambar di meja belajar.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memerhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Jaejoong. Udara sangat dingin, ia tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa kedinginan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari kepergian Yunho dari kamar. Ia terlalu serius memgerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tiba-tiba saja secangkir coklat panas ditaruh oleh Yunho di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yunho juga membawa setoples keripik kentang.

"Istirahatlah dahulu! Aku membuatkan coklat panas untukmu dan kita juga masih punya cemilan di dapur." Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Wah, bagus sekali! Kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni."

"Aku masih kalah dibandingkan dengan dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Dengan Junsu saja aku kalah." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan menyeruput coklat yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Andaikan aku bisa menggambar, aku pasti bisa membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu, sehingga tugasmu akan lebih cepat selesai dan kau bisa segera tidur." Yunho mengagumi gambar yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

"Andaikan kau bisa menggambar pun, aku tidak ingin kau membantuku. Ini adalah tugas kuliahku. Aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri, lagipula aku tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkanmu." Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan." Ujar Yunho.

"Kadang-kadang aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun yang berguna. Saat aku masih tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku selalu menyusahkan mereka dan setelah menikah pun aku selalu menyusahkan suamiku." Jaejoong bercerita.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Kata Yunho. "Aku bahagia hidup denganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik. Kau bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada diriku." Jaejoong menumpahkan kegundahan hatinya. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa takut bahwa dirimu akan kehilangan kesabaranmu dalam menghadapiku."

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong untuk menyemangatinya. "Kau masih sangat muda. Wajar jika kau belum siap untuk menjadi seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksa dirimu untuk melakukan itu semua." Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Lihatlah luka-luka ini! Ini semua membuktikan kesungguhanmu. Kalau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, kau pasti sudah menyerah saat pertama kali mendapatkan luka. Aku bangga terhadap dirimu. Kau adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Diriku bahkan tidak segigih dirimu."

"Yunho, kau sangat bijaksana. Terima kasih atas dorongan semangat yang kau berikan!" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kita adalah sepasang suami istri. Kita harus saling menyemangati jika salah satu dari kita terjatuh. Aku pun juga membutuhkan dukungan darimu." Yunho balas tersenyum.

"Aku akan terus berusaha agar aku bisa membuatmu bangga terhadap diriku." Jaejoong bertekad.

"Bagus! Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang penuh semangat seperti ini." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah, Yun! Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan segera menyusulmu." Semangat Jaejoong sudah terkumpul kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Yunho pun pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Dengan semangatnya yang tinggi, Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pada pukul satu dini hari. Ia meletakkan alat gambarnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya, pegal sekali. Setelah itu ia membereskan peralatan gambarnya dan memasukkan tugasnya ke dalam tas. Sebelum tidur ia menyalakan komputernya dan memutuskan untuk berselancar di internet. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kiprah Yunho di tim sepak bola kampusnya. Ia pun membuka situs universitasnya dan masuk ke halaman klub sepak bola kampusnya. Ia mencari infromasi tentang tim sepak bola kampus tiga tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan profil tim inti kesebelasan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia bisa mengenali Yunho pada foto yang terpampang di halaman situs klub sepak bola universitasnya. Pada foto tersebut Yunho bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain. Ia masih terlihat muda. Saat itu usianya masih dua puluh tahun. Ia terlihat paling tampan di antara para pemain lain. "Ia tetap yang paling tampan."

Jaejoong kemudian membaca profil para pemain. Ia tidak tertarik dengan profil pemain lain. Ia hanya berniat untuk membaca profil Yunho. Memang benar bahwa posisi Yunho adalah sebagai penjaga gawang. Selain itu, ia juga dipercaya menjadi kapten tim.

"Penjaga gawang terbaik dalam turnamen antar universitas tingkat nasional?" Jaejoong terkejut membaca informasi di situs tersebut. "Gawangnya tidak pernah kemasukan selama turnamen berlangsung? Beberapa kali menyelamatkan gawangnya dari tendangan penalti yang dilakukan oleh lawan. Keren sekali!" Ia melirik suaminya yang sedang tidur. "Apakah ia benar-benar sehebat itu? Ia tidak pernah membicarakannya." Ia semakin penasaran dengan kemampuan Yunho. Ia semakin ingin berhadapan melawan Yunho. Namun, ia harus menghapus keinginan itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi istri yang baik dan sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi ketomboyannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi. Ia akan berangkat ke kampus. Ia melirik pakaian wanita miliknya. Apakah ia harus mulai membiasakan diri memakai pakaian wanita lagi? Akan tetapi, Yunho mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak terlihat segar saat memakai pakaian seperti itu. Ia bingung. Pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan? Sebaiknya ia menanyakan pendapat Yunho. "Yun, menurutmu aku lebih baik memakai baju yang mana?"

Yunho melihat-lihat dua macam pakaian yang Jaejoong tunjukkan kepadanya. "Kau memang terlihat lebih cantik jika memakai rok, tetapi entah mengapa aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai kaus dan celana jeans. Kau terlihat lebih bebas."

"Jadi, intinya kau ingin aku memakai yang mana?" Jaejoong tidak menangkap maksud Yunho. Apakah Yunho lebih suka dirinya yang cantik atau yang bebas? Padahal sudah jelas Yunho mengatakan lebih suka dirinya yang terlihat bebas.

"Kalau di rumah aku lebih memilih kau tidak memakai apa-apa. Hahaha!" Yunho tertawa.

"Yun, aku serius." Jaejoong mempertegas nada bicaranya. "Kalau tidak segera diputuskan, kita akan terlambat pergi ke kampus."

"Terserah kau saja karena kau yang akan memakainya. Akan tetapi, jika kau menginginkan pendapatku, aku lebih suka kau yang terlihat lebih bebas." Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk berpakaian seperti biasanya karena Yunho sendiri lebih menyukai dirinya berpenampilan seperti itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot memakai pakaian wanita.

.

.

.

"Ehm… Kemarin apa saja yang _unnie_ lakukan seharian?" Junsu mulai menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong teringat kembali kejadian perusakan pintu ruang ganti pemain yang dilakukan olehnya. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kenapa _unnie_ terlihat tidak senang?" Junsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. "Apakah Yunho _Oppa_ menyakiti _unnie_ kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin ia menyakitiku?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Junsu.

Junsu mendekat dan berbisik kepada Jaejoong. "Kemarin pagi aku datang berkunjung, tetapi _unnie_ sedang tidur. Aku melihat bercak darah di sofa."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar perkataan Junsu. "Oh, tanganku teriris pisau dan darahnya menetes di sofa."

"Memangnya apa yang _unnie_ potong di atas sofa?" Tanya Junsu, pura-pura polos.

Jaejoong bingung menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. "Aku mengupas buah sambil menonton televisi. Mataku melihat ke arah televisi, bukan ke arah buah yang sedang aku kupas, sehingga tanganku teriris pisau."

Junsu memeriksa tangan Jaejoong. "Lukanya yang mana? Sepertinya tidak ada luka yang baru."

"Sudah sembuh." Jaejoong menarik tangannya.

"Wah, hebat sekali! _Unnie_ pakai obat apa sampai lukanya hilang tak berbekas begitu?" Junsu terus bertanya.

"Entahlah. Yunho yang mengoleskan obatnya." Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya. "Ayo cepat kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar."

.

.

.

Saat berjalan menuju kantin, Jaejoong merasa ada orang yang mengikuti mereka berdua. "Su, apakah kau merasakan bahwa kita sedang diikuti?"

Junsu menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak melihat ada orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Jaejoong merasa sangat yakin bahwa mereka sedang diikuti. "Su, kau duluan saja! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

"_Unnie_ mau ke mana? Bukankah _unnie_ sudah lapar?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku mau pergi ke kamar kecil. Kau duluan saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Junsu pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Setelah Junsu pergi, Jaejoong berbalik. Ia menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sejak tadi membuntuti mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun mendekati pohon tersebut. "Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik pohon. Aku akan hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tidak menampakkan dirimu, aku akan menghampirimu dan menghajarmu. Satu…" Orang tersebut belum keluar juga dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Tiga! Jaejoong pun menghampiri orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul orang tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kumohon jangan pukul aku!" Orang tersebut berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya dari pukulan Jaejoong. "Kau curang! Sudah satu seharusnya dua, bukan tiga."

Ternyata orang yang mengikuti mereka adalah seorang pemuda, sepertinya mahasiswa juga seperti mereka. Jaejoong merasa pernah melihat pemuda tersebut. "Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu? Mengapa kau mengikuti kami?"

"Ohohohoho! Wajah tampanku sepertinya sangat terkenal di kampus ini, sampai-sampai gadis tomboy sepertimu pun terpesona oleh ketampananku." Pemuda tersebut berkata.

Jaejoong merasa mual mendengarkan kenarsisan pemuda tersebut. Apanya yang tampan? Jidatnya saja sangat lebar begitu. Tunggu! Jidat lebar? Ia sekarang sudah bisa mengingat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah pemain tim sepak bola kampus yang ia lihat di lapangan kemarin. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. Mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengikutimu. Kau ini percaya diri sekali." Pemuda tersebut menyangkal.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik pohon?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mengikuti kami sejak tadi?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengikutimu, tetapi aku mengikuti temanmu yang berpantat seksi itu." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap pemuda tersebut penuh curiga. "Kenapa kau mengikutinya? Apa kau punya niat buruk kepadanya?"

"Enak saja kau menuduhku seperti itu!" Pemuda tersebut tidak terima dituduh oleh Jaejoong. "Mana mungkin aku berniat buruk kepada gadis yang kusukai."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Oh, jadi kau menyukai temanku?"

"Aku bukan hanya menyukainya, tetapi juga mencintainya." Balas pemuda itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Temanku itu terlalu berharga." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Memangnya siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu?" Pemuda tersebut tidak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong. "Aku ini pria yang sangat digemari para wanita. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja memacari mereka semua. Namun, demi Junsuku yang manis aku menolak mereka semua."

'Dasar gombal! Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu saat kau tebar pesona kepada para gadis di lapangan kemarin?' Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. "Kau pengecut! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, seharusnya kau bersikap seperti laki-laki sejati dengan menyatakan cintamu secara langsung kepadanya, bukan sembunyi seperti itu."

"Apa kau mau membantuku untuk bisa mendekatinya?" Pemuda tersebut memohon.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Jaejoong.

"Ayolah! Kumohon!" Pemuda tersebut terus memohon. "Nanti kau akan kukenalkan kepada temanku. Dia masih belum punya pacar."

"Kau pikir aku tidak laku sampai aku harus memintamu untuk mencarikan pacar untukku?" Ketus Jaejoong. "Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Junsu, tunjukkan bahwa kau memang pantas mendapatkannya! Selamat berjuang!" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda malang tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi menyusul Junsu ke kantin, pemuda tersebut merenung. Ia masih terdiam di balik pohon. Akan semakin sulit baginya untuk mendekati gadis pujaan hatinya. Gadis incarannya itu memiliki pengawal yang sangat menyeramkan. Kini ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan. Malang benar nasibnya.

"Chun, kau sedang apa di bawah pohon?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menghampiri pemuda yang sedang merenung di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Min, aku sedang galau." Ujar pemuda berjidat lebar yang ternyata bernama Yoochun.

"Apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?" Pemuda tinggi bernama Changmin, yang merupakan teman Yoochun, bertanya sambil menjilati es krim yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" Yoochun menunjuk ke arah Junsu yang sedang berada di kantin bersama Jaejoong.

"Yang memakai baju biru muda?" Tanya Changmin untuk memastikan.

"Ya, yang itu." Jawab Yoochun.

"Memangnya gadis itu kenapa?" Changmin masih setia menjilati es krimnya.

"Gadis itu telah mencuri hatiku." Yoochun memberi tahu Changmin.

"Ya ampun, Chun!" Balas Changmin. "Banyak sekali gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarmu. Mengapa kau malah menyukai gadis yang sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Yoochun terlonjak mendengar perkataan Changmin, Setahunya Junsu belum mempunyai pacar. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa dia sekarang ini sedang bersama pacarnya? Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan, pasti mereka berdua pacaran." Changmin menjelaskan.

Yoochun tidak melihat laki-laki bersama Junsu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Jaejoong. "Min, dia itu perempuan, bukan laki-laki."

"Ah, yang benar? Dia itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan." Changmin bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku serius. Dia itu perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Hanya saja dia itu gadis tomboy." Yoochun berusaha untuk meyakinkan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu mereka pasti pasangan lesbian." Changmin menarik kesimpulan. "Chun, lupakan saja gadis yang tidak normal seperti itu! Ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu."

"Junsuku bukan lesbian!" Yoochun tidak terima dengan perkataan Changmin. "Begini saja, kau bantu aku menjauhkan si tomboy itu dari Junsu. Kau pacari saja gadis itu."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak suka gadis tomboy. Aku suka gadis berdada besar, bukan gadis berdada rata sepertinya." Tolak Changmin.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di bawah pohon?" Yunho menghampiri dua orang juniornya yang sedang bertingkah aneh di bawah pohon.

Changmin dan Yoochun menoleh ke arah Yunho yang menyapa mereka berdua. "Eh, Yunho _Sunbae_. Yoochun sedang mengintai seorang gadis."

Yunho penasaran dengan gadis incaran Yoochun. Ia memandang ke arah pandang Yoochun, yaitu ke arah kantin. Banyak sekali orang di sana. Ia juga melihat istri dan adiknya di sana. "Yang mana? Ada banyak orang di sana."

"Yang memakai baju biru muda." Changmin mewakili Yoochun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho tidak melihat adanya gadis lain yang mamakai pakaian biru muda selain Junsu di kantin. Jangan-jangan gadis yang Yoochun sukai adalah adiknya. "Hanya ada satu orang gadis yang memakai baju biru muda di sana."

"Ya, memang yang itu." Ujar Changmin lagi.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu untuk mendekatinya?" Yunho setuju saja jika Yoochun berpacaran dengan adiknya. Menurutnya Yoochun adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Benarkah _sunbae_ mau membantuku?" Yoochun terlihat sangat senang.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Jawab Yunho.

"Wah, _sunbae_ sangat baik!" Puji Yoochun. "Tidak seperti si gadis tomboy itu, ia galak sekali. Ia tidak mau membantuku untuk mendekati temannya." Ia menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin si tomboy itu pasti lesbian." Celetuk Changmin. "Tidak akan ada pria waras yang tertarik kepadanya. Jika ada pria yang suka kepadanya, pasti pria itu tidak waras."

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan para juniornya. "Padahal gadis itu sangat cantik jika kalian perhatikan dengan seksama."

"Walaupun ia cantik, aku tetap tidak mau dengannya." Balas Changmin.

"Ia juga pasti tidak mau denganmu." Ujar Yunho.

"_Sunbae_, bisakah sekalian _sunbae_ mengajariku bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati wanita?" Yoochun menginterupsi pembicaraan Yunho dan Changmin. "_Sunbae_ pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita. Yunho _Sunbae_ kan sangat tampan dan menjadi incaran para wanita. Pasti Yunho _Sunbae_ sudah punya pacar, bukan? Aku yakin selera _sunbae_ sangat tinggi. Pacar _sunbae_ pasti sangat cantik dan anggun."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya. "Aku sudah menikah."

Yoochun dan Changmin terkejut melihat cincin yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. "Kapan _sunbae_ menikah? Kenapa kami tidak tahu?"

"Maaf, pernikahanku dilangsungkan secara mendadak, sehingga aku tidak sempat untuk mengundang kalian semua. Aku baru menikah sebulan yang lalu." Ujar Yunho.

"Wah, selamat ya!" Yoochun dan Changmin memberikan selamat kepada Yunho.

"Kapan _sunbae_ akan memperkenalkan istri _sunbae_ kepada kami?" Tanya Changmin. "Aku penasaran seperti apa istri _sunbae_."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke apartemenku pada hari Minggu setelah selesai latihan?" Tanya Yunho. "Aku akan memperkenalkan istriku kepada kalian. Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil sebagai pengganti resepsi pernikahanku. Anggap saja itu adalah permohonan maafku karena tidak mengundang kalian pada acara pernikahanku di Gwangju."

"Wah, aku pasti akan datang, _Sunbae_!" Yoochun tampak antusias

"Aku juga pasti akan datang." Ujar Changmin. "Apalagi jika banyak makanan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian pada hari Minggu." Yunho tersenyum kepada kedua juniornya.

**TBC**

Gygit93: Jaejoong lewat jendela. Yunho lewat pintu.

Junghyejung: tidak sampai menginap.

Meirah.1111: kalau dibuat film nanti masuk kategori film porno. Justru saya merasa risih mendengarkan acara seperti lewat radio. HP saya tidak ada radionya. Kalau mendengarkan radio yang ada di rumah, seisi rumah bisa dengar. Saya tidak tega membuat Yunjae tertangkap basah seperti itu.

Dirakyu: pada akhirnya bisa keluar.

Yoon HyunWoon: tidak sampai menginap. Mungkin sampai _chapter_ 10. Konfliknya mungkin muncul _chapter_ depan. Saya benar-benar merasa tidak puas dengan cerita ini. Konfliknya terlalu sedikit dan alurnya terlalu lambat. Mungkin seharusnya ini dibuat _one-shot_ saja.

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny: Yunho memang mesum. Mudah-mudahan ini sudah termasuk cepat.

Park July: Yunho sudah mulai mencurigai Jaejoong. Pada awalnya ia hanya mengira bahwa Jaejoong hanya senang berpakaian seperti itu dan menurutnya itu bukan hal yang tidak wajar, tetapi semakin lama Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan ketomboyannya.

Jongwookie: saya juga sempat tidak bisa login. Tidak hanya di Indonesia. Di seluruh dunia juga begitu. Pemain profesional seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Yang paling mengganggu adalah suara vuvuzela pada piala dunia 2010 di Afrika Selatan. Banyak pemain yang mengeluhkan hal tersebut.

Juuunchan: saya memang terinspirasi dari adegan Running Man yang itu. Para pembaca sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mengetik komentar. Saya harus menghargai hal tersebut dengan membalas komentar dari kalian semua. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan.

YuyaLoveSungmin: mudah-mudahan cara keluarnya tidak mengecewakan.

Min: mereka saling menyelamatkan.

Hyejeong342: mereka saling menyelamatkan pasangannya. Pada _chapter_ ini Yoochun dan Changmin sudah muncul.

Princesssparkyu: Jaejoong yang membuka pintunya. Tidak akan ada orang ketiga. Yunho sudah mulai curiga dengan gelagat Jaejoong.

Himawari Ezuki: saat itu saya belum mempunyai ide bagimana mereka akan keluar. Jadi, saya potong sampai bagian itu.

Mita changmin: Jaejoong ingin punya anak karena ia ingin menjadi istri yang sempurna, tetapi Yunho yang ingin menunda karena merasa bahwa Jaejoong masih terlalu muda. Ini yang akan menjadi konflik di _chapter_ depan.

.1272: sepertinya kamu senang sekali Yunjae terkurung.

Haruko2277: ok.

.549: Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayang jika ia sedang ingin bermesraan.

.921: biasa lah yang baru malam pertama.

Ny cho evil: saya rasa itu lebih cocok disebut mesum daripada keren.

Siapaya: Yunho akan mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa diberitahu oleh Jaejoong. Saya juga pembaca dan saya juga merasa dianggap jika penulisnya membalas komentar saya.

Elzha luv changminnie: saya pemalu. Kalau mau memanggil saya, bisa panggil apa saja. Saya tidak keberatan. Ya, Jaejoong takut Yunho tidak suka. Saya suka membaca cerita yaoi juga, tetapi saya belum sanggup untuk menulis cerita yaoi, terlalu berat dan kekurangan materi.

Lady Ze: halo, Zhe! Kalau sudah merasakan pasti ketagihan. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu.

FiAndYJ: memang kasihan, tetapi Yun tidak keberatan dibohongi seperti itu.

Lipminnie: wajar lah pasangan pengantin baru yang masih muda, hasratnya sangat tinggi.

YunHolic: hahaha! Terpaksa memakai baju basah.

Teukiangle: tidak bisa keluar.

YunnieBoo10: mereka harus mencari jalan sendiri untuk keluar. Faktanya memang seperti itu. Sebagian besar wanita menyukai sepak bola karena pemainnya yang tampan. Saya pun kadang-kadang seperti itu.

Azahra88: mungkin sampai akhir pun Jaejoong tidak akan berterus terang. Yunho akan mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

Riii-ka: mungkin saya akan membuat Yunho sedikit cemburu, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan seperti yang kamu harapkan.

Riska0122: padahal mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal saat terkunci.

CuteCat88: maaf, _chapter_ ini seperti sangat membosankan.

Zhe: Yunho dalam cerita ini memang seperti itu. Akan tetapi, ia tetaplah seorang pria yang pasti akan tergoda melihat wanita yang disukainya telanjang di hadapannya.

Krisslyd: ya itu hak setiap orang untuk menyukai sesuatu. Fenomena yang terjadi adalah seperti itu. Perempuan menyukai suatu olahraga cenderung karena atletnya yang tampan. Namun, pria menganggap olahraga adalah suatu kesenangan atau hobi. Mereka menyukai seorang pemain atau suatu tim karena permainannya yang bagus.

Ai Rin Lee: mereka bisa keluar. Jangan khawatir!

Magnaeris: betul. Saya setuju denganmu.

Saltybear: saya sedikit takut untuk mempercepat alurnya. Pada cerita saya yang sebelumnya saya gagal membuat endingnya karena alurnya terlalu cepat.

Rilianda Abelira: memang seharusnya begitu dan inti dari cerita ini adalah kejujuran dan keterbukaan terhadap pasangan.

tyaaAR: peran Yoochun akan sangat penting pada _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya.

Gwanshim84: saya tidak percaya bahwa saya membuat mereka senekat itu.

Nyonya Park: mohon dimaklumi!

Kim Ryeona19: oh, tentu saja sempat.

Ajid yunjae: mereka akhirnya bisa keluar.

: tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Konfliknya baru akan muncul pada _chapter_ depan. Mungkin saya akan membuat Yunho marah di sini.

Rly. : tidak sampai menginap. Mereka bisa meloloskan diri.

Guest: Junsu tidak tahu karena ia tidak tinggal bersama Yunjae.

Ryeona: pria sealim apa pun pasti akan terangsang melihat wanita yang disukainya telanjang. Selanjutnya tergantung pengendalian diri masing-masing.

Nony: Yunho pun semakin curiga dengan sifat asli Jaejoong.

Diyas: ok.

Joongmax: kalau sifat asli Jae terbongkar sekarang, ceritanya langsung tamat.

Myyunyun: Yun perlahan melihat ketomboyan Jae. Mungkin _chapter_ depan Yunho akan memarahi Jae karena sesuatu.

Ovie Ovi: silakan! Tidak perlu meminta izin.

JKim: tidak sampai menginap. Mereka akhirnya bisa keluar. Sepertinya cerita ini mulai membosankan karena tidak ada konflik. _Chapter_ depan saya akan mencoba untuk memunculkan konfliknya.

Aaliya Shim: syukurlah kalau _chapter_ yang lalu bisa menghibur. Mereka bisa keluar dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Mily1909: saya tidak tega membuat mereka ketahuan oleh orang lain. Yunho harus terima nasibnya seperti itu.

Cindyshim07: oh, tidak apa-apa. Saya merasa kalau saya memang mesum.

PhantoMiRotiC: dengan menulis cerita fiksi, kita bisa menuangkan pemikiran-pemikiran kita. Kalau kita mau, mempengaruhi orang lain pun bisa. Banyak orang yang melakukan propaganda melalui tulisan. Tulisan bukan hanya sekedar media hiburan. Saya berharap melaui cerita fiksi yang saya buat dapat memberikan pelajaran kehidupan kepada kita, walaupun saya kurang yakin bahwa saya dapat melakukannya.

Icha jung: cerita ini mungkin akan tamat sebelum Yunjae punya anak. Dalam cerita ini mereka adalah pasangan muda yang masih belajar. Konflik yang terjadi pun disebabkan oleh ketidakdewasaan mereka.

BooMilikBear: mereka tidak sampai menginap. Jj akan hamil tetapi cerita ini akan tamat sebelum Jae melahirkan. Sekali berbohong, kita akan terus berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongan kita selanjutnya.

Gu gu: saya kurang tega. Saya tidak sampai membuat mereka menginap di ruang ganti. Sepertinya terlalu biasa jika saya membuat mereka bisa menuntaskannya.

Zhie Hikaru: sifat dasar laki-laki memang begitu, apalagi jika sudah pernah melakukannya, tidak akan malu atau ragu lagi. Yunho memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu hanya saat ia ingin mereka bermesraan saja. Dalam keadaan biasa ia akan memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Jaejoongie.

Nanajunsu: maklum, pengantin baru.

Cassieyunjae: Jaejoong terlalu takut Yunho akan marah.

Dipa Woon: Yunho akan tahu sendiri bahwa Jaejoong tomboy. Paka jersey tanpa daleman, ngejeplak. Mungkin Jae akan hamil, tetapi tidak sampai melahirkan.

Casshipper Jung: mereka berjuang untuk bisa keluar dari ruang ganti pemain dan usaha mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Sani: kesalahpahaman itu sebagian besar disebabkan oleh kurangnya komunikasi.

JungJaema: kan jarang-jarang kencan agendanya main bola.

Akiramia44: maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama! Mudah-mudahan ada hal positif yang bisa diambil dari cerita ini.

Axa Alisson Ganger: ok.

Misschokyulate2: _update_!

SiDer Tobat: kalau sering cek email, di-_follow_ saja. Nanti aka nada notifikasi lewat email jika cerita ini di-_update._ Terserah mau panggil apa pun.

Anayanti: terima kasih.


	9. At The Party

**Chapter 9**

**At The Party**

Yunho memikirkan kata-kata Changmin dan Yoochun. Mereka berdua memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan si gadis tomboy. Jaejoong memang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, tetapi Jaejoong tidak tomboy kan? Kedua juniornya tersebut pasti salah mengira. Siapa pun yang melihat Jaejoong pasti mengira bahwa istrinya itu adalah gadis tomboy. Mengapa ia harus memusingkan hal ini? Pandangan orang lain tentang Jaejoong tidak begitu penting baginya. Hal tersebut tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yang penting ia tahu seperti apa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Tunggu! Apakah Yunho benar-benar mengetahui seperti apa istrinya itu sebenarnya? Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan Jaejoong sebelum mereka menikah. Mereka jarang sekali membicarakan masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong pernah berkata bahwa dirinya selalu menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Apa maksud Jaejoong saat berkata demikian? Apakah Jaejoong anak yang suka membangkang kepada orang tuanya?

Yunho segera menepis pikirannya tersebut. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong seorang anak pembangkang. Jika ia adalah anak pembangkang, ia pasti akan menolak perjodohan mereka. Lagipula selama sebulan mereka tinggal bersama Jaejoong tidak pernah bertingkah macam-macam. Jaejoong adalah wanita yang baik di matanya.

Apakah Jaejoong tomboy? Istrinya tersebut memang senang berpenampilan seperti itu, tetapi sikap Jaejoong biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja istrinya itu suka menonton pertandingan sepak bola, bisa berlari dengan cepat, dan merusakkan pintu dengan sekali tendang.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Jangan-jangan memang istrinya itu gadis tomboy? Ia menjadi penasaran. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu hal tersebut, walaupun hal tersebut bukan masalah untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, kita akan kedatangan tamu pada hari Minggu." Yunho memberi tahu istrinya.

Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring menoleh ke arah suaminya. "Siapa?"

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku di kampus." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa gugup karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya. "Berapa orang?"

"Hanya dua orang. Mereka adalah juniorku. Mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa aku sudah menikah. Aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak mengundang mereka. Jadi, hari Minggu nanti kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan pernikahan kita." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Oh!" Sahut Jaejoong. "Itu artinya kita harus menyediakan banyak makanan dan mendekorasi apartemen kita?"

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Tamu yang datang hanya dua orang. Kita bukan akan menyelenggarakan pesta yang formal." Ujar Yunho. "Salah seorang dari mereka sangat suka makan. Mungkin kita harus menyediakan makanan lebih banyak. Aku juga akan mengundang Junsu."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Jaejoong mengangguk. Dalam hati ia sangat gugup. Ia harus memasak makanan untuk menyambut tamu. Ia sangat takut para tamu tersebut tidak akan menyukai masakannya. "Makanan apa saja yang harus disediakan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Sepertinya kau lebih tahu daripada aku." Jawab Yunho. "Oh ya, aku sangat suka kue tart yang kau buat dulu, yang kumakan pada saat aku dan Junsu berkunjung ke apartemenmu untuk pertama kali. Bisakah kau buatkan lagi?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Tentu saja aku bisa."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat bingung. Ia belum pernah membuat makanan untuk sebuah pesta, walaupun itu adalah pesta kecil-kecilan. Selama ini ia hanya memasak makanan yang sederhana untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Tidak mungkin ia akan menghidangkan makanan seperti itu untuk tamu. Bisa-bisa ia mempermalukan Yunho di depan teman-teman suaminya itu. "Aduh, ini gawat!"

Jaejoong benar-benar terdesak. Ia hanya punya waktu lima hari untuk mempersiapkannya. Ia jadi teringat akan pesta pernikahannya yang juga hanya dipersiapkan selama lima hari. Pesta sebesar itu saja bisa dipersiapkan dalam waktu lima hari. Ia pasti sanggup untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil. Sepertinya ia perlu bantuan dari ibunya.

"Jae, tumben kau menelepon. Apa kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?" Sapa Ny. Kim.

"_Umma_ harusnya senang anak kesayangan _umma_ ini menelepon." Sahut Jaejoong. "Mengapa _umma_ malah menyumpahi aku bertengkar dengan Yunho?"

"Habisnya kau tidak pernah menghubungi ibumu ini semenjak kau menikah. Kukira kau sudah bahagia di sana dan melupakan ibumu ini." Ny. Kim mengeluh.

"Maafkan aku, _Umma_! Selama ini aku sibuk dengan kuliahku dan mengurus suamiku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu." Ny. Kim merasa lega. "Kau sudah tidak pernah berkelahi lagi, kan?"

"Sekarang aku tidak perlu berkelahi lagi. Ada Yunho yang akan melindungiku." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Kau terdengar sangat bahagia. _Umma_ juga turut bahagia." Semua kekhawatiran Ny. Kim mendadak sirna.

"_Umma_, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jaejoong menyampaikan maksudnya.

Senyum pada wajah Ny. Kim memudar. "Sudah kuduga. Kau meneleponku karena kau perlu bantuan. Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau hanya menelepon jika memerlukan bantuan. Ada masalah apa?"

"Hari Minggu teman-teman Yunho akan datang. Kira-kira aku harus memasak apa untuk menyambut mereka?" Jaejoong mengutarakan masalahnya.

"Masalah sekecil ini saja kau harus bertanya kepadaku. Kau tidak usah memasak. Beli saja makanan jadi!" Cibir Ny. Kim. "Bukankah itu ciri khasmu?"

"Itu kan dulu. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan Yunho di depan teman-temannya. Kalau mereka mengetahui bahwa aku membeli makanan jadi, Yunho akan merasa malu." Balas Jaejoong.

"Cinta benar-benar mengubahmu ya!" Ny. Kim tertawa. "_Umma_ dan _appa_ sangat kesulitan untuk menjinakkanmu. Sepertinya menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Terus saja _umma_ menyindirku." Jaejoong merasa kesal.

"Aduh, begitu saja kau marah! Kau ini sensitif sekali. Apa kau sedang hamil?" Goda Ny. Kim.

"Bagaimana bisa aku hamil? Dia tidak pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam." Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Kenapa?" Ny. Kim heran. "Apa kalian tidak ingin punya anak?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Ia ingin aku lulus kuliah dulu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Keputusannya memang tepat. Kalau kau punya anak saat kau masih labil seperti ini, bisa-bisa anakmu jadi labil juga sepertimu." Komentar Ny. Kim.

"_Umma_ ini senang sekali mengolok-olokku. Seharusnya _umma_ membelaku, bukan dia. _Umma_ adalah ibuku, bukan ibunya." Protes Jaejoong.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana ya? _Umma_ lebih menyayangi manantu _umma_ yang tampan itu daripada anak _umma_ yang tomboy." Ny. Kim semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jaejoong semakin geram terhadap ibunya. "Jadi, _umma_ mau atau tidak memberi tahu resep makanan untuk hari Minggu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau ini galak sekali." Ny. Kim berhenti menggoda Jaejoong. "_Umma_ akan mengirimkan resepnya melaui email."

"Sekalian _umma_ praktikkan dan rekam! Kemudian unggah videonya di YouTube!" Tambah Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Ny. Kim tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan Jaejoong. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Kau pikir _umma_ punya waktu untuk mempraktikkan semuanya?"

"_Umma_ kan tidak punya kesibukan. Setiap hari _umma_ hanya sibuk bergosip, arisan, belanja, dan pergi ke salon." Sindir Jaejoong.

"Kau!" Ny. Kim mulai emosi. "Baiklah, _umma_ akan usahakan untuk mempraktikkannya besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlatih memasak dengan panduan video yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Jika ada jeda waktu antara kuliah yang satu dan yang berikutnya, ia akan pergi ke apartemen Junsu yang sebelumnya adalah apartemennya untuk berlatih memasak. Ia juga mengajak Junsu untuk membantunya.

"_Unnie_, apakah tamu yang akan datang adalah tamu yang sangat penting, sampai-sampai _unnie_ mempersiapkannya seperti ini?" Tanya Junsu.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman Yunho. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya." Jaejoong sedang mengocok adonan untuk membuat kue.

"Wah, _unnie_ benar-benar istri yang baik!" Puji Junsu. "Yunho _Oppa_ sangat beruntung mempunyai istri seperti _unnie_."

"Kakakmu itu sebenarnya sangat sial mendapatkan istri sepertiku." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Eh, kenapa _unnie_ berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu heran. "_Unnie_ sangat cantik, rajin mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, juga bisa memasak dan membuat kue."

"Aku masih dalam proses belajar. Bahkan Yunho bisa melakukannya jauh lebih baik daripada aku." Jaejoong menuangkan adonan kuenya ke dalam loyang berbentuk lingkaran.

"Tapi _unnie_ jauh lebih baik daripada diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku juga tidak bisa memasak." Junsu merasa iri kepada Jaejoong.

"Sebelumnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun, setelah menikah aku merasa perlu mengabdi kepada suamiku. Aku harus menjadi istri yang baik." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia kemudian memasukkan loyang berisi adonan kue ke dalam oven.

"_Unnie_ hebat. Aku jadi ingin seperti _unnie_." Kata Junsu.

"Kau pasti bisa lebih hebat daripada aku. Kau bisa mulai belajar dari sekarang mumpung kau masih punya banyak waktu sebelum menikah." Sambil menunggu kuenya matang, Jaejoong memasak makanan lain.

Junsu menjadi bersemangat. Ia bertekad untuk belajar memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Walaupun ia masih muda dan tidak berniat untuk menikah dalam waktu cepat, bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang wanita. Kodrat wanita adalah untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan melayani suami. Jika ia menjadi wanita karir, tetap saja ia tidak boleh melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Sejak pagi Jaejoong dan Yunho, dibantu oleh Junsu, mulai menyiapkan segalanya. Jaejoong dan Junsu memasak di dapur, sedangkan Yunho bertugas membersihkan apartemen mereka.

"Yun, apa aku perlu memakai gaun?" Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak dan mulai membawa makanan-makanan tersebut dari dapur ke ruang keluarga.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau merasa tidak keberatan pakai saja." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah." Balas Jaejoong. "Su, bantu aku memilih gaun!" Ia menarik Junsu ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Jaejoong langsung membongkar pakaian dalam lemarinya. "Kira-kira aku harus pakai yang mana?"

"Tidak usah yang terlalu formal." Junsu melihat-lihat gaun yang Jaejoong punya.

"Yunho akan memperkenalkanku kepada teman-temannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu karena penampilanku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" Junsu menunjukkan gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut dengan pita di belakangnya. "_Unnie_ akan terlihat anggun memakai gaun ini."

Jaejoong pun mengambil gaun tersebut dari tangan Junsu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tersebut.

"Wah, _unnie_ terlihat anggun dengan gaun itu!" Komentar Junsu. "Sekarang tinggal menambahkan sedikit riasan pada wajah _unnie_." Ia mengeluarkan alat riasnya dari dalam tasnya.

Junsu mulai mengoleskan bedak tipis pada wajah Jaejoong. "_Unnie_ tidak suka memakai bedak ya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong. "Wajahku terasa berat jika memakai bedak."

"Tidak usah memakai bedak yang tebal, cukup tipis saja. Bedak dapat mencegah debu menempel pada wajah _unnie_. Selain itu, rajin-rajinlah membersihkan wajah agar tidak terlihat kusam!" Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong. "_Unnie_ sangat cantik. Sayang sekali kalau wajah _unnie_ tidak dirawat dengan baik. _Unnie_ bisa memakai bahan-bahan alami untuk membersihkan wajah."

Jaejoong mendengarkan Junsu dengan seksama. Yang dikatakan Junsu masuk akal dan ada benarnya. Yunho akan semakin suka jika ia menjadi semakin cantik.

Junsu kemudian mengoleskan pewarna bibir berwarna _peach_ pada bibir Jaejoong tipis saja. "Sekarang kita tata rambut _unnie_."

"Rambutku pendek. Apa yang bisa dilakukan pada rambutku?" Keluh Jaejoong.

"Susunannya bisa diubah dan dipakaikan aksesoris." Junsu mengubah tatanan rambut Jaejoong dengan mengubah letak belahan rambutnya dan kemudian memakaikan jepit rambut pada rambut Jaejoong. "Dengan begini rambut _unnie_ tidak seperti laki-laki."

Jaejoong memandang penampilannya di cermin. Ia tersenyum. Ia terlihat lebih anggun, walaupun hanya menggunakan sedikit riasan. Ternyata untuk tampil cantik tidak perlu memakai riasan tebal dan gaun yang merepotkan karena gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang pun sangat sederhana dan nyaman dipakai.

"Nyaman tidaknya sebuah gaun bergantung pada bahan, model, dan ukurannya." Ujar Junsu. "Tidak selamanya pakaian wanita itu merepotkan. Jika _unnie_ menyukai pakaian longgar yang tidak melekat pada tubuh, pilihlah model pakaian yang tidak melekat pada tubuh! Selain itu, pilihlah rok yang lebar atau mengembang, jangan yang ketat! _Unnie_ akan lebih leluasa bergerak dengan rok yang lebar."

"Oh!" Jaejoong mengingat tips dari Junsu dalam ingatannya.

"Kalian sudah selesai, belum? Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Yunho berteriak dari luar kamar.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari kamar, disusul oleh Junsu. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanyanya kepada Yunho.

Yunho memandang istrinya dengan seksama. Ia terpesona kepada wanita di hadapannya ini. "Kau sangat cantik."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Terima kasih!"

"Kau berdandan seperti ini pada saat akan ada tamu. Seharusnya kau berdandan untukku, bukan untuk orang lain." Yunho pura-pura marah.

"Eh, bukan begitu!" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu di depan teman-temanmu. Kalau kau suka penampilanku seperti ini, aku akan berdandan seperti ini setiap hari."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Seperti apa pun dandananmu aku tetap suka."

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin pun akhirnya tiba di apartemen Yunjae. "Selamat sore, Yunho _Sunbae_! Terima kasih karena sudah mengundang kami!" Ujar Changmin sambil menyalami Yunho.

Yoochun tiba-tiba saja membeku saat ia melihat wanita cantik di samping Yunho. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan si tomboy teman Junsu. Matanya terbelalak.

"Kau kenapa, Chun?" Tanya Yunho. "Apa kau terpesona dengan kecantikan istriku? Ia sangat cantik, bukan?" Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. "Perkenalkan ini istriku, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong pun sama terkejutnya dengan Yoochun. Ternyata teman suaminya itu adalah pemuda berjidat lebar itu. Namun, ia masih bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Dan ini adalah adikku, Junsu." Kini Yunho memperkenalkan Junsu.

"Halo, aku Junsu!" Ujar Junsu dengan riang. Ia memang gadis yang sangat ramah.

Yoochun semakin terkejut saat ia melihat Junsu, gadis incarannya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Apa kau sakit, Chun?" Tanya Yunho. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Changmin pun dapat mengenali Junsu. Akan tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak mengenali Jaejoong karena ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong dari jarak dekat sebelumnya. "Ia memang selalu begitu jika melihat wanita cantik."

Yoochun langsung menatap ke arah Changmin, seakan-akan menyuruh Changmin untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Ayo, silakan duduk!" Yunho mempersilakan tamu-tamunya untuk duduk. "Maaf, apartemenku kecil!"

Yoochun dan Changmin pun duduk. Berbagai hidangan sudah tersaji di depan mereka. "Wah, makanannya banyak sekali!" Changmin terlihat antusias.

Yunho tertawa. "Aku tahu kau sangat suka makan. Oleh karena itu, kami menyediakan makanan yang banyak."

"Wah, terima kasih, _Sunbae_! _Sunbae_ memang sangat baik!" Tanpa perlu disuruh, Changmin langsung mengambil makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Chun, kau juga! Ayo makan!" Yunho berkata kepada Yoochun.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_!" Dengan malu-malu Yoochun mengambil makanan. Matanya tertuju kepada sang pujaan hati. "_Sunbae_ tidak pernah cerita kalau _sunbae_ punya adik perempuan yang sangat cantik."

"Istriku juga tak kalah cantik, bukan?" Yunho mencium Jaejoong di depan Yoochun dan Changmin, juga Junsu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berani melakukan hal tersebut di depan orang lain.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan berbuat demikian.

Ekspresi wajah Yoochun langsung berubah saat memandang Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si tomboy itu adalah istri seniornya.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yoochun memandangnya. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda jidat lebar itu mengingat dirinya. Ia pun membalas Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam yang dapat membunuh seketika.

Keringat dingin langsung membasahi wajah Yoochun saat ia melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan di meja. "Makanan ini enak sekali. Pasti Junsu yang membuatnya."

"Bukan. Semua ini Jaejoong _Unnie_ yang membuatnya. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." Ujar Junsu.

Yoochun kembali gemetaran saat nama Jaejoong disebut. "Oh, begitu. _Sunbae_, istrimu ini selain cantik juga pandai memasak ya."

"_Sunbae_, dari mana kau mendapatkan istri yang cantik dan pandai memasak seperti Jaejoong-sshi?" Tampaknya Changmin belum menyadari siapa Jaejoong. "Bisakah kau carikan satu untukku dan Yoochun?"

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian ciumannya turun ke leher. "Ayah kami bersahabat. Kami menikah karena perjodohan, tetapi kami berdua saling mencintai." Terakhir, ia mencium bibir istrinya tersebut.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong merasa risih karena Yunho menciumnya dengan sengaja di depan tamu. "Kau sudah gila."

"Aku memang sudah tidak waras karena mencintaimu. Bukankah begitu, Min?" Yunho melirik Changmin.

"Kalian mesra sekali ya." Komentar Changmin. "Aku jadi iri."

Yoochun sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ia yakin bahwa Yunho masih ingat perkataan buruk dirinya dan Changmin tentang Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya untuk dekat dengan Junsu. Musnahlah semua harapannya.

"Junsu, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Changmin. Ia gemas karena Yoochun tidak berani berbicara kepada Junsu. Jadi, ia bermaksud untuk membantu temannya itu.

"Belum." Junsu menggeleng.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kau mau jadi pacarku, tidak?" Changmin bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi Yoochun. "Aku juga belum punya pacar."

Yoochun menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh sahabatnya itu.

Changmin menyeringai ke arah Yoochun. "Chun, kalau kau menyukai seorang gadis, kau harus berani mendekati gadis itu. Kalau kau tidak sigap, kau akan didahului oleh orang lain. Kalau perlu, kau lamar gadis itu di depan keluarganya."

Tangan Yoochun sudah gatal ingin mencekik leher Changmin. Bagaimana ia bisa melamar Junsu di depan Yunho? Yunho sudah pasti tidak akan merestuinya. Kakak dari gadis pujaan hatinya itu pasti sekarang sangat membencinya karena ia telah menjelek-jelekkan istri seniornya itu.

"Min, apa kau benar-benar menyukai adikku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Apakah _sunbae_ akan mengizinkan kalau aku pacaran dengan Junsu?" Changmin balas bertanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu." Celetuk Junsu. "Kau terlalu agresif. Berani-beraninya kau merayuku di depan kakak dan kakak iparku."

Yoochun tertawa puas dalam hatinya. 'Rasakan kau, Min!'

"Aku lebih suka pria yang lembut dan tidak terburu-buru memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya." Ujar Junsu.

"Kalau begitu mungkin temanku ini cocok dengan kriteriamu." Changmin menunjuk ke arah Yoochun. "Ia sama sekali tidak berani mendekati gadis yang disukainya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menguntit gadis itu."

"Wah, kau sangat menyukai gadis itu, ya?" Komentar Junsu. "Beruntung sekali gadis itu."

"Pria seperti itu adalah pria pengecut." Celetuk Jaejoong. Ia menatap ke arah Yoochun.

"Justru menurutku pria yang seperti itu sangat mencintai gadis itu." Junsu tidak setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong. "Yunho _Oppa_ juga bukan pria yang agresif. Mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam itu sangat romantis."

"Kalau seperti itu kalian tidak akan pernah berjodoh." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Jodoh itu sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Tuhan akan mengatur segalanya." Balas Junsu.

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar!" Yunho menengahi istri dan adiknya.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Changmin sangat merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia pun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. "_Sunbae_, apa _sunbae_ sudah dengar kabar tentang ruang ganti pemain yang dibobol?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang makan tiba-tiba saja tersedak bersamaan.

Junsu segera memberikan air minum kepada kakak dan kakak iparnya. "Kalian ini kompak sekali. Tersedak saja bisa bersamaan."

"Min, _sunbae_ dan istrinya sedang makan. Kau mengagetkan mereka." Yoochun berkata kepada Changmin.

Yunho sudah menghabiskan dua gelas air. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Minggu lalu ada yang mendobrak pintu ruang ganti pemain sampai rusak." Changmin mulai bercerita.

Yunho mulai terlihat panik. "Apakah kalian sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

"Sepertinya pelakunya adalah penggemar kami." Jawab Changmin. "Tidak ada barang yang hilang kecuali dua stel seragam milikku dan Yoochun. Semua orang tahu bahwa kami berdua adalah pemain yang paling populer dalam tim. Jadi, kami menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah penggemar kami."

"Apakah kalian akan mencari pelakunya sampai dapat?" Yunho lanjut bertanya.

"Masalah seperti itu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Para penggemar wanita kadang-kadang bersikap brutal dan melampaui batas." Ujar Changmin. "Kami memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Namun, penjagaan akan lebih diperketat dan selain anggota klub sepak bola dilarang mendekati lapangan jika tidak ada pertandingan resmi."

Yunho merasa lega karena itu artinya ia dan Jaejoong aman. Namun, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena lapangan sepak bola kampus tidak lagi bisa digunakan secara bebas.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Yoochun dan Changmin berpamitan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk pulang. Tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan rumah yang telah menjamu mereka.

"Chun, bisakah sekalian kau antar Junsu kembali ke apartemennya?" Yunho meminta tolong kepada Yoochun.

"Oh, tentu saja." Yoochun tampak senang sekali. Sepertinya Yunho memang benar-benar ingin membantunya untuk mendekati Junsu.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya Junsu menginap di sini saja." Jaejoong tidak suka Yoochun dekat-dekat dengan Junsu.

"Sayang, Junsu harus pulang. Ia tidak punya baju ganti untuk ke kampus besok pagi." Yunho berkata kepada istrinya.

"Dia kan bisa memakai bajuku," Balas Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin merasa tidak enak menyaksikan perdebatan suami istri tersebut. "_Sunbae_, sebaiknya kami segera pulang saja."

.

.

.

Setelah Yoochun dan Changmin meninggalkan apartemen Yunjae, Junsu berbicara. "Aku tidak mau menginap di sini. Kalian pasti akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak malam ini."

"Tidak. Kami tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Kata Jaejoong. "Kalau perlu aku akan tidur denganmu."

.

.

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang kau sukai itu ternyata adiknya Yunho _Sunbae_!" Changmin dan Yoochun sedang berjalan menuju halte bis terdekat dari apartemen Yunho. "Istrinya juga sangat cantik."

"Min, kau sadar tidak siapa istri Yunho _Sunbae_ itu?" Yoochun yakin bahwa Changmin tidak menyadarinya.

"Siapa? Mantan pacarmu?" Changmin penasaran.

"Kim Jaejoong itu si gadis tomboy yang kau sebut lesbian." Yoochun memberi tahu Changmin.

Changmin langsung memandang kepada Yoochun dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau tidak sopan membandingkan istri Yunho _Sunbae_ dengan si tomboy itu."

"Aku serius, Min." Yoochun berusaha meyakinkan Changmin. "Itu memang dia."

Changmin terdiam membeku. "Yang kau katakan itu tidak benar kan, Chun?"

"Sayang sekali yang kukatakan itu benar." Jawab Yoochun. Ia menepuk bahu Changmin.

Rasanya Changmin ingin gantung diri sekarang. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahumu?" Ujar Yoochun.

"Ini gawat. Yunho _Sunbae_ pasti masih ingat ucapanku tempo hari mengenai istrinya." Changmin berubah panik. "Tapi kenapa dia bisa terlihat sangat cantik malam ini? Aku sampai tidak mengenalinya."

"Tabahkan dirimu, Min!" Yoochun masih menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin. "Berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar Yunho _Sunbae_ mau memaafkanmu!"

"Mungkin Tuhan tidak akan mendengarkan doaku karena aku terlalu banyak nonton film porno. Aku harus segera meminta maaf kepada Yunho _Sunbae_." Changmin berlari kembali menuju apartemen Yunho.

"Min, tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Yoochun segera berlari mengejar Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin sampai di depan apartemen Yunho dengan nafas terengah-engah, disusul oleh Yoochun. Ia segera menekan bel apartemen Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang membantu Jaejoong membereskan piring-piring kotor segera membuka pintu. "Min, apa barangmu ada yang ketinggalan?"

Changmin langsung berlutut di hadapan Yunho. "_Sunbae_, maafkan aku!"

Yunho terheran-heran dengan perilaku Changmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah, Min!"

"Yunho _Sunbae_, maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengataimu tidak waras." Changmin memelas. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan semua itu. Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Yoochun juga mengikuti Changmin untuk berlutut di hadapan Yunho. "_Sunbae_, kumohon jangan benci kami!"

Yunho tersenyum kepada kedua juniornya tersebut. "Bangunlah!" Ia membantu Yoochun dan Changmin berdiri. "Memangnya apa yang pernah kalian katakan? Aku tidak ingat."

Yoochun dan Changmin merasa yakin bahwa Yunho masih ingat perkataan mereka tempo hari. Mereka benar-benar terharu karena Yunho dengan mudah mau memaafkan mereka. Mereka semakin mengagumi seniornya itu. "_Sunbae_, kau sangat baik. Apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Err… Bisakah kalian antarkan Junsu pulang? Aku dan istriku punya urusan malam ini." Pinta Yunho.

Yoochun dan Changmin mengerti maksud Yunho. "Tentu saja kami akan mengantarkan Junsu selamat sampai tujuan."

"Kalian boleh memakai mobilku." Yunho melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka mengantarkan Junsu pulang?" Jaejoong tidak setuju dengan keputusan suaminya. "Apa kau bermaksud menjodohkan Junsu dengan si jidat lebar itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Junsu pacaran dengan Yoochun? Menurutku dia adalah pria yang baik." Ujar Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka pria seperti dia. Kau lihat sendiri kan dia sangat genit kepada para gadis itu di lapangan?" Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Dia hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada kepada para penggemarnya. Apa itu termasuk genit? Aku juga kadang-kadang melakukan hal itu kepada penggemarku." Yunho berkata.

"Apa?" Jaejoong merasa cemburu.

"Apa salahnya kita membalas lambaian tangan mereka? Kita harus berterima kasih kepada mereka karena mereka sudah mendukung dan menyemangati kita." Lanjut Yunho. "Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka sebagai rasa terima kasihku, tidak lebih."

Jaejoong masih cemberut. "Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Junsu?"

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Yoochun. Ia bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius menyukai Junsu." Jawab Yunho. "Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkannya lagi! Lebih baik kita pikirkan urusan kita sendiri. Apa kau merasa nyaman memakai rok?"

"Cukup nyaman." Jaejoong sudah tidak cemberut lagi. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk memakai rok saat berada di rumah." Ia kemudian mengangkat roknya sampai pinggang. "Akan lebih mudah jika aku memakai rok."

Yunho mulai bergidik. Istrinya itu mulai lagi. "Tunggu!" Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Kau pilih yang mana? Aku memakai kondom atau kau meminum pil pencegah kehamilan?"

Jaejoong merasa kecewa. Ternyata Yunho memang tidak ingin segera punya anak. Ia memandang dua benda di tangan Yunho. "Aku akan meminum pil saja." Jawabnya lemah. Ia mengambil pil tersebut dari tangan Yunho.

"Kau harus meminumnya setiap hari." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jaejoong pergi ke dapur untuk meminum pilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, Jaejoong tidak langsung meminum pilnya. Ia merasa sedih. Ia merasa kecewa karena Yunho tidak ingin punya anak dengannya. Apakah Yunho tidak cukup mencintainya? Kenapa suaminya itu tidak mempercayainya bahwa ia akan sanggup untuk menjadi seorang ibu pada usia muda? Apakah Yunho tidak mau direpotkan oleh kehadiran anak di antara mereka? Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Ia tidak mau meminum pil tersebut. Ia membuka sebuah pil dari pembungkusnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengendarai mobil Yunho dengan Junsu duduk di sampingnya, sedangkan Changmin duduk di kursi belakang. Ia merasa gugup karena gadis yang ia sukai berada di sampingnya.

Changmin merasa bosan karena dua orang di depannya itu hanya diam saja. Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi Junsu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ish! Kenapa kau menusuk-nusuk pipiku?" Junsu merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan Changmin.

"Kau lucu sekali." Goda Changmin.

"Kau pikir aku badut?" Junsu cemberut.

Changmin tertawa puas. "Aku tidak berkata demikian."

Yoochun ingin sekali memukul Changmin, tetapi ia harus menjaga sikap di depan Junsu.

Junsu berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Changmin. Pandangannya fokus ke depan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Changmin mulai mengacak-acak rambut Junsu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Kau bisa diam, tidak? Kau membuat rambutku berantakan?" Junsu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Changmin hanya tertawa melihat kemarahan Junsu.

Yoochun sudah tidak bisa menoleransi lagi perbuatan Changmin. Ia segera menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya. "Min, kau turun sekarang juga!"

Changmin terkejut melihat Yoochun semarah itu. Ia belum pernah melihat sahabatnya semarah itu. Ia langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau keluar sekarang juga! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menendangmu keluar." Yoochun mengulangi kata-katanya.

Changmin benar-benar ketakutan. "Baiklah, aku keluar!" Ia pun langsung keluar dari mobil. Ia takut Yoochun akan mengamuk. Untung saja apartemennya sudah dekat. Ia pun segera berlari pulang.

Setelah Changmin menghilang dari pandangan, Yoochun kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju apartemen Junsu.

Junsu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Yoochun. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan temanmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu laki-laki dewasa. Ia bisa pulang sendiri." Yoochun sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu kepada seorang perempuan."

Junsu tersenyum. Ternyata Yoochun sangat menghormati perempuan.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kenapa malam ini kau sangat pendiam? Biasanya kau sangat aktif." Yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah istrinya malam ini. Beberapa saat lalu istrinya tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Jaejoong malas menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Moodnya benar-benar hancur. Ia bahkan tidak menikmati adegan percintaan mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tidak juga memberi kesempatan kepadamu untuk di atas?" Yunho membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga Jaejoong berada di atasnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya di dalam." Jaejoong berkata kepada suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah meminum pilnya, bukan?" Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Untuk seterusnya pun aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya di dalam."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau akan selalu bisa merasakan cairanku mengalir di dalam tubuhmu." Ia mencium istrinya dengan panas.

Jaejoong mulai bisa mengikuti irama permainan Yunho. Moodnya sudah mulai membaik. Ia kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang agresif. Ia membalas ciuman Yunho.

.

.

.

Usia pernikahan Yunjae sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa bersikap feminin. Ia mulai membiasakan diri memakai bedak dan rajin merawat kulitnya. Ia juga selalu memakai rok saat berada di rumah. Kemampuan memasaknya pun berkembang pesat.

Hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu pun berkembang pesat. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Sejak malam itu Yoochun mulai berani untuk mendekati Junsu dan seminggu yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Junsu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat mual dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan ke wastafel. Ia pun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya? Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Selama ini daya tahan tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Apakah ia keracunan makanan?

"Jaejoongie, apa ini?" Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi dengan ekspresi marah. Ia memegang bungkusan pil pencegah kehamilan yang ia beli untuk Jaejoong. "Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab Yunho. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak meminumnya?" Yunho semakin kesal karena Jaejoong hanya diam saja. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau jujur kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu membohongiku? Aku merasa kau tidak menghargaiku sebagai suamimu. Apa jangan-jangan kau juga berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Yun, aku tidak meminumnya karena…" Jaejoong tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau meminumnya, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku kan bisa memakai kondom, sehingga kau tidak perlu meminumnya." Yunho membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak suka dibentak. "Kenapa kau tidak mau punya anak denganku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Justru kau yang sepertinya tidak mencintaiku. Apa kau tidak bahagia hidup denganku, sehingga kau harus segala menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dariku?" Yunho semakin marah karena Jaejoong balas membentaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kusembunyikan darimu?' Jaejoong juga tidak suka dituduh.

"Pil-pil ini salah satunya." Yunho melemparkan pil-pil tersebut ke arah Jaejoong. "Aku yakin masih banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Jaejoong tidak terima dengan perlakuan Yunho. "Mungkin kau yang berselingkuh di belakangku. Kau bahkan tidak mau punya anak denganku."

Yunho terkejut karena Jaejoong balas menuduhnya. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin kita terlalu cepat punya anak karena kau masih kuliah?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup merawat bayi sambil kuliah?" Jaejoong berteriak tepat di depan wajah Yunho. "Apa kau takut aku akan merepotkanmu dengan bayi kita? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut merawatnya, aku bisa merawatnya sendirian." Ia keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho. Dengan berlinangan air mata ia pergi dari apartemen Yunho sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

**TBC**

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Dipa Woon: bukan, tetapi ceritanya tamat sebelum Jae melahirkan. Mungkin _chapter_ depan atau _chapter_ depannya lagi tamat.

Zhe: sepertinya Jaejoong tidak akan jujur sampai Yunho mengetahuinya sendiri.

.1272: maaf, sudah membuatmu kesal. Mudah-mudahan sekarang sudah tidak kesal lagi.

Hexsaa: _update_!

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: mudah-mudahan adegan Yoochun dan Changmin bertandang ke apartemen Yunho ini bisa sedikit menghibur.

: tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka selamat.

Lady Ze: mau jujur, tetapi tidak berani. Yunho terlanjur memotong perkataan Jae.

Diyas: ok.

Lipminnie: Yunho merasa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong tidak aman karena Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Dirakyu: saya tidak akan memasukkan tokoh lain selain TVXQ pada cerita ini. Pengetahuan saya tentang tokoh lain di luar TVXQ sangat kurang.

Jaena: terima kasih. Saya menyukai kisah mengenai perjodohan atau pernikahan tanpa proses pacaran terlebih dahulu. Menurut saya itu sangat manis dan romantis. Mungkin jika saya membuat cerita baru setelah ini, tidak akan jauh dari hal tersebut.

Elzha luv changminnie: terima kasih saya sudah dipanggil cantik! Mungkin lain kali. Saat ini saya belum siap untuk membuat cerita yaoi. Harus banyak melakukan survey terlebih dahulu.

ReDevil9095: dalam kehidupan nyata perempuan tomboy memang kadang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Laki-laki lebih cenderung menyukai wanita yang feminin dan bergantung pada visual.

.549: maaf, Yunjae momennya kurang di _chapter_ ini. Saya harus segera memunculkan konfliknya. Yun memang sudah mulai curiga bahwa Jae tomboy.

Princesssparkyu: syukurlah _chapter_ sebelumnya bisa lumayan menghibur. Jae meninggalkan rumah, tetapi saya tidak akan sampai membuat mereka bercerai.

Azahra88: Changmin sampai ingin gantung diri karena sudah menghina istri seniornya.

Wennycassiopeia: Yun memang tidak seagresif Jae. Yunjae momennya mulai saya kurangi karena saya harus memunculkan konfliknya.

Mita changmin: Yunho dalam cerita ini tidak seperti itu. Justru Jae yang sangat agresif.

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny: Yunho memang ingin menunjukkan kepada Yoochun dan Changmin bahwa ada pria yang tidak waras semacam dirinya. Kalau harus dibandingkan, saya juga lebih suka Yunho yang di MOG.

Himawari Ezuki: dia sudah kehabisan akal, sehingga akhirnya harus mendobrak pintu juga. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, mungkin itu adalah kekurangan Yunho di sini.

Junghyejung: Jaejoong hiperaktif, daripada diam ia lebih suka melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Haruko2277: pernah lihat Vicky Burki yang pesenam itu? Kira-kira tubuh Jaejoong berotot seperti itu. Dadanya hampir rata, pantatnya juga rata. Wajahnya sangat cantik, hanya saja penampilannya seperti laki-laki dengan rambut pendek acak-acakan. Jadi, kecantikannya tidak terlalu terlihat. Cara berjalannya pun seperti laki-laki.

Alwaysyunjae: syukurlah _chapter_ sebelumnya bisa lucu.

Hyejeong342: mereka berdua sampai berlulut minta maaf kepada Yunho.

Casshipper Jung: _update_!

Kim –Jung- Hyewon: ok.

Teukiangle: dia memang hiperaktif. Dadanya seukuran aslinya. Kalau untuk laki-laki itu montok, tapi kalau untuk perempuan itu termasuk kecil. Saya usahakan konfliknya tidak akan terlalu berlarut-larut.

Ovie Ovi: mudah-mudahan adegan Yoochun dan Changmin di apartemen Yunho ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Jae sekundes: _update_! Yoochun dan Changmin sampai berlutut minta maaf.

Axa Alisson Ganger: tidak jarang jika ada perempuan tomboy jalan berdua dengan perempuan lain, orang akan mengira mereka pasangan lesbian.

Cindyshim07: tidak, saya sama sekali tidak marah. Tenang saja! Santai!

.921: mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

YunHolic: namanya juga orang punya salah, takut dihukum. Mereka maling jersey.

Zahra: komentar kamu sepertinya terpotong-potong. Sepertinya ffn yang membuatnya terpotong-potong seperti itu. Komentar yang lain juga banyak yang terpotong-potong. Saya jadi kurang bisa menangkap maksudmu secara keseluruhan, padahal kamu sudah susah payah mengetiknya panjang-panjang. Saya coba tanggapi yang bisa saya tangkap saja ya. Bisa lebih dijelaskan maksudnya kaku bagaimana? Apakah dari segi bahasanya? Kalau dari segi bahasa memang saya berusaha untuk memakai bahasa formal, tetapi semakin lama saya kadang-kadang menyelipkan bahasa tidak formal juga karena lama-lama saya merasa tidak nyaman dengan bahasa yang terlalu formal. Misi tersembunyi? Kesannya seram sekali. Kalau hanya dari segi hiburan saja, saya tidak yakin bahwa tulisan saya bisa menghibur. Jadi, saya tambahkan tujuan lain. Kalau pun pada akhirnya tidak bisa menghibur, setidaknya ada hal yang bisa diambil dari cerita ini. Pada awalnya saya berencana untuk membuat cerita ini dalam bentuk _one-shot_ dengan hanya satu konflik. Akan tetapi, kemudian saya berkeinginan juga untuk membuat cerita humor dan memperbanyak adegan romantis. Saya merasa kurang bisa membuat adegan yang lucu atau romantis. Jadi, saya banyak menyisipkan adegan lucu atau romantis, yang mungkin sebenarnya kurang lucu atau romantis, yang sebelumnya tidak ada dalam rencana awal. Ya beginilah jadinya, dalam cerita ini saya banyak sekali bereksperimen. Saya sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Justru saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih karena bisa mendapatkan masukan dari pembaca. Saya menghargai semua komentar yang masuk dari pembaca.

CuteCat88: sangat wajar jika ada dua orang wanita, yang satu tomboy, yang satu feminin, berjalan berdua, disangka lesbian.

De: perbuatan Jae memang kurang baik bagi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Akan tetapi, tidak mudah untuk menjadi diri sendiri, apalagi dengan segala tuntutan dari lingkungan sekitar.

Joongmax: tidak juga. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa tidak akan ada orang ketiga dalam cerita ini.

Juuunchan: terima kasih kembali. Tidak akan ada orang ketiga.

YunjaeDDiction: justru ketidakjujuran Jae yang memicu konflik rumah tangga mereka.

Guest: rasanya ingin gantung diri.

Siapaya: terima kasih. _Update_!

Hi-jj91: tidak harus sampai begitu. Konfliknya baru muncul dan tidak terlalu berat.

Nony: lebih dari sekedar kaget.

YuyaLoveSungmin: lebih dari sekedar cengo.

Rilianda Abelira: ok. _Update_!

PhantoMiRotiC: terserah mau panggil saya dengan sebutan apa. Tidak selamanya wanita itu lemah. Saya suka wanita yang tangguh. Dalam cerita ini Jae tangguh secara fisik. Terima kasih.

Myyunyun: Yun marah karena ia merasa Jae terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Irengiovanny: hahaha! Komentarmu lucu sekali. Lain kali pasti mereka kapok berbuat mesum di tempat umum.

Meyy-chaan: saya tidak tahu apakah akan rame atau tidak. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Jkim: saya juga mau suami yang seperti itu. Changmin sampai ingin gantung diri dan berlutut minta maaf sambil memelas.

Nanajunsu: hikmahnya, jangan suka membicarakan keburukan orang lain.

Uknowcassi: memang tidak mudah, tetapi seharusnya bisa.

Akiramia44: mudah-mudahan para pembaca bisa terinspirasi dari sifat Jaejoong yang pantang menyerah. Konfliknya tidak akan terlalu rumit dan berkepanjangan.

Min: Jae memang dibuat seperti itu di sini.

Ny Cho Evil: ok.

Queen harkyu: sama, saya juga ingin suami yang seperti itu.

leeChunnie: _update_! Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja!

Desty Cassie: ok. Lanjut!

Riska0122: Jaejoong memang kuat secara fisik. Changmin lebih dari sekedar kaget.

Jung Hyun Ri: terima kasih. Ide yang mana? Saya bersemedi dulu di goa.

FiAndYJ: bukan pakai tangan, melainkan pakai kaki. Yun kasihan melihat Chun yang merana karena mengejar-ngejar adiknya.

Tinsheloveyunja: tenang saja! Saya tidak marah. Ada yang baca saja saya sudah bersyukur. Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikannya! Saya akan menghargai semua masukan dari pembaca. Cerita ini sangat jauh dari sempurna, banyak sekali kekurangannya.

Park July: gadis tomboy cenderung agresif. Jaejoong berambut pendek, memakai pakaian laki-laki, berjalan seperti laki-laki, suka bermain bola, bisa berkelahi. Saya sudah mantap untuk tidak menghadirkan orang ketiga dalam cerita ini.

NaeAizawa: mereka sampai berlutut minta maaf.

JungJaema: semoga ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua agar tidak sembarangan menghina atau membicarakan keburukan orang lain.

Magnaeris: jangan! Nanti Changmin bisa gantung diri sungguhan kalau kulkasnya dicuri.

Rly. : Jae hiperaktif mendekati hipersex.

Aaliya Shim: mungkin seharusnya saya buat saja yang membuntuti Jaejoong adalah petugas keamanan. Hahaha!

BooMilikBear: Changmin cukup dipasangkan dengan makanan saja. Dia pasti sudah sangat bahagia.

Saltybear: terima kasih. Mohon maaf kalau banyak hal yang mengecewakan! Saya masih dalam proses belajar.

Jongwookie: komentarnya salah tempat ya? Saya kaget ada yang komentar di cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan ini bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua. Pada akhir _chapter_ ini saya membuat Yunjae bertengkar.


End file.
